There Was An Idea or The Initiative
by The Imaginative Babbler
Summary: Tony is brought to a realization after a conversation with Peter. His real problem isn't with the Accords. It's personal. And the world still needs the Avengers, bigger and better than ever. He'll need to reassemble them starting with Cap. Civil War Fix It and Infinity War Team up with SHIELD, Scienclings, Defenders, Strange and Etc.
1. Chapter 1: The Wrong Side

**Chapter 1: The Wrong Side**

 **AN: I came up with this idea after seeing Civil War and wrote things down and forgot about it. Spiderman homecoming, and the fact the teacher was telling them about the Accords brought it all back. Also in this Tony still owns the tower, but just uses it for his company not the Avengers anymore. That's what the move was. I am not on Cap's side or Iron Man's. I just want the Avengers to be together and happy again. I know that's a totally unrealistic expectation but hey, that's what fanfiction is for. Also not a Stony fic, sorry. I just don't ship them.**

 **October 15, 2016**

 **Midtown School of Science and Engineering**

 **Midtown, NY**

Peter Parker sat in the back of his history class trying not to fall asleep. Since getting back his suit from Mr. Stark earlier that month and Aunt May finding out he'd been grounded from patrol for at least a week. That left a lot of time to make up for. His patrol of Queens and Midtown last night was longer than usual because of that.

The teacher continued droning on about civil rights and liberties in review for their first test of the year. Then he stopped writing on the board and turned around to face the class. "Who can give me some examples of cases concerning civil liberties?"

He looked at Michelle sketching him at the front of the class. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to answer Michelle?"

"Roe Vs. Wade," she said in a bored tone. "You done now?"

The teacher sighed. "Yes."

He continued to call on people until he reached the quarterback, DJ, and school bully Eugene 'Flash' Thompson. Most the time you couldn't depend on him to know the answer for the weather. But Flash stood up seriously as he answered trying to make it seem like he had the best answer of all. "The Sokovia Accords and the Superhero Civil War."

Peter sat up suddenly as Ned looked at him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Peter said distracted as he focused on Flash and the teacher's response. He raised his hand as well until he was called on. "Wasn't that just a new law? It was approved of by the UN and not taken to court. Captain America and the others broke it. So Ironman was right to hunt them down."

Protests broke out and Michelle snorted loudly making Peter surprised. The teacher looked at Peter curiously. "He did break the law. But was the law constitutional? Or did it take away a person's civil liberties and rights?"

"No!"

"Yes!

Shouts rang out from all across the classroom as Peter looked around in confusion. The teacher watched for a little bit as the teens argued. Then he held up his hands for quiet. "Obviously this merits for some discussion. Those for the Accords stand on that side of the classroom. Those against it stand opposite. If you're unsure move to the back."

So sure of himself and his decision to help Ironman before Peter suddenly felt queasy. Why had he even been in Germany? Mr. Stark and Happy had never really explained much except Captain America had broken the law and freed the Winter Soldier. But then why was there so much argument about this?

Majority of the others seemed unsure as well and walked towards the back of the classroom. The rest split almost evenly to both sides of the classroom. Peter was unsurprised to see Michelle against the accords and Flash for it. Ned stayed next to him seeming unsure as well. But surprisingly many other people Peter never would have thought would even think about breaking rules joined Michelle on the side against the accords.

The teacher didn't seemed as surprised as Peter. "Begin discussing. Put together your arguments for a debate and elect a speaker. Those pro-accords will speak first."

The classroom broke out into noise again and Peter felt nauseous. Why did this all feel wrong? As the first speaker stood up Peter felt the pit in his stomach get wider. "Sokovia, and all the other recent events prove that the Avenger's and other superheroes need to be controlled. The government should be in charge of their moves and when they are sent into fight. Otherwise people could get hurt. Like at the Staten Ferry. With Spiderman."

Peter felt all the blood leave his face as Ned kicked him under the table. He glared annoyed at his friend as the shame burst inside himself.

Michelle then stepped forward for the other side. "Yes, the Staten-Ferry was a horrible mistake. But Spider-Man wasn't sent to save us by the Government at the Washington Monument. Several of us would be dead if he hadn't been there. He stopped some thugs from cornering a girl I know in the alley and he's saved so many other people. The question is are you preventing them from saving lives by restraining them until the Government can get their heads out of their a#$es?"

Peter looked out the window towards what was now again Stark Tower (not Avenger's). Just when he though Spider-man was important again, someone other's trusted he felt used and confused. His role as Spider-Man had been almost a lie since he got on the plane to Berlin. Was it even him in that suit or was Mr. Stark the one controlling it all?

Later that night Spiderman landed on the roof of Stark Tower. KAREN had assured him that Mr. Stark was in there from some scans. Now he just needed to talk to him. He located the door and tried to enter. An alarm started beeping loudly and Peter cringed from the noise as he flipped back in surprise. He growled and tried to open the door again.

Inside his lab Tony Stark was fiddling with some equipment. R & D had called him in to look at some stuff and since Pepper was away for a meeting and Rhodey for some therapy Tony happily left the facility. He stopped with his screwdriver when F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice spoke up. "Sir, there's someone trying to enter the tower on the roof."

"Activate defenses," Tony said distractedly.

"It's Spider-Man sir," Friday said. "Activate Defenses."

Tony stood up and waved his arms. "No! No! Stupid AI, do I need to check your programming?"

"No sir," F.R.I.D.A.Y replied. "I don't sense any glitches."

Tony sighed and put down his work. "I'll go take care of the things on the roof. Then we'll go over the proper protocols for when to activate those defenses."

On the roof Peter was still unsuccessful at getting inside. It was the Damage Control Facility all over again. He grunted and ran at the door again. It opened as he ran and Tony walked out. Peter jumped and ended up sticking to the wall. Now sideways he pulled off his mask. "Mr. Stark?"

"Again, it's Tony." The billionaire smirked, "And isn't it past your bedtime Spider-boy?"

Peter scowled. "Spider- _Man_. I was patrolling."

"Take a joke kid and laugh a little. Now why were you trying to break into my tower? You're supposed to call Happy when you need something."

"I needed to talk. To _you,_ " Peter said stubbornly.

"We are," Tony pointed out dryly.

"I'm serious!" Peter shouting his voice cracked a little, whether from emotion or something else he was unsure. "I need to talk to you. And I need the truth."

Tony frowned. The kid was obviously upset and probably at him, but he had no clue why. They'd worked everything out after the Vulture. The kid had his suit back, Tony was happy with him and all that junk. There was no reason Peter should be upset at him now.

Peter seemed to notice his confusion and stopped pacing on the walls. He jumped to the floor landing in a crouch. As he stood up his face was angry. He was furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at Tony. "We talked about the Accords today in school."

Tony raised an eyebrow unsure why that mattered. Peter continued. "I realized I didn't know anything about them."

"So now you do," Tony told him. "Isn't that what school's for? That college offer still stands by the way."

"I don't want it. I only want you to listen," Peter said taking a long breath and a pause. "I understand why you didn't tell me about them before we fought in Germany. I was confused before why you didn't tell me anything and let me just go in blind. But now I know. It was a tactic. You did it so I wouldn't realize I was fighting for the wrong side."

Tony frowned. "What's that mean? Of course you were on the right side."

"No to me," Peter said. His face was contorted with disappointment in the man he idolized as well as fear and anger. "The first time we talked I told you that I believe in helping people because I can. You heard that and realized I wouldn't agree to help you if I knew what it was for. You tricked me."

"Kid—"

"No," Peter protested. "You don't get to talk even if you're the adult and you think you know better. I might be a kid but I know what I think is right. I know what I believe in. And if I pursue that belief by helping people as an illegal vigilante shouldn't I be arrested according to the accords too?"

Tony scoffed. "What? No! You're just a kid."

"You still let me fight for your side. And I'm still breaking the law now by saving people and helping them though the Government didn't assign me too. I agree with Cap. If we can help people we go do it. No matter what the Government says."

"It's not that black and white," Tony started.

"It can be," Peter said hopefully.

"No. It can't."

Peter frowned and pulled on his mask. "Fine. I guess this is what they mean by saying never meet your heroes. And I thought that wasn't true, cause I've known you for months now. But Cap was my hero too. All the Avengers were. They were everyone's. But I'm not really sure what type of heroes, what type of team, fights each other. I'm definitely never joining now. And now that I know I don't need the suit you can have it back. I don't want you tracking me, or monitoring me or even talking to me again."

"That's all disabled," Tony said slowly unsure of what was happening.

"Thanks then. But I'm still not talking to you," Peter said turning around. He took off in a run still wearing the suit and jumping off the roof.

Tony suddenly unfroze and ran forward. "Kid, wait!"

But Peter was too long gone. Tony was left in the cold October air with the sound of New York as he stood on the rooftop wondering what he had done wrong again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Issue

**Chapter 2: The Real Issue**

 **November 3** **rd** **, 2017**

 **Avenger's Facility**

 **Upstate NY**

For two weeks Tony had tried to reassure himself as he didn't hear from Peter. There were still reports about Spiderman on the news so he knew the kid was fine. But after at least one update everyday to complete silence was a huge change. Tony had found it annoying before but now he missed it.

"This is only another teenage thing," Tony muttered out loud as he worked at the facility. Rhodey was resting nearby. "I had a lot of those. Huge twists from super rebellious moments to trying to prove myself."

Rhodey looked at him strangely. "You okay Tones? You haven't been a teenager for a while so this can't be about you."

Tony ignored him and continued muttering. "That's what this is. All teenagers and their parents deal with it."

Rhodey made a choking noise; his braces creaked as he sat up. "What? Tony do you have a kid? You and Pepper just made up. Tell me she at least knows about this."

Tony looked at him now echoing the strange look Rhodey was wearing before. "What? Oh! No. Peter's not mine. No way."

"Peter?" Rhodey asked completely unfamiliar with the name.

"You might know him better as Spider-Kid, Spiderling, Underoos, or as he thinks he should be called _Spider-man._ "

Rhodey looked at Tony angrily. The confusion and amusement turning into quick disappointment and doubt. "He's actually only a teenager? I thought he was at least 20. Please tell me he's an adult. A legal one."

"He's fifteen," Tony said.

"And you brought him to Germany? Are you insane? Then you let him fight that Vulture guy too? What the hell is wrong with you Tony?"

"Okay, I might have made a mistake bringing him to Germany. Because that's why he thought he could fight the Vulture instead of letting us handle it. So that might all be my fault. But I didn't actually _let_ him fight the Vulture. I told him not too. I even took away his new suit and then he went out and fought the guy in a sweatshirt!"

Rhodey frowned even more. "Tell me everything."

Tony sighed and began. "So yeah. It was all fine and dandy. I even told him he could be an Avenger and he refused. Thought it was a test. Like I would lie about being able to become an Avenger."

"He turned it down?" Rhodey asked surprised. "After doing all that stupid stuff trying to become one."

"Decided he needed to listen to me and stay a 'Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman.' Though not that he thought it mattered because it was a _test._ "

"Is that why you're so upset?" asked Rhodey.

"No. The kid came to me and told me I lied to him about the Accords. He thinks I tricked him into fighting on the wrong side on purpose. Now he won't say anything or talk to me."

"Did you trick him?" asked Rhodey.

Tony looked offended.

Rhodey continued. "You've lied before Tony. And used things to get what you want."

"That was before."

"So why would he think that? He seems to be a smart kid."

Tony sighed. "This is too hard to explain. F.R.I.D.A.Y pull up the footage from my conversation with Peter."

 _"Yes sir."_

A moment later Rhodey cursed as the holographic video collapsed. "The kid was right."

"What?"

"You did trick him. That's clear and don't protest." Rhodey looked at Tony pointedly with his mouth already open. He continued, "He should be arrested according to the Accords too. But for some reason no one has. Or you stopped it because he's just a kid."

Tony didn't say anything, thinking about the measures he had taken to keep Peter out of Ross's grasp, and out of danger. Like taking away the suit.

Rhodey took the silence as confirmation. "And you didn't get permission to go and help at the Staten Island Ferry when he messed that whole thing up. This whole thing is skewed."

"What happened to you agreeing we needed to be put in place?" Tony asked.

"We do. Somehow. But what there was our fault? Think Tony."

"I'm always thinking," Tony shot at Rhodey.

Rhodey glared at him, sighing. "You're a futurist Tony. Always looking forward. But to fix the future you have to look at the past. Really look at it. And consider what that means moving forward."

Tony was silent for a moment. "That's why I helped with the Accords, that's why everyone did. Because we looked at the past, at Ultron, at Washington, at Lagos and everything else."

"But how closely?" Rhodey challenged. "Just listen. Try to hear me out. Think way back. You destroyed a highway and part of SI in LA because Stane came after a devise you built to save your own life. Then a suit you built to save others. But you saved more people than killed them and stopped the weapons from being used to hurt others like the Maximoffs again."

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "Because I realized we needed to be put in check."

Rhodey held up a finger. "Thor leveling a town was because Loki sent a giant robot after him. Not his fault he was there, that was Odin's. He and the Asguardian's saved everyone."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine but it still was a lot of damage."

"Isn't that what you created Damage Control for? He saved more lives than hurt them. Same with New York. You were the one about to die after taking a nuke to space, which the Government sent. All because you were stopping some aliens who invaded because of S.H.I.E.L.D and their new weapons/research. How many more people would have died if you didn't do that? I know you've done the math."

Tony narrowed his eyes a little. "Fine. Maybe."

"Hydra would have killed a lot of people and taken over if Cap hadn't taken down those helicarriers at the Triskelion. Hydra was never his fault. And we might have caused Ultron, but we sure as hell stopped him and saved the world again."

"We caused Ultron," Tony repeated. He scoffed. "That's why I put us in check. Because I created Ultron."

"Only because you were trying to protect the world Tony," Rhodey told him. "These type of things, well there's always an affect. No matter who or what caused them."

"But the accords will stop that! They'll stop us from causing things like that again."

Rhodey nodded. "Maybe. I can't believe you're letting the government be the ones to boss you around. They've caused just as much as any hero or villain. Remember Hammer and that weapons deal? What would have happened if he did have your tech because you agreed with the Government then. They tried to get you to do it over and over. So did I."

There was a long pause before Rhodey spoke again in a slow contemplative manner. "Where we even fighting for the accords or was it for something else?"

Tony seemed to think. "You're right. It was only when the bombing happened that _Barnes_ was deemed a threat again."

"Zemo succeeded," Rhodey said. "Or so he thought. You can prove him wrong."

"By what bringing the Avengers back together?" Tony scoffed.

Rhodey's silence showed his answer.

"You can. This was never about the Accords. It was about Barnes and he was never guilty either," Natasha said. She was standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been here?" Tony asked angrily.

"Long enough."

Rhodey sighed. "Just think about what the kid said and if you're actually angry for the right reasons. I know this conversation has given me a hell lot to think about too."

With that his braces creaked and Rhodey walked out allowing Natasha to take his place. "He's right you know."

"About what?" Tony asked bitingly.

"About Barnes and you being angry about that."

"He killed my mom and dad," Tony snarled.

"Did Clint kill Coulson?" asked Natasha. "You've experienced Mind control before. The type that Wanda used or that came from Loki's staff might be different but it's still the same concept."

"He's killed over 300 people."

"So have I," Natasha said. "Don't deny you did too. You built and designed weapons for years. We all have blood on our hands. It's how we wash it off and if we judge others for their pasts that matters."

Tony was quiet.

Natasha had a small smile realizing she had gotten to him. "I knew Barnes. In Russia when he was there. He helped train me."

Tony's eyes widened. He let out a laugh. "You guys had a thing!"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "We were allowed too. It was the best way for me to learn how to use my _feminine skills_ according to our superiors. But Barnes had no recollection of anything. And later he had no recollection of me."

"So?"

"So he wasn't himself. They used the same tactics on me when I fought, when I protested or tried to do other things. I don't know as much about my past as I do yours or any of the others. Sometimes I'm as much a mystery to myself as to the others all because they messed with my mind like they did his."

Tony frowned. That must've been the most he had ever heard Natasha speak about her past. Natasha smiled. "I'll let you think about it."

Tony sighed sitting up as the gears rolled. "F.R.I.D.A.Y create a new file. Pull up the statistics from any attacks that heroes have been involved in. The Accords too. And everything we have on Barnes."

"Yes, sir."

As the information came up around him Tony's eyes widened and the gears kept turning faster. He pulled something forward and made it bigger wishing that people and their problems were as easy as numbers.


	3. Chapter 3: Being Someone's Hero

**Chapter 3: Being Someone's Hero**

 **November 20** **th** **2017**

 **Stark Tower**

 **New York City**

With little sleep and much more than that on his mind Tony Stark rubbed his eyes. The files and numbers were flashing in his mind. His newest idea was what was keeping him up now along with some words Thor had spoken the last time any of them had seen him. The booming voice of the Norse Thunder 'god' kept him awake when he knew he should go to bed.

Pepper had gone to sleep hours ago after joining him in looking at the numbers and other components. After Tony's talk with Natasha and Rhodey he'd gotten to work. Pepper had realized something was up and joined in. She was one of the masterminds helping Tony, coming up with ways to persuade the world to change the Accords and make them better. Possibly even to drop them all together. The most useful thing she did was make Tony think clearly about the situation. Without his emotions blocking any point of views.

After all, all of this Civil War had been based on him and Steve clouded by emotions. From guilt and protectiveness for their friends when the Accords where first proposed, then mourning when the news of Peggy Carter's death came.

That had probably been one of the worst parts of the situation. Tony's godmother and the person who had been a second mother to him, a caretaker, mentor, role model and the most amazing part of his life had died. And then Ross and the Government had told him he couldn't go, not when he was needed in Vienna. Not when the Accords were going through.

Tony had been just as blinded by grief as Steve. Then a bomb had gone off, destroyed their chance. Steve was determined to protect his friend, the last part of his past after Peggy. And Tony, he had been determined to just keep his family, his team together. Their emotions got stronger when most of the team was imprisoned and Rhodey was shot down. Their emotions got to them, kept them fighting, all as Zemo planned. Especially when they reached Siberia.

Thinking without these things of guilt, grief, fear, and despair, cleared his mind. He was looking at the cold hard facts, all logic. Tony had come to his final decision. The Avengers needed to get back together to save the world. On their own terms. Without interference of anyone else, like the government, U.N, World Security Council, SHIELD, Hydra, aliens, robots, hurt civilians and etc. If people had an interest in working with the Avengers it would be brought straight to their face, no shades blocking anything from view now. Saving the world would happen on their terms as they always had done and would always do.

Now Tony was realizing he wasn't as angry and upset as he had thought. He wanted the Avengers back together. Not just for the world, but for them. He'd been preparing for them to come back together even before Peter made him reevaluate things. He'd been working on a shield for Cap, on more arrows for Clint, wings for Sam and something especially for Wanda. To stop anymore risks and mistakes with her powers. Then he'd gone and made the facility more comfortable, working on more rooms and bring more people to work in it. He'd been planning for this not even realizing it until they made him rethink it. The Avenger's were going to get back together.

Tony's hand reached to the drawer next to him where he knew a phone sat. He wondered if this was the time to call Steve. But then his hand dropped. The plan wasn't ready yet. Steve shouldn't hear it until it was. There were other people who needed to know and to hear about this first.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, see if you can find KAREN around. I know I told Peter I disabled everything and he probably double checked. But please try."

"Mr. Parker and his suit seem to be heading back to their apartment in Queens," F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice responded.

"Already?" Tony asked.

"It is nearly 3:30 AM sir."

Tony's eyes widened. "Fine. Prep the suit. We're going to get there before the spider does."

"Yes, sir."

At 3:45 AM Peter Parker climbed through his window. It was 45 minutes later than he told Aunt May he'd be back. She'd made him promise to be back at a certain time every night but he'd had to help more people. Sighing he climbed through the window and pulled off his mask. Dropping to the floor he pulled off his suit and turned to climb into bed.

"Geez kid. Get some clothes on!"

"Mr. Stark!" Peter yelped scrambling for a shirt to put on over his boxers. He used his webshooters and quickly threw on a shirt and sweatpants. "I told you I didn't want to talk to you."

"You had a good reason," Tony agreed.

"I did?"

"You did," Tony nodded. "Take a seat kid."

Peter did hesitantly. "You're not here to arrest me, right? That would make Aunt May mad all over again."

"No!" Tony said waving his arms. "I'm here to apologize. You were right. I tricked you to get what I wanted. It's something I've always hated when someone tried it on me and I promised not to do to anyone else. I broke that promise. And I have to apologize."

Peter looked shocked and stayed silent.

Tony continued. "I need to ask you why you even came to Germany when I asked. I know I didn't give you much of a choice but you could have tried harder to say no."

"Isn't it obvious?" Peter asked him.

"No. Or I wouldn't be asking," Tony frowned. "Now answer the question kid."

Peter sighed. "One second."

He got up and shuffled through his closet until he found a cardboard box and a photo album. He got up and sat on the bed beside Tony. "I was ten when you told the world you were Iron Man. That was the coolest thing ever. I was already a science fan and this just made you twenty times cooler."

Tony smirked. He'd heard this from so many people. Peter's admittance was unsurprising in so many ways. Peter frowned seeing Tony's smirk thinking he was laughing at him. "I can put it away. I don't even know why I'm showing you this."

"No! I want to see. I asked you to tell me why you came, right? If this is how you're doing it then continue!" Tony said insistently.

"Well, I guess the next year you announced the Stark Expo. I'd been having a hard time with friends in school but been doing really good at my work. So Uncle Ben and Aunt May bought tickets for us to go see the big event."

Tony breathed in sucking the air through his teeth. "You were there."

"I don't think you'd remember. But you kind of saved me from some of the Hammer Drones. I was stupid enough to try and fight them myself, to try and be a hero like you," Peter said. He opened to box and revealed a plastic Iron Man costume to Tony who looked at him.

"You did a good job kid."

Peter's eyes widened dramatically. "What?"

"I remember. Pretty well. You did something stupid but brave. You've always been a hero. One even better than me."

Peter shook his head. "Mr. Stark…"

"Tony. And you are kid. You've saved a lot of lives already and haven't killed anyone. That's much more than I did. You even tried to save your enemy, something I never would have done. And you convinced me to try and see things a different way. Even though I've been angry and upset. Which is why I wanted to know why you can forgive me so easily when I can't forgive anyone else, even myself."

Peter looked at Tony closing the box and the picture of him in the costume. "I came to Germany because you were giving me the chance to help. And because you were my hero, my idol and everything and you needed my help! You thought I could do something which made me really happy."

"And even more upset when I ignored you and told you that you couldn't do it after," Tony realized. Thoughts of his own childhood hero, Captain America, ran through his mind. Cap had needed him, and they'd worked together. Then Cap chose someone else over him and destroyed their team. "I'm sorry. I was a jerk."

"You weren't!"

"I was," Tony argued. "Don't try to convince me otherwise."

"But you came and apologized," Peter said. "So you aren't."

"And neither is Cap," Tony said. "Which is why I'm going to fix everything. Something big is coming and we'll need all the Avengers. And I'll need you to help me make sure that they get back together. This whole thing, this new plan, is all going to be because of you."

"What?" Peter asked shocked standing up on the bed and almost hitting his head on the top bunk.

"Yeah," Tony told him. "I know you said you didn't want to be an Avenger. Well I've got to admit something to you. That wasn't a test."

"It wasn't?"

"No. There were actually reporters waiting there," Tony said as he laughed watching Peter blush and stammer.

"But I'll need you to keep doing what you do, and be whatever else I need of you when I ask. Like my actual intern and trainee, in all things science and otherwise."

Peter looked at him shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah. You deserve an actual internship. Not just a lie you can use for an excuse. Most of it will be used to do hero stuff, including the science. You'll be developing stuff to save the world. The rest of the time you'll keep being Spiderman and being someone's hero."


	4. Chapter 4: First Steps

**Chapter 4: First Steps**

 **November 30th 2017**

 **Stark Tower**

 **New York City**

Tony sat at his desk spinning in his chair. He twirled a stylus between his fingers as he spun. Then suddenly he stopped as he saw Pepper enter. She was glaring down at him. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"I thought you were ready to do it," Pepper asked him. "And if you are you should do it soon. You're running out of time."

Tony sighed. "I am ready to do it."

"Then why are you procrastinating?" asked Pepper sitting down across from him.

"I'm not."

"You are," she said glaring him down.

He sighed and leaned forward again. "Fine. Maybe a little."

"Well not anymore," Pepper smirked. "F.R.I.D.A.Y call King T'challa of Wakanda for a video conference."

"What?" Tony yelped standing up from his seat. "No! Not yet. FRIDAY cancel the call."

"Too late sir," FRIDAY said.

"Why did I invent you?" Tony moaned sitting back in his seat.

T'challa's face appeared hovering so he was looking at Tony and Pepper. "Mr. Stark, I was not expecting a call from you."

"No," Tony agreed. "This was meant to be a little of a surprise. It needs to be private though. No one can hear this."

T'challa raised an eyebrow but called out in some language that neither Tony nor Pepper recognized. They saw several people leave the room behind him. "What is this about Mr. Stark?"

"Tony," corrected the billionaire. "And I don't think you've had the pleasure of meeting my amazing girlfriend and CEO, Ms. Pepper Potts."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance Ms. Potts," T'challa nodded. "But I'm afraid it's getting late here in Wakanda so if you could tell me what exactly you want now."

"It's not about the Panther," Tony assured. "But I do need your help as a Government official first. The Panther later. We're changing the Accords."

T'challa's eyes widened. "Are you sure this is the best course of action? The UN will not be happy and the—"

"No, they won't," Tony agreed. "But they won't be happy to hear that Cap and his team are hanging out in the jungles of Africa either. Will they?"

T'challa was silent for a moment. "Very well. How can I help you? I assume you didn't call me without a plan."

"No. We did not. This plan has a few steps. The first is getting rid of Ross for someone more reasonable, and saner."

T'challa raised an eyebrow. "How can I help with that?"

"You won't," Pepper said. "Tony and Colonel Rhodes have that taken care of. You'll be attesting to Zemo and his plot. As well as the affects of mind control on James Buchanan Barnes."

T'challa looked at them in shock and surprise. "You expect the UN and all those countries to go along with that?"

"I do," Tony nodded. He pulled up some files sending the numbers over to the king over the screen. "These statistics don't lie. Other things might take a bit more convincing."

T'challa looked at the numbers. Each time his eyes flickered across the screen they became wider and wider. Then he looked at Tony and nodded. "I see. I shall look over these and plan a speech. My advisors will help me to come up with anything else we think might be necessary. Expect a meeting of the United Nations to be called within the months time."

Tony grinned. "Do me a favor? Make sure Cap doesn't hear anything about this. That none of them do. Part of the plan and all."

"As you request," T'challa agreed. "Goodbye Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts."

The screen turned black. Tony looked at Pepper. "That was the easiest part."

"Agreed. I've already had your meeting with President Ellis scheduled. The sooner you get Secretary Ross fired the better it is for T'challa's task. If the US is on your side then less people will be willing to doubt you," Pepper told him. "Get ready to fly to DC in an hour."

"What?" Tony said standing up out of his spinning chair.

"And eat something while you're at it. Clean up too."

"Wait, Pepper !" he said as he watched her walking out. "Why didn't you give me more warning? Don't I deserve more?"

"Fine. Then I should warn you Rhodey is coming too," Pepper said closing the door behind her. "Now go clean up and get ready to go."

Tony sighed but got up. It wouldn't do to mess with Pepper now. Not when things were finally looking up for them. He walked out of the other door to his office and to his personal quarters and room. This was it. It was happening.

Tony and Rhodey sat across from the president three hours later. President Ellis sat straight at his desk, looking at them both. He wouldn't forget both men had saved his life years previously from a scheme involving the Extremis virus. But now they were coming here with a completely insane request. "You want me to fire my Secretary of State?"

"I just don't think you have all the facts," Stark leaned back fiddling with his watch. "Why did you choose Ross?"

"Because of his work with incidents like this. He's worked with many of you before and took care of responding to emergencies before. He's done a long hard service to this country. One he's continuing as my secretary."

"You said he's _worked_ with us before?" Stark said sitting forward. "How's that?"

"He took care of the Hulk. And his work on the Accords was fantastic," Ellis said. "So I'll be keeping him to advise me and serve our country for now."

"Mr. President, may I present to you a few extra facts, some history to show you exactly what we mean?" Tony asked. He pressed a button on his watch and some holograms popped up.

"Go ahead," Ellis sighed rubbing his forehead.

"General 'Thunderbolt' Ross was a Lieutenant General of the army. Years into the service he was put in charge of the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project trying to recreate the Super Soldier Serum."

"Yes," Ellis said. "I know this."

"Then you know the Hulk was a result of this experiment?" asked Rhodey. "I know the military keeps it pretty closed up. I didn't know any of this until I met Banner himself."

"The Hulk was an accident. He went against orders to test the experiment on himself. He tried to use the Super-Soldier Serum for his own gain," Ellis argued.

"Another of Ross's lies," Tony said shaking his head. "You can look. Here are some real files we dug up. Ones Ross didn't cover up. His daughter's fiancée, scientist Robert Bruce Banner, tested it on himself thinking it was a test for radiation resistence. He was trying to save Ross's failing project."

Ellis's eyes widened looking at the files projected in front of him. Then he scoffed. "Still an accident. Ross tried to save lives. He helped protect civilians against the Hulk."

"Let's see, Ross was enraged with the Hulk. He tried chasing him down, sending Banner on the run. Banner went to go learn to control the Hulk and try to keep other's safe, and away from it."

Ellis rolled his eyes. "What's the point of this Stark?"

"Just using some history to illustrate some facts, and why you need to reconsider some recent choices," Tony said in a friendly tone.

Rhodey sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for him but if you could please listen Mr. President. I assume you know about Ross helping enlist Hammer to make weapons once Stark Industries stopped making weapons? I was working on that project for the army at that time. Together Ross and Hammer tested an unsafe weapon and put the pilot of the ship at risk. Tony had to save him."

"We got rid of the deal with Hammer," protested Ellis. "After that none of us trusted his weapons."

"You got rid of it," Tony agreed. "For a few days, or weeks. Whatever it was it doesn't matter. The deal was back on when he created those drones with Vanko and sent them on civilians during the Stark Expo. One of my interns recently told me the drone almost killed him, an eight year old kid almost died. And when you did get rid of the deal again after that Ross didn't. He continued using Hammer's weapons. Especially when he got word of Hulk. Here's the receipts we managed to find."

Ellis bit his lip as looked at the hologram. "I'll have someone look into this. If you could…"

"After I'll leave you all this information," Tony agreed.

"But this doesn't really merit me firing him," Ellis told them.

"We're not done yet," Tony held a finger up. "Ross lied to his team when he sent them after Banner. They had no clue they were going after the Hulk. The men attacked Banner not knowing and had to face the Hulk. When Hulk escaped Ross helped one of his men get the same serum that made Hulk, illegally I might add. He created the Abomination, which attacked Culver University and caused that destruction. Ross used his weapons from Hammer and Banner transformed to protect Civilians and Ross's own daughter."

Ellis's eyes widened. "How do I not know this?"

"It's easy to cover files like these up. To blame something else. Especially when you have a record of serving your country," Rhodey explained.

Tony nodded. "To finish this part of the story, Blonsky went and became Abomination causing Harlem to be wrecked and attacking other soldiers. Banner went to go and fight Abomination. He saved the General's life and his daughters. Ross took Abomination into custody, only to push for him to be put into the Avengers Iniative. This idea was backed by the World Security Council, which had several Hydra members on it."

"But Abomination was never on your Avengers," Ellis said weakly.

"No, cause Fury interfered. Or had me do it. Ross still had Blonsky in custody. The monster was lost track of when SHIELD fell with Hydra. And though Ross still held a grudge with the Hulk he couldn't capture the man while he was on the Avenger's not until the Hulk fell subject to mind control and was sent on a rampage in Africa. Ross took that to help convince you and the rest of the world how dangerous Hulk was. So came the Sokovia Accords."

Tony slammed the file down on the desk. "Now for the next part of our request. Once you get rid of Ross, well, King T'challa has been reconsidering the records due to some statistics. And some evidence that came up. He asked us to get you to consider backing him."

"What?" Ellis shouted. "But the Accords are…"

"They have caused more harm than good Mr. President," explained Rhodey. "Especially since once Ross arrested the rebelling Avengers he put them in the Raft, which conditions would not be sanctioned by the Government. Maximoff has been put in a straight jacket, left unable to move, taunted and pushed around by the guards. Ross beat up several of the others, Lang, Barton and Wilson. These men have saved many lives. Ross hurt them looking for information on Rogers."

"Fine!" Ellis shouted having enough. "I'll look into Ross. You have my guarantee. But the Accords—"

"The Accords are BS," Tony said. "Look at these statistics. Look at them closely. I agreed we needed to be put into check, that we needed to be kept from causing more destruction or harm. But every time we did cause harm or destruction, we saved more than we hurt. For everything, good or bad, we or anyone else has done theres always something else. We'll leave this with you to think about. King T'challa will be waiting for your call."

Tony got up leaving a drive on the desk. Rhodey saluted to the president and nodded politely before following Tony out. He looked at his best friend. "You think this will work?"

"We can hope. Either way, I'm going to make sure that these Accords are trashed, or at least fixed. And that that the Avengers reassemble."


	5. Been Struggling to Make Things Right

**Chapter 5: Been Struggling to Make Things Right**

 **AN: Chapter title is a lyric from the Script's Superheroes. Also I know nothing about politics or how governments and things like this work. It's called fiction for a reason. Plus in the MCU things could be a bit different, how are we supposed to know?**

 **December 17** **th** **, 2017**

 **King T'challa's Palace**

 **Wakanda**

Tony sat back in the chair T'challa had left him in as he surveyed the private living room one more time and thought about what he was doing. He wasn't sure if this was the right decision now he was here. It was too late to go back though. Especially now that everything was in action.

T'challa had left to go work on the Accords and do his job for it leaving Tony alone in the room with guards outside it. He had left Tony there to do the next step of his plan as T'challa worked on finishing the rest of the other ones. And now Tony needed to do it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone.

Since getting the letter and burner phone from Steve almost six months ago Tony had looked at it many times. Of course none of it would make up for anything, there wasn't a single apology. But knowing Steve he would do that now. In person. That is if he still knew Steve. There was only one way to find out.

Flipping open the phone he pressed the number of the only contact programmed into it.. Holding it up to his ear Tony heard it ring once, twice, then a breathless and surprised voice. "Tony."

"Hey Capsicle."

Captain America, or he was no longer that, carried the phone around at all times. He kept it ready, waiting to hear and respond if Tony ever needed them. He had been surprised when it rang, just six months after their fights. Much sooner than he had ever wished for. He was walking through the palace to a room T'challa had asked to meet him in.

"I'm not so sure that's really accurate anymore," Steve joked trying to keep it light as he reached for the door handle.

"No. Maybe not. All this Wakandan humidity must've thawed you out," Tony said turning around.

Steve stopped not opening the door. He picked his hand up holding the phone closer to his ear. "You know?"

"Yeah. Not a lot I don't. Especially when it comes to the Avengers," Tony said.

Steve laughed a little relieved. "I missed you Tony."

Tony stiffened as he heard the door creak open. The phone fell to the floor and Steve froze. Tony turned with a sad smile. "I missed you too Cap."

Steve took a second. He looked at Tony, blue eyes swimming with confusion. Taking a second to catch himself he took a breath. "You're here. Does Ross now?"

"Ross is no longer in charge of me," Tony said grinning. "Not that he ever was."

"What about the Accords? About being put in check?" Steve asked hesistantly.

"Had something give me a push to look at things from the other point of view. We do need to be put in check," Tony agreed. "That's still true. But the Government isn't the one who's going to do it. And the Accords, well you were right about that. We're needed, and we won't always be able to convince those in charge that we are. The Avengers need to be sanctioned by the governments of the world. We don't need to be controlled by them. But our little fight was never really about the Accords. We've disagreed about things like that plenty of times in the past."

Steve paled and stood defensively. "Bucky. T'challa promised he would be safe! If you're here for him then…. I don't want to do this Tony. I want to be friends and I know I made a mistake."

"I know," Tony said somberly. "I did too"

Steve's eyes widened. He still get his defensive stance as he looked at Tony but made no move. He circled around him getting closer so they were standing just feet apart instead of across the room.

Tony sighed. "I'm not here for Barnes. At least not to arrest him. I'm here to make things better."

"I don't think even you could do that," Steve said. "We're fugitives now. Clint is who knows where."

"My guess is he's with Natasha," Tony said. "Probably. Most likely. He wouldn't risk going to visit his sister-in-law at her farm."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Wanda still caused those accidents. Sam's here but he's feeling more and more guilty for Rhodey everyday. Scott…"

"Ant-man," Tony said showing Steve he knew who he was talking about.

"Scott just wants to be with his daughter. There's no way his ex is going to let her near him now. And Bucky…. Well he's never going to be let off. They're going to put him in jail, or kill him."

"No," Tony said. "They won't. I still have issues with the guy. Still have issues with you. But he's innocent, like Clint was with Loki. It took me a while to realize, and though I still might never fully get over it I know what's right. What's right is getting the Avengers back together, even if we after work through all this *^*% to do it."

Steve looked at him stepping forward and taking a seat. Tony did the same. Steve looked at him closely then smiled, albeit still with a small bitterness in his heart. "What's the plan?"

"First, getting you guys home. Well, Sam, Scott, Clint and Wanda. You probably will want to wait here with your fellow frozen friend."

"You're still not making any sense Tony," Steve said. "We're still criminals according to the rest of the world."

"Not anymore. With a little help from T'challa, a talk with President Ellis and pulling a few other strings we got the UN to look back at the accords. Most of what happened shouldn't have. With Bucky and the stupid papers. Got a little legal help and consulting. That prison, the Raft, definitely not legal. Ask for Barnes, well he's still going to be tried. But that will be done fairly, knowing he was the worlds longest prisoner of war and under the control of Hydra not knowing what he was doing."

"They think he bombed Vienna too," Steve pointed out.

"T'challa attested that wasn't true. And the Barnes was under Zemo's control when he escaped from that facility."

"But then what's to stop them from controlling him again? Bucky wouldn't want me to let him out of the ice. Not until he's sure he can't be controlled."

"I found a way to fix that too," Tony grinned. "A nifty piece of tech I invented called BARF."

"BARF?" Steve repeated incredulously.

"Yeah. Bad acronym. I wasn't so good at coming up with them, doesn't sound as good as SHIELD does it?"

Steve had to chuckle then.

Tony continued. "It lets you pretty much go into your mind. Relive things, fix them, face them, can remove any controls or codes put deep into your mind. We're going to unfreeze Barnes, get him fixed up and ready to get back to the US to show the world he's innocent. All by Christmas."

Steve looked at him not knowing what to say. Finally he settled on something and looked at the other man his voice heavy with emotion. "Tony….I…. Thank you. I don't deserve this. I've put you through so much. I kept the truth about your parents from you, which was never my decisions. I was a jerk, breaking our friendship when I could have explained. When we could have worked together and just figured this all out. But I guess our relationship has always been rocky."

"No kidding," Tony scoffed. "You don't need to apologize Steve. I get it."

"No, I do. And I really need to apologize for being a jerk, from the start. I compared you to Howard, then went ahead and kept insulting you. You're more than the suit of armor Tony. You're one of the people I trust most, who I know wants to help this world and make it better, you're smart and you care even if you don't want to show it. I just hope we can be friends again."

Tony was silent for a minute looking down at his lap. "You know Cap, all dad ever did was tell stories about you. You were my hero. Not just Captain America, but Steve Rogers. Aunt Peggy made sure I knew all about that skinny kid from Brooklyn. She was my godmother, you know. I wasn't even allowed to go to her funeral because Ross needed me in Vienna. Total BS."

"I didn't realize."

"I didn't want you too. Because, imagine this. Your hero comes and tells you you're worth nothing. Just your armor and crushes your dreams. Then when you finally see him as your friend and he thinks he sees you as his he goes and betrays you. He lies about your parents deaths to you. So yeah, maybe I haven't fully forgiven you yet Steve. Maybe you don't deserve it. But we're both going to try. Now excuse me while I go debrief the scientists on how to use BARF."

Steve was left alone trying to think about ways to make it better, like Tony was as the genius left the room. Then the soldier put his head in his hands and cried for him, the other man and their friendship.


	6. Chapter 6: Back Where We Belong

**Chapter 6: Back Where We Belong**

A few hours later under a request from T'challa Steve gathered the remains of his team. Scott leaned back in a chair eyes half closed as Wanda looked down in another hands in her lap. Only Sam sat straight looking at Steve. "What's going on?"

Steve sighed. "Promise to listen to me. Alright?"

Scott's eyes flickered open. "Listen to Captain America. Doesn't sound too hard."

Steve smiled a little. Then he turned serious again. "I got some news today. Something big. And if it all works out you'll all be able to go home soon."

All three of his teammates stared at him for a minute. Sam skeptically, Wanda a bit harshly and Scott full of hope. Finally the latter's grin broke.

"Home? I'll get to see Cassie again!"

Wanda was snorting. "I have no home. Not anymore."

Scott was still going though his face had fallen. "Oh god, Maggie's probably gotten all types of restraining orders on me now. I'll never be able to see her again. And Hope is going to smack me so hard. At least I can depend on Hank to be happy to see me. I left to fight a Stark. And stop Soviet assasins. That's something he would appreciate."

Sam finally had enough. He turned on Scott. "Shut your yammering dude. Steve still hasn't explained everything."

Steve nodded. "I got a visit from Stark today."

Three voices exploded with questions but Steve held up a hand to end the questions.

"Tony's been busy. He's gotten Ross fired, mostly for unjustly imprisoning you among other things. Then with help from T'challa he got the world to agree on a trial for Bucky, a fair one. And to have another look at the Accords. We aren't being monitored and controlled on who we can save anymore. Most of that is gone. I don't know how he did it, but he did."

"So that's it?" Sam asked. "We're all friends again? No questions asked."

"No," Steve said sighing. "There are still issues. There might always be. I'm trying to work mine out with Tony but you shouldn't have any with anyone."

Wanda scoffed. "I should wish. Vision will be as terrified of me as the rest of the world now."

Steve looked at her. "I'm sure Vision is over it. You two will be fine. The rest of the world might still be scared. But they are scared of all of us. And _we_ know Lagos wasn't your fault."

"It was my powers," Wanda said. "I should be taken off the team if this plan of Stark's is to work."

"Stark has worked that out too," T'challa said surprising them all. "He's gotten the world to realize you are not at fault for that. You have saved more lives then were taken by the accident."

"I still caused it."

"Because your powers are not fine tuned. Those are to help with that," T'challa said as he dropped silver cuffs on Wanda's lap.

The witch's eyes widened as she fit them over her wrists. They glowed scarlet and Wanda grinned. She twirled her fingers and wrists. "They shall work."

"Tony's really here? He wants us back?" Clint asked. "I mean not that he wasn't a jerk. He locked Wanda up. And he worked with Ross after everything he did to Bruce."

"Tony was trying to fix mistakes he made," Steve said. "I was just as much at fault as he was. I didn't communicate. I took you from wherever you where. I know it wasn't retirement Clint. Don't say it was."

Clint shut his mouth.

Steve continued. "I was a jerk to Tony and we could have worked this all out. It's both our faults. And Zemo's. The blame lies on all of us. Which is why I agree we're going to have to work together to fix it. The first step is going home and being pardoned. Forgiving each other too. We can't be a team until we do that."

There was silence. Then T'challa spoke up. "This is what I have come to tell you. There is a quinjet here to bring you back to the US. First to talk to President Ellis and the new leader of the UN. Then to your homes. Captain, I assume you are staying here until Barnes wakes up and is healed?"

Steve nodded.

Wanda looked at T'challa. "Where will I go? I have no home but the facility."

"Which is open for you," Tony replied walking in. "Wanda, Clint. I know you're still mad. You have the right to be."

Wanda looked at him. "You have changed Stark. Something has happened to you."

Tony didn't reply.

"I will come back. To the Facility or wherever else we are welcomed. You made these to help me," Wanda said. She held up the cuffs on her wrist. "You wished to keep me from being hurt. Though you did not go about it in the best way. If you do not lock me in my room again I will come."

Tony smiled sadly. "Yeah. You're right about that. I've had a quick lesson on what happens when you tell someone not to do something and lock them in their rooms recently. Especially when it is to protect them. You and Parker should get along really well."

Wanda raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Tony held a hand out to her. "Can I be forgiven? I know you're still upset about your parents and Sokovia. I never knew about the weapons there. They were being sold without my knowledge. And Ultron….. I just wanted to protect the world. I guess I'm not very good at protecting. It doesn't end up well for me does it?"

Wanda smirked. "You seem to be getting better. You have long been forgiven for my parents and Sokovia. I hope you can forgive me for toying with your mind before, for causing such destruction and chaos."

"Not your fault," Tony said. "You were upset. You were tricked. Let's just get you back where you belong. Vision actually smiled and seemed to be excited when I told him. Excited! Vision!"

Wanda laughed with tears in her eyes. She looked at Steve and then T'challa. "Thank you for the refuge your highness. I will go pack up what I do have to go."

"We shall see each other again soon Wanda," T'challa told her.

Tony looked at Scott. "Mr. Lang, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah," Scott agreed sticking out his hand. "Sorry about the whole thing in the airport. To be honest I had no clue what I was doing. Only that I was helping Cap stop some super soldiers."

"I could tell," Tony said. "But I've looked some things up. My dad was pretty interested in that suit of yours. You'll have to assure Pym and Miss Van Dyne I don't intend to take it. In fact I want to talk to them both."

Scott looked like had questions but held them back. "I'm not going to jail again am I?"

"No, full pardons. We managed to explain to your ex-wife you were trying to save the world when you left. I'm going to wish you good luck anyway."

"Thanks Mr. Stark! Cap! Your highness." Scott shook Tony's hand hard. Then saluted Cap. He bowed a little to T'challa before running out after Wanda.

Clint leaned back in his chair. "Tony."

"Clint."

"You were a jerk."

"You were supposed to be retired."

Clint chuckled. "Don't tell me you fell for that BS. Laura has been a single mother for years. She doesn't need her brother in law living with her to help her. Nah, I was doing some undercover work."

"How am I ever supposed to trust you super spies?" Tony groaned. "But I'm hoping we're good?"

"Yeah," Clint said. "I mean you got us pardoned. And then changed the accords."

"And I'm assuming you're not going back to facility?"

"Not right away," Clint said standing up. "Probably should apologize to Laura first anyway. I'll ask Wanda if she wants to come but it shouldn't be more than a week or two. After Christmas."

Tony nodded. "When you do get back there's some new arrows waiting in your room. Got a new target range set up too."

Clint grinned. "Your feline highness, Steve… Well, I guess I'll see you in a few weeks."

Sam looked at Tony. "So yeah, I guess I'll go back. I want to see Rhodes."

"He's okay," Tony said. He knew the two men had been close before. They had bonded over their experience in the airforce and had worked together well. Both of them had a secret club of some sort where they complained about him and Steve. Tony was sure of it.

"I still need to talk to him. To apologize. To you too," Sam said standing up and holding out his hand sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy you're coming back," Tony said. "You guys left me with Vision and Rhodey. There hasn't been anything but takeout for weeks."

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's nice to know that's all I am to you. A cook."

Steve chuckled.

Sam looked at him. "You'll be okay? I do what you do. Just slower. So if you want me to stay then…"

"Go home Sam. I'll be back soon but you deserve to have this break," Steve said. Sam gave him a handshake and was pulled into a quick hug before he nodded to T'challa and left.

Tony looked at T'challa. "Mind making sure they get on the jet for me? I'll be there in a minute."

T'challa looked between Tony and Steve then nodded. Steve looked at Tony. Then down at his hands before looking up again. "I don't deserve to be forgiven."

"No," Tony agreed. "You don't."

"I almost killed you. That was after hiding the truth about your parents from you for years. I'm sorry Tony, I was a bad friend. I didn't want to believe Bucky could do that. Or that Howard was dead because of him. Mostly I just didn't want you to get hurt. I guess I hurt you more that way."

Tony didn't reply.

Steve sighed. "I know you didn't really need to forgive anyone else. You were never really that upset at them. Maybe a little disappointed. Hurt. But not angry. That all lies with me. The only people we really need to forgive is each other. And I forgive you, I have long ago. Because I was a jerk and I didn't think things through."

"Neither did I," Tony said. He looked at his watch. Then back up at Steve. "I need to catch a quinjet but I left BARF with the scientists. They should have Barnes back and without any mind control by New Years. Maybe the Holiday spirit will get to him. To all of us. We'll need it if we're going to be a team again. Have a happy holidays Capsicle."

With that Tony walked out of the room. Steve looked out the window following the man with his eyes. He saw him get into the Quinjet then Scott run on a few minutes later. The engines roared and the trees flew back as it rose into the air. Then Steve was left with only Bucky deep in his frozen sleep as Tony took the rest of the team. He could have snorted at the irony.


	7. Chapter 7: Lost From When We Wake

**Chapter 7: Lost From When We Wake**

 **AN: Chapter title from Avengers Assemble Cartoon Theme Song. I also know it's summer. I don't celebrate Xmas anyway. So sorry if this offends you.**

 **December 24** **th**

 **King T'challa's Palace**

 **Wakanda**

Steve sat down in the lab as the doctors shuffled around. They'd been watching Bucky's brainwaves using BARF. He was still frozen and unconscious. They were able to repattern his thoughts and get rid of the coding using the machine as he had been on his head for nearly two weeks.

A hiss sounded. Steve looked up to see grinning doctors as a heart monitor sped up. Cold air erupted from the tube Bucky was lying in. The glass top came off and Bucky's face was there. Slowly little flakes of frost fell from his skin. Steve waited as Doctors monitored and took notes.

Unlike his own defrosting Bucky woke within ten minutes. Hydra had perfected waking him for whenever they needed their operative. Bucky's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Steve. "How long has it been? Did you get into more trouble without me Punk?"

"Out of it," Steve said. "You too, Jerk. You're free."

"What?"

"We said we'd only wake you when we were sure your mind was your own. It is. All that stuff is gone," Steve grinned. "Just in time for Christmas too."

Bucky took a few seconds. "How?"

"Stark. He wants to get the team back together. He's still upset. Mostly at me, because he understands you weren't in control. This is his tech."

"You signed those Accords?"

"They've been dissolved," Steve said. "A new thing is being worked out. But we won't have governments in control of us. It'll mostly be us keeping account for each other."

"So we won't be going to jail?"

"You're getting a trial. A fair one," Steve said. "The others were pardoned."

Bucky frowned. "No trial is going to be fair Stevie. I still killed all those people. No matter who was controlling me. The courts aren't going to see it that way."

"We've had mind control come up in the past few years. Tony found a huge case that happened in New York with this guy called Kilgrave. They've worked out a fair system to judge it. And we were able to veto which judge would be preceding the trial."

Bucky took that in. "When are we going to do it?"

"As soon as you're ready. A few days probably. We thought that we should let ourselves enjoy Christmas first," Steve grinned.

Bucky felt himself grinning too. "Merry Christmas then Steve."

"Merry Christmas."

For the first time in years the two friends were able to celebrate the holidays together happily. Bucky was up and ready to move on from being frozen. He and Steve had started to talk a little, to prepare for what the trial would be like. Then on December 28th Bucky got into the quinjet with T'challa. Steve hugged him goodbye. "I'll be there. We'll get you free. Tony has gotten you some of the best lawyers in the world."

"You're not allowed in for most of it," Bucky reminded him. "That's part of the agreement. Only when you're testifying. Same with any of the others."

"They let Nat go. She's testifying for you now," Steve said not letting his good mood be ruined. "There's no way you're not getting out of this."

"Sure Punk. Thanks. For everything," Bucky said. He hugged Steve who hugged him back.

"I'll see you soon Jerk. Free and clear of charges," Steve said as he let go. Bucky got on the quinjet and Steve watched it go just like he had earlier that month. Then he turned to get the rest of his stuff ready so he could leave himself. It was a long flight to upstate New York and the Avenger's facility.

At the facility itself Tony woke up and yawned. Washing up quickly and throwing on a shirt and shoes he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. Then he turned and dropped it. Cursing he glared at the man in front of him. "You can't just come in like a normal person can you? It always has to be a surprise entrance from the shadows."

Natasha smiled. "More fun this way. I get to see you make more of a fool of yourself than normal."

Tony frowned at her. "Aren't you supposed to be making your way to Barnes's trial? You're testifying aren't you?"

"I am," Natasha said. She grabbed her own cup and sat down putting her feet up.

"Is Barton back too?" Tony asked looking around.

"He's going to check out that new set of arrows you promised him," Natasha told him. "Probably aiming it at Vision. He's talking with Wanda for the first time since everything right now."

"Over protective bird," Tony declared. He looked at Natasha. "So why are you here? You're leaving in a few hours so you wouldn't be here without an agenda."

"No agenda," Natasha said holding her hands up in a sign like surrender. "Only one friend checking up on another."

"You have friends?" Tony asked.

"That hurts Stark," Natasha said. Then she looked at him seriously. "You haven't been sleeping."

Tony groaned. "F.R.I.D.A.Y!"

"Yes, sir."

"Remind me to upgrade your systems so meddling spiders can't hack in," Tony said. Which reminded him to make sure the other spider couldn't do it to his suit again either.

"Are you having panic attacks again?" Natasha demanded.

"What?" Tony asked. "How do you even know about that?"

"SHIELD knew about everything involving the Mandarin and Rose Hill. I thought you'd realize that seeing as you got your little friend protection when Hydra rose."

"No," Tony said. "It's not that."

"Is it Steve?" Natasha asked leaning forward. "Barnes?"

"It's a lot of things," Tony said. "None of which you should be sticking your nose into."

Natasha gave him a look.

Tony sighed. "Super spy. Right."

"This isn't pretend Stark. There's not a lot of people I care about. And you've made it on that short list," she said.

"I'm fine Natasha. Maybe I'm a little nervous about working with Steve again. And with what Barnes trial will reveal. Or about all this other stuff I've been doing. Not to mention concern about what Underoos is doing. He's going to get himself killed," Tony said.

"Spiderman is fine," FRIDAY said helpfully. "He stopped a bank robbery last night. And saved someone from a kidnapper. Along with the usual muggers and other things."

Natasha looked at him. "What's wrong Stark? For real?"

Tony looked at her. "What do you think? You've got that super spy instinct, women's intuition and everything."

Natasha snorted. "I think you're lost Stark. You don't know what to do now. Or you do and think you're not doing enough. You're trying to give yourself a new purpose because you decided you won't murder to revenge your parents on a man who had no control over himself."

"Maybe."

"So what is your plan now?" Natasha asked. "To reassemble the Avengers. You've done that. Starting the process to free Barnes. Check. Repairing your relationship with Steve. Halfway there. What's next?"

"Expanding," Tony said realizing Natasha was a little right. He hadn't done anything for his plans since getting the Accords dissolved and bringing the other Avengers back. "Preparing. Thor said it himself. Something big is going to come soon. It's getting closer and closer. We'll need a bigger team, there's more people out there now."

Natasha's eyes glimmered. "There you go Stark. There's your plan. What have you done to do that?"

Tony looked at her. "What do you think? You're questioning me because I've done nothing."

"Why?"

"Well we're the Avengers, part of a team," Tony said. "Any more members wanting to be added to the roster need to be approved by the Captain first. Don't they?"

Natasha smirked. She pointed to the window behind Tony. "You're in luck then. Aren't you? Good luck Stark. I have a trial to attend."

With that Natasha walked out of the room leaving Tony alone. Tony looked out the window and Cap walking across the lawn towards the building. He grabbed his cup of coffee and walked to his private quarters and office. "FRIDAY?"

"Yes boss?"

"Open the Expansion Initative files."


	8. Chapter 8: Assembling the Pieces

**Chapter 8: Assembling the Pieces**

 **AN: A few things: Clint is not married. He's Laura's brother in law. His brother Barney was a criminal who was killed from his activities. Natasha wasn't really into Bruce. Ever. Sorry if that offends you. Clint is around her age, and they both are in their very late 20s early 30s. Same with Steve, Bucky, Maria, Sharon and Sam. . Wanda is 22 to 23. T'challa is a few years older maybe 26, 27. Tony is in his early 40s. Same with Rhodey and Bruce. Scott and Hope are in their mid 30s or so. Maria Hill is still working for Tony. MCU TV crosses over with movies. I think Defenders took place in September or October or something seeing on how the weather looks and how everyone's dressed in the show. So this is a few months after and some things have changed.**

 **January 17** **th**

 **Avengers Facility**

 **Upstate New York**

A few weeks into Barnes trial things were already starting to look good. Half the Avengers had testified as well as several people who had met him in hiding. Steve and Natasha especially had to go back and forth to the trial. Otherwise the team was together again.

It wasn't the same as before. Many of them had barely even worked together. The original team had split up after Ultron and they were back together now (besides Thor and Bruce). Of course the only four members there were Clint and Natasha who were on neither side but made everyone wary as well. Neither of them were the problem. Tony and Steve however were still slowly healing. Their respect for each other had been repaired. But their trust and friendship still had a long way to go. Especially because Steve was at the facility most the time while Tony went back and forth from the tower (he still had work and Peter.)

As for the newer team members they weren't having as much of an issue. They hadn't had much of a grudge against each other. Only Steve or Tony and that was quickly forgived once the two seemed to make amends.

Rhodey was slowly getting better now. He spent his time in therapy, keeping Tony from hurting himself and working too hard or with his other teammates. Sam spent most his time helping Steve stay calm while Bucky was in trial, feeding everyone real food, and helping Rhodey with therapy.

Vision was still learning how to act human and express himself. He spent most his time observing the others and trying to be helpful. He had no issues with anyone, except maybe Wanda. The two of them were awkwardly flitting around each other. Wanda was still wary of Tony a little, even though she knew she didn't need to be. Vision however was his creation and could be close to him. Neither had much skill interacting with each other and the tension was getting worse. Especially because Clint was glaring at Vision all the time for Wanda who he considered something between a sister and a daughter.

Scott Lang hadn't returned yet but was ready too any time he was asked. Tony had decided that would be soon. He wasn't officially part of the Avengers, neither was T'challa or Peter. Though the latter had refused thinking it was a test. With Tony's plan they would be on the team. Or something similar. But first he had to get Steve's approval and some help getting everyone on board with it.

Now he waited in the conference room with the round table ready to make his presentation. Maria Hill had already been there when he arrived. She had greeted him but then went back to doing work on her phone. Probably even texting Pepper. Natasha had come in after saying hi to Tony and raising an eyebrow when he wouldn't say anything about what was happening. Then she and Maria got to talking about spy things, girl things and other things Tony never wanted to hear about.

Last to come in was Steve. He looked around and greeted Natasha warmly before taking a minute to catch up with Maria who he hadn't seen since the Accords or maybe even a little earlier. Then finally he took his seat, apologizing to Tony because he had been at Barnes' trial.

Tony just nodded standing up himself. "So usually team meetings are for the whole team. But I needed help from you three first. Steve, you're the leader, strategist and moralist. I need you to help me make the right calls and keep this straight. Nat you see things no one else does and play the devil's advocate. Keep us from having weaknesses and balance Steve and myself out when we have our emotions take over."

Natasha looked amused at that as Steve looked a little offended. Then he nodded still not understanding why they were here. Hopefully Tony would get to that part soon. Now he was addressing Maria. "Hill, you helped Fury assemble the original Avengers and probably had the biggest part in getting us together besides him and Coulson neither of whom are available. You've worked PR/HR and ran SHIELD. You'll need to help me run this."

Now Maria looked intrigued. She was also looking at Tony like he was insane. Which was very possible too. "What exactly is _this?_ "

Tony grinned. He reached forward to the table and pulled up hologram. It was in big block letters showing many files and faces making up each word. " _This_ is the Expansion Iniative."

"Expansion?" Steve asked hesitantly leaning forward.

"Yes," Tony nodded. "Now that we're reassembled—"

"Finally. It took to long for you dumb a**es to get a f*^*in' clue!" They all swung to see Nick Fury stood behind them. He strode confidently towards them and pulled the seat at the head of the table out. Sitting down he leaned back with his legs up and crossed in front of him. He looked at each of them one by one.

"You son of a bi*^h!" Tony yelped. "Always have to make an entrance and steal my moment."

Scoffs were heard all around the table as Fury raised his one eyebrow. Tony grumbled. Hill smirked and looked at Fury. "Nice to see you again boss."

"Hey!" Tony protested. "I'm your boss!"

All three spies rolled their eyes at him. Fury looked at Tony still amused. "Let's hear that plan of yours Stark."

Tony puffed up his chest a little standing up straighter. "The Expansion Iniative is preparation for what's coming. After Ultron Thor mentioned something he called the Infinity Stones. They have unlimited power alone and together can do much worse."

"And they've been making lots of appearances recently," Steve agreed remembering Thor's words.

Tony made a noise of agreement. "In almost all of our biggest fights actually. And some other world catastrophes. They've been contained somehow, in the tesseract, Loki's scepter, the aether and at least three others we know exist but haven't heard of. Thor said one other has made an appearance that he knows of."

"So you're preparing an army to fight a war once these stones are brought into play," Natasha speculated.

"Not just for the stones. I'm preparing heroes to band up so that they can defend the world together when ever the need arises," Tony told her.

Fury was wearing a small grin now. Tony had taken the original Avengers Initative idea and made it better. He knew that Stark had always looked ahead and had already been making some moves. But this would really bring all his plans together in a way that everyone would find shocking. Fury leaned forward putting his feet down and elbows on the table like a poker player looking at his opponents and cards. "Who's on this expansion list of yours?"

"There's actually a few different lists. With such a big group like the avengers we'll need to have a rotating roster. Different teams will handle different things. People will be on them based on skills and how well they work together. Of course we'll have the main Avengers team with the rotating roster and several other. Once everyone agrees to come and we've made recruitments I can explain."

"Besides assembling a team of fighters I've had some other ideas. Many of the people I've put on this list bring skills besides their heroics and allies we can have help as well. To make this work we'll need all the help we can get. Press related, scientific assets and studies or even other business," Tony explained.

Everyone now looked thoroughly interested. Natasha looked closely at the files hovering in front of them and raised an eyebrow. She turned to Tony. "Names."

Tony grinned happy to see that they were accepting the idea. He opened a file titled Originals. "We'll start with what we have. Me of course, along with Pepper and SI for business resources and other influences."

"She's agreed with this?" Maria asked knowing Pepper didn't always like Tony's heroics.

"Yes," Tony said. "I was surprised too. But SI has always been about helping the world and helping the Avengers is a good way to do that. She also knows this is different than before and I'm not being stupid about this."

"Continue," Fury said getting annoyed.

"Right. Steve, who will probably be the leader. Along with him comes Barnes who will be a good sniper and fighter. He also probably knows a lot of things about Hydra and enemies that we don't. Then we've got Sam who also has military training, can cook and mother us all. He's also run therapy groups for Veterans which I know most of us probably need."

Steve nodded. "I'm fine with that. I'm sure Sam and Bucky will be happy to do any of that too. There's one thing I do have to argue with. Me being the leader."

Everyone looked at him. Tony spluttered. "You're the strategist. You call the shots. Of course you're the leader."

"This whole thing between us proved I can't be trusted to lead without my emotions or anything else taking over," Steve explained. "I need someone to balance me out. You have to agree that we lead this team together. This is your plan, your idea Tony. You're leading it beside me."

Tony looked at him in shock and took a few minutes to get over it. Then with a strange look in his eyes he nodded. "Fine. We'll do it together. This whole iniative will be led by us. Probably the Avengers too."

"You haven't finished with your list," Hill pointed out.

"Right. So we have Cap and his two duckling. Pepper and I, then comes you Nat and Clint. You're our intelligence. You're the people behind the lines, scoping out all the situations and everything. You bring all the experience to the table and honestly I have no clue what you two have been doing when you weren't on missions with the Avengers."

"Missions for me," Fury said grinning wryly. "So far with a few additions this sounds a lot like the original Avengers and my plan. A team of intelligence, strategy, power, idealism and many other things."

"That's because it is the original Avengers with a few additions," Tony consented. "Your plan was good Fury. I'm just making it better."

Fury smirked and nodded.

"So then we have Bruce and Thor who still aren't back," Tony said. "But I'm sure they will be soon, whenever this big thing comes. Hopefully Thor will bring in some Asgardian friends but I want to bring in some of their friends from Earth. Jane Foster and Erik Selvig are some of the best scientists out there. They have experience with the stones and being in action. Jane's ex-intern was a poli-sci major and apparently can wrangle scientists and keep everything managed better than anyone. She's going to be your right hand Hill."

"Are we talking about Darcy?" Maria asked. "She's a bit young and immature."

"Which is why she could use someone to show her how to do things," Tony agreed. "Are you good with that?"

"Fine," Hill nodded.

"Good. So we've got Thor's science girlfriend. We need Bruce's science ex too," Tony grinned. "Betty Ross agreed to come help out. She's also one of the top scientists in the world and ex-Secretary Ross's daughter. If her joining us doesn't keep him from making trouble nothing will."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Steve asked.

"It's actually brilliant," Natasha said. "Ross has been known to back down from things his daughter asks him too. She's also been around the Hulk before and he won't harm her. If Bruce comes back that will be useful. Especially because I don't think he'll be happy to see me again."

No one really seemed to know what to say to that. Natasha and Bruce had flirted but Natasha flirted with everyone to get what she wanted. To be honest Tony was sure there was nothing left there but awkwardness. Quickly he started on the rest of his list. "Vision and Wanda are both huge powerhouses. Their powers both come from the scepter. Maybe that will be helpful. Then there's T'challa. He has a lot of pull as a government official. Not to mention he runs one of the most advanced nations on earth which also is the supplier of Vibranium. His fighting skills are also amazing."

"He's a good ally to have," Steve agreed. "He was a lot wiser than both of us when things happened in Siberia. He was able to look past his emotions in a way neither of us could."

"Wakanda is a good ally, but if you get on their kings bad side nothing good will come of it," Fury warned. "Make sure not to offend this guy in anyway. I'm sure you idiots will manage it somehow."

"I think we all already have," Natasha grinned.

Tony rolled his eyes. "He's been dealing with us and it's been fine. I do want to talk about this last guy though. Especially you Fury, I think you might have had a few dealings with some of his friends in the past."

"We talking about Pym?" Fury asked eyebrow raised. "Brilliant man, had absolutely no sense and people skills. His wife was the one who took care of that. It was a bad day when we lost her."

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "I hear he hates me because of the old man too. Which is bad because I'd like his help. And his daughters. The two of them recruited former cat thief and electrical engineer Scott Lang to help them stop Darren Cross who was dealing with Hydra. He happened to steal something from here to do that which is when Falcon got acquainted with him."

"Acquainted?" Steve asked chuckling.

"I'm not sure Sam would want me saying it any other way. Either way Lang has some connections with the underworld from his time in prison. He's good at stealth work and I hear his electrical engineering comes in handy. He can also become giant which is awesome," Tony said.

"What about Van Dyne?" Fury asked.

"I'm getting to that. Pym recreated his wife's old suit. Apparently Hope wanted in and she's as good as Scott, maybe even better. Either way they're a package deal. Pym might have issues with that because of his grudge against dear old dad but if I can get him to agree maybe he'd consult too. He's one of the worlds most brilliant minds and he has more experience than most of us."

"He was on the old list for the original Avengers Iniative," agreed Fury. "We didn't have enough people though so it never happened."

Steve nodded not having known this then looked at Tony. "What about Scott's daughter? He's not going to want to leave her again."

"I've offered to help his ex and her husband move to New York. The kid should be able to see her dad all the time here and we'll give Scott an extra room next to his and Hope's," Tony said. "I think they should agree to it. I've already sent the message. Otherwise that's it for the Avengers."

"What about the guy you brought with you too the airport in Germany?" Steve asked. "Spiderman. From Queens. Seemed like a good guy. He was a good fighter too, though a little untrained."

Tony's face paled darkening a little as everyone turned to him. Fury looked at him. He wore a secret amused smile. "Spiderman won't be on the Avengers team, will he Stark?"

"No," Tony agreed. "I've got other plans for him. But even if there's no more Avengers there's other heroes. Which is what brings us to the next part of the list."


	9. Chapter 9: To Defend the World

**Chapter 9: To Defend the World**

Tony reached forward and shrunk down the file with the Avengers. It became the dot on the I in Iniative. Then he reached for another letter and a file within it and made it larger. Tony pulled it so different faces were flashing across. He sat back down as several videos played.

"You might recognize some of these guys. They're local celebrities in New York. They've been in the news for the past two or three years and took a lot to find out about. In fact I only discovered the last guys identity recently. And one of the others I wasn't even sure had a huge part in it until I found some very well hidden footage of him fighting. They teamed up back in October or November to stop whatever was going on at that Midland Circle building. I'm not sure what it was but it was sketchy. Since then people have been calling them the Defenders."

"The Defenders?" Hill asked.

Natasha looked speculative. She bit her lip. She looked at the four faces. "I've heard of a few of them. You sure Danny Rand was actually a part of this?"

"Yes," Tony said. "I'm sure about all of them. Let's start with Rand since you asked. Around the time he reappeared things started to get weird with his company. Of course that was to be expected but FRIDAY was able to see behind the scene dealings with several triads and mobs in drugs and other things. That stopped again soon after. For a few months he was gone again travelling around the world. Then he showed up again with his partner and girlfriend, Colleen Wing. She owns a martial arts studio and is wicked with a Katana."

Steve analyzed a video. "She's real good. Though a bit more violent with that sword than most."

"Seeing as she and Rand seemed to be tracking an actual Ninja syndicate it makes sense," Maria said looking at the files.

"Right. So here's some footage of Rand," Tony said pulling it up. He watched everyone's confused glances as Danny's fist glowed and he started to fight. "Apparently he goes by the Iron Fist. That's where he was. In this mystical city learning to train. Something about punching a dragon in the heart? I'm not sure how much I believe. Either way the whole thing at Midland Circle had to do with him being kidnapped to use that fist as it wasn't his money."

"That will come in handy too though," Maria pointed out. "Rand Enterprises has so many dealings and connections. If we team up and have their resources as well as ours we can do a lot more than we thought."

"Right," agreed Tony. "Either way Rand is a mystical ninja now who has a samurai girlfriend. They teamed up with a few others. Like Jessica Jones. She had to do with that mind control case I told you about Steve."

"The Kildrage guy?" Steve asked.

"Kilgrave," Fury said. "Guy was a bastard. Jones has been on our watch but she wasn't causing any trouble. At least till Kilgrave got a hold of her."

Tony nodded. "She was his toy for several months. He was interested in her because she's got powers. Super strength for one. As well as a really strong jump that might be similar to flying. She stopped him though. As for getting involved with the other Defenders, it happened because she's a PI. A really good one."

Natasha nodded. "I've heard good things about her. When she actually works. She's only started taking cases again after this whole team up thing."

"She's also usually drunk, rude and antisocial," Tony nodded. "So yeah. She'll get along well with some of us."

There were several snorts from around the table.

Tony continued. "She also has some useful friends. Her adoptive sister for one runs a popular radio show and holds some celebrity sway. Used to be a child star. Trish Talk gets a lot of messages out. Pepper really enjoys it."

"I've heard of it," Steve agreed. "People listen to her. That's good."

"Right," Tony said. "And Jones also has an assistant. Malcom Ducasse who was also formerly under Kilgrave's control."

"Anything else?"

"No," Tony said. "But Ducasse is an option to work with Hill and Darcy."

"Who's the other two men?" Steve asked pointing to a bald black man.

"You'll like this guy Steve," Tony grinned. "Carl Lucas, though he now is known as Luke Cage was the son of a pastor in Georgia. Said pastor had an illegitimate child who got ex-cop Cage imprisoned wrongfully. There he was experimented on. He has inpeneratable skin. It's like rock, no needles or bullets can get through."

"He got out of prison with his power and started over. Got involved with Jessica Jones in the Kilgrave mess then lost his bar and job. Started over again in Harlem. He does whatever he can to help people there. A local protector. That's how he got involved with other three."

"As for other friends he has a cop friend name Misty who lost her arm in Midland Circle's fall. I plan on giving her the Barnes special. He's also got another friend, his ex, a nurse named Claire Temple. Apparently on three completed unrelated incidents she became friends with all of them. Jones when she brought Cage in after knocking him out, Cage when he walked into her mother's diner, and Rand when she was taking self defense with Colleen Wing."

"As for the first person she met, well it was the Devil of Hell's kitchen in her dumpster," Tony finished.

"Her dumpster?" Natasha laughed. "Sounds like someone Clint could get along with. Do you know who he is? He wears a mask unlike the other three."

"Took a lot but there was one thing that brought it all together. The same lawyer worked three cases the Devil was involved in. Matt Murdock was involved with Fisk, the Punisher, Jones and Cage. He actually was under Midland Circle when it collapsed. From reports I hear he just got back to his job and doing his patrols."

"Murdock?" asked Steve. "So he's a lawyer. That's useful."

"He's a good one," Hill nodded. "Pro bono. Any idea what skill he has Tony?"

"He isn't as public as the others. But I was able to figure out it has to do with the fact he's blind."

Natasha laughed harder. "Let me guess. That gives him better senses? This guy and Clint are two peas in a pod. At least Clint has partial hearing."

Tony nodded. "Back to the point. Murdock's the most experienced. He's also got a prominent ex-partner though I think they're starting to work together again. Nelson and Murdock. Nelson was actually Cage's lawyer. As for his girlfriend, Karen Page. She used to be their secretary but is now an investigative reporter. Another person for our PR team."

"So you want to bring these Defenders on to the Avengers?" Fury asked. "You sure that's a good idea Stark. They seem smaller scale."

"Which is why they'll be allies of the Avengers. Maybe they'll rotate onto the team when needed for missions. Otherwise they'll keep defending New York. We can bring them on to help whenever we need too," Tony explained.

Together they watched footage of a fight with all four in a hallway. They worked well as a team. Blending together different styles from much different people. It was a lot like the Avengers. But at the same time it was different. Tony gave them a few minutes to look before shrinking the files again. Then he pulled up a new one. This one showed building collapsing one after the other.


	10. Chapter 10: SHIELD from Coming Threats

**Chapter 10: SHIELD From Coming Threats**

Fury and Hill exchanged quiet glances as the videos showed a young woman with dark hair chopped short in black leather with silver on her arms. She looked to be oriental in origin and ran from the building after it collapsed. Video after video played as they watched.

Tony pointed at her freezing it as they turned so he could see her face. "I plan to have her on the actual Avengers. Or even the Defenders if they accept her. This was also on the news a lot. Actually right after the Accords and Siberia she appeared. She's a bit of a mystery but everyone calls her Quake. "

"Her real name is Daisy Johnson, she used to go by Skye," Maria said.

"You know her?" Natasha asked looking between Fury and Hill.

Fury sighed. "Now is as good a time as any. Is Barton here? If we tell you about Johnson we're going to need to tell you about the others."

"I'll go get him and catch him up on what's going on so far," Natasha volunteered leaving.

Steve and Tony were left looking at Fury and Hill sucpisciously. After a few minutes of silence Tony cracked. "What are you hiding now Fury?"

"More than I should have. I actually should have told all of you a long time ago," Fury said as Natasha and Clint sat back down. "Especially the two of you."

Hill interrupted. "Just listen. And don't get to upset."

Fury nodded. "Johnson was a SHIELD consultant on one of my best teams. On a brand new teams first mission they caught her working for the Rising Tide. She's one of the worlds best hackers. She actually joined as a Level One agent less than 24 hours before Hydra and the fall."

"So what did she do after SHIELD fell?" Steve asked.

"Worked for SHIELD," Fury replied. "Under the new director."

There was silence as everyone looked at Fury in shock. Steve broke the silence. "We took down SHIELD to end the corruption in it. To end Hydra. If you started it over with a new director then…"

"This new Director wouldn't let the corruption happen," Hill interrupted. "One of the best men out there."

"Who is it?" Tony demanded. "And why haven't I found anything about this?"

"Agent Johnson. She's good enough to keep anyone of their trails. You actually might have seen traces of their teams work," Maria explained. "But mostly it's undercover and has been under the radar. That's always the kind of man Coulson was."

There was a moment of silence. Clint was clenching his fist and Natasha looked empty though she had her hand on his shoulder. Steve looked shocked and unsure of what to say. It was Tony whose fury showed through. He never hid his emotions like the others, at least not as well. "Agent is dead. Loki stabbed him through the heart. We were all at his funeral."

"Phillip Coulson _was_ dead," Fury sighed. "For eight days. We brought him back using an experimental procedure called TAHITI. He was given false memories and led to believe he'd only been dead a few seconds."

Clint's voice cracked as he broke. "Why didn't we know? Why didn't he tell us?"

"Because I told him not too. Obviously he tried anyway. We've intercepted all of his attempts. He gave up last year," Fury replied.

Clint balled his fists. "He was our S.O. Our handler. Phil has taken care of me since I was just 18 then you let me think he was dead."

Hill sighed. "I can't explain it very well. Phil might be the one to know best but the procedure that brought him back had some side affects. It's why we kept him away."

"Side affects?" Natasha asked coldly.

Maria nodded. "Phil was probably of all the people we tried it on or tested it on he was the one who handled it best. It's gone now those side affects. But we didn't want you to see him like that. After that it was us stopping him for not as good of a reason."

There was a small silence before Clint spoke up again. "And you would have let him suffer like that? You put him through this operation knowing there were side affects?"

"We prepared," Fury replied. "Phil was given a team. The one I mentioned before who's first mission ended up acquiring Johnson. They were supposed to help him on missions. But they were also there to end it if it got bad. First on the team was May."

"Mel?" Clint, Natasha and Tony asked together. Steve looked confused. So did Steve and Natasha as they looked at Tony surprised.

"I didn't know she worked for SHIELD. Her mom was part of the CIA. She worked with Dad and Aunt Peg a lot. We were thrown together a lot because of that."

"She's been a SHIELD agent longer than both of us," Clint replied. "She was Coulson's partner for years. She helped train me. Not to mention she was Maria's S.O. probably for a lot of others too."

"So she'd be a good ally?" Steve asked.

"The best. I considered her for the Avengers," Fury said. "Too bad she wasn't doing any thing but a desk job then. She only got back into field work when I asked her to watch Coulson."

Natasha and Clint sat a little straighter with less sadness and heaviness on them. Tony pulled up Mel's file and looked it over before putting it in a new file. He took one for Coulson too.

"The other specialist on their team was Grant Ward," Maria said. "I'll let them explain it but he never worked for SHIELD."

"Guy was always a douche," commented Clint.

"Ward and May were too take Coulson out if the need arose. But we had a biochemist and engineer there to help him if they could before the last option was taken. We gave him the best team out there."

"I think I know who you're talking about," Tony said pulling up two files and looking at Fury. "Fitz and Simmons. I've had my eyes on them for a while now."

"Youngest graduates of SHIELD SciTech. Responsible for some of the best equipment. Add them to the list. You'll want all of Coulson's team. Original or not."

"Who are the newer members?" asked Steve.

"I have a guess," Clint grinned. "Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter. Bobbi and I have always kept in touch."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Which is why she's a great agent."

Tony found her file and opened it grinning. He added it to the list. "Undercover work, good fighter, and Hunter is a merc with some good connections."

"She and Hunter are no longer part of the team though," Maria explained. "They ran into some trouble and had to quit."

"They're working for me now," Fury informed them.

"Geez Fury," Tony yelped. "How many hidden spies do you have working for you?"

There was no answer. Fury just looked at Hill again. "Mackenzie is on their team too. Good mechanic, huge man, awesome fighter and has the makings of a leader."

Tony did as he suggested then looked around the table. "Anyone else?"

"The InHumans," Fury and Hill said together.

Hill continued. "He had a team of them. Though only two could still be brought on. Elena, or Yo-Yo Rodriguez is Colombian. She has the ability to run somewhere with super speed and always slings back. Hence the nicknames. She was actually one of the few who signed the accords."

"Who's the other?" Steve asked.

"She's already been mentioned," Fury told them.

"Quake. Or Daisy Johnson. Or Skye. So it was Phil's team that recruited her?" Tony asked.

"Another of his strays," Clint said with a wry grin. "Hey, Nat! We have a little sister!"

Natasha rolled her eyes. She looked at Fury who continued Tony's information. "She can tell you her whole life story. It's an interesting one. But she found out she was an inhuman and her birthname was Daisy Johnson. She has the power to control vibrations."

"Hence the name Quake," Steve murmured. "Impressive."

Maria nodded. "I don't have all the details but she's no longer with Phil's team. She's on the run around the country. And they're trying to find her."

"We can help with that," Tony said smugly. He threw up a map projecting form different cities were timestamps and footage of Quake. Then he collapsed it and put it in the Expansion file. He looked around the table again. "Any other suggestions? I have a suspicion but I want to be sure."

"If you mean Sharon then bring her on," Steve blushed.

"Right," Tony said. "She's already moving to SI's payroll. Growing up with the founders of SHIELD means I know all their relatives and secrets."

"Not all of them," Fury reminded him. Everyone stared at him in shock realizing he had made a joke falling into another moment of awkward silence.


	11. Chapter 11: How A Superhero Learns to

**Chapter 11: How A Superhero Learns to ….**

 **AN: Title Taken from the Scripts song Superheroes**

Tony shrunk down everything again pulling up a final document recognizable to everyone there. He made it bigger and the silence grew cold and stony. "There's one thing that almost everyone had in common. Most the people I named, with a few exceptions were on the Project Insight list."

"They targeted every single one of the original Avengers. Of course the most important people in SHIELD, ex agents or otherwise. Most of our allies too. Peggy, Maria, Fury (though they thought he was already dead), May, an Antoine Triplet (the grandson of Gabe Jones), Rhodey, Sharon Carter, Jane Foster, Darcy, Erik Selvig, Pepper Potts, Betty Ross, even Bruce's cousin Jennifer. T'challa as Wakanda's heir. Then the Pyms and Scott Lang because of his infamous stunt as a cat burglar. "

"Then there's a few names not as recognizable. Nelson and Murdock were on the list. So was Luke Cage under his real name. Trish Walker because of her Radio show. Christine Palmer, one of the worlds best Neurosurgeons and her colleague the now injured and recuperating and missing Stephen Strange."

"Are we recruiting them too?" Steve asked at the last two names.

"No," Tony said. "No reason too. Strange is also a narcisstic jerk."

"Sound familiar," Clint scoffed.

Tony rolled his eyes. "But that's not the reason I brought up Project Insight. The list also had few interesting names. The ones that surprised me most were the children."

"Children?" asked everyone in the room.

"Cassie Lang for one," Tony nodded. "A few child geniuses and prodigies. A few had my special attention. That's why I'm talking to you about this now. I've kept my on this list and the names since DC. Mostly it's senators, politiicians, heroes, police, soldiers and the like. But this was one of the most interesting."

Tony sighed. He had gotten Peter's permission to do this but he was still a bit nervous about it. Finally he decided it was time. Tony zoomed in on Peter's name pulling up the picture of Peter's face. "Meet Peter Parker."

"How old is this kid?" Hill asked skeptically.

"Fifteen. But he's one of the most dangerous on the list. Especially to our enemies," Tony said. Everyone looked at him doubtfully. Except Fury. He was stony and silent. Then he spoke.

"If the kid is as good as his parents I don't doubt it. I've seen what you've been doing with him too Stark."

Tony looked at Fury surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Richard Parker was a famous scientist. I'm sure you know that. But you probably didn't know he was on the project that made Banner the Hulk. He quit a few months after Banner joined. His excuse was he wanted to stop travelling back and forth and stay with his family. In reality he brought the information to our attention. His wife Mary was one of our best agents."

"Does May know about this?" Tony asked suddenly. "Because Peter sure as hell doesn't."

"No one knew. But the plane crash that killed the Parker's sure wasn't an accident," Fury said.

Tony cursed under his breath. "I put the kid on a plane. Happy said he was scared out of his mind. Fudge. He was on a plane for me twice."

No one heard him. Steve was already asking the next question. He was hoping the suspicions he had were wrong. "Is that why he was on the list? Is he as smart as his parents?"

"Yes. Very. His IQ is around the same as mine," Tony admitted. Interested sounds rose from around the table. "But that's not the only reason he was on the list. The other is more simple. The kid's a natural hero."

Tony pulled up some footage especially familiar to Natasha, Clint and Fury. It was of the Stark Expo with Hammer drones zooming around. Then Tony moved the footage to a specific spot letting them see a kid in an Ironman mask facing down one of the drones. "This is the Stark Expo. He was no older than ten I think. But he tried to confuse the Hammer drone into thinking it was me. Most kids that age would have run."

"Did you know about this when your recruited him to fight Steve at the airport?" Natasha asked. The whole table turned to her.

"So he is Spiderman," Steve said not as surprised as he should have been.

Tony nodded pulling up more footage. These were recognizable YouTube videos of Spiderman. "I actually only knew Peter was Spiderman because I kept tabs on him from Insight. I thought there wasn't anything special about him besides his brains. But I found out about his powers a month before the accords. He only told me about the Expo a few weeks ago."

"It sounds made up but Pete said he was bitten by a radioactive spider. He's still not sure about everything he can do. He does know he has superstrength, somewhere in between Hulk and Cap. He can also stick to any surface. He never gets nausesous. Even when pacing on the ceiling."

Maria snickered at the idea.

"Super healing, super senses and metabolisim as well. Extra agility and something he calls his spider sense that warns hims of incoming danger. Plus with his brains he developed web slingers himself to swing across the city. It dissolves a few hours later. And some goggles to help him deal with his senses. I made a few tech upgrades when he joined up."

"You brought a child into this," Steve said finally.

"One who was already out fighting. In a hoodie," Tony pointed out.

"He's 15 Tony!" Steve protested.

"I know Steve," Tony said somberly. "I want him to stop. I've asked him too. I tried in so many ways. Then when he wouldn't I gave him the suit for protection. Then he went and took away all the monitoring protocols I had on there and didn't listen to my instructions. So I took the suit away."

Everyone looked at Tony surprised he would do that. Clint raised an eyebrow. "You actually tried to discipline the kid and take away the suit?"

"He actually stopped for a bit. Until he discovered the weapons dealer he was after was his homecoming date's father. Went after him with his hoodie outfit. Got trapped under a building and pulled onto the plane transferring things from the tower to the facility. That's what the dealer was trying to steal from. And Peter… he went without his suit, stopped a plane with a broken wing from crashing into the city, battled this dealer, then saved his life when he got hurt trying to get away."

Tony took a deep breath. Then he looked at Steve. "I took away his suit. He said he was nothing without it. Then he showed me. He showed me what he could be without that suit of armor. Peter was always meant to be a hero. No matter how young he is."

Steve took a gasp as he recognized the words from his first conversation with Tony. A lot had changed since then. But Tony obviously thought he had the same opinion of him. He wanted to make sure Steve didn't think of Peter in that way. He looked at the table around him.

"Peter lost his parents. Then he lost his uncle right in front of him days after he got those powers. But according to him he needs to help people because he can. Something about responsibility. And he's the reason I decided to think like that too and see the other side of the Accords. The reason I could come to a compromise. This kid is going to be a greater hero than all of us."

Steve agreed about the potential and ability of the kid. But he was still just that. A kid. "He's a kid. He can get himself killed. He might have the right intentions. He might be brave. But bravery comes close to plain stupid. You said you took away his suit. Why? I'm guessing because the incident on the ferry. People could have died."

"People could have died for any reason Steve," Tony explained. "Yes, Peter made a mistake. So have you and I. We learn from them. He has too."

"He's too young Tony," Steve said stubbornly.

"You're being to hard on him," Tony said.

"I'm the only one being hard on him," Steve said.

"Rogers is right," Fury said. "He's still a kid. But Stark is right too. Parker won't stop no matter what we tell him. We're not forcing him into this fight for us. This was his own decision."

"It's a much different situation then mine," Natasha nodded. "Or even Clint's. The kid isn't trained. But he's choosing the fight. And he's choosing it to do some good."

Tony nodded. "That's why he has all those monitors on the suit. FRIDAY is the Training Wheels protocol back up?"

"Yes, sir. The Baby Monitor as well."

"Baby Monitor?" Maria scoffed. "Stark you his parent or something?"

"It's to keep him safe," Tony squawked. "But that brings up the other part I wanted to say. Peter might have the abilities. They can get him through a fight. He has skills and he's started to teach himself. But he needs more training. In fact there's several kids out there with potential like his. Kids with the power, the skill, but not the training or help to do so. They have the potential to be the next generation of heroes, to become greater than us. Which is why I propose this…"

"The Avengers Academy?" Clint asked skeptically reading what Tony pulled on to the screen.

"Mostly it'll be the kids getting training from us. We'll help train them so they can be prepared for anything. This way when they go out, because they will and we won't be able to stop them, they'll have the training. We won't be around forever. Especially with this job. People will take our take our place. We can ensure that those people will be trusted this way," Tony explained.

"It still sounds like we're using child soldiers," Clint said.

Natasha leaned over to whisper a few things to him. He sat and looked at Tony. Then back at her. "We both were young when we started. You much younger than I was. I was already in my late teenage years. Why should we subject other kids to this?"

"Because they're already doing it themselves," Natasha told him. "Tony might be right Clint. Let's listen to what he's proposing."

"Fine."

Tony sighed. "Okay, so yeah. I didn't force these kids into becoming heroes. I might have had an impact though. Like I did with Peter. Especially with this kid. I know he was on SHIELD records after Extremis and the Mandarin. And he was on the Insight List too."

A picture of a teenager with shaggy blonde teenager appeared. He was grinning widely and covered in grease smudges. Tony shook his head with a fond grin.

Fury raised his eyebrow. "This is the kid from Rose Hill?"

"What's Rose Hill?" Steve and Clint asked.

Tony's face fell. "It's a long story. One that I managed to put Bruce to sleep with actually. And he's not easily bored. But Harley was 10 when came with his potato gun ready to stop the person breaking into his garage and workshop. Instead he found me and the suit. He helped me fix it, and then stop Extremis soldiers from destroying his town. Then he played my backup on comms while I saved Pepper. In return I gave him a state of the art lab."

"You gave a kid a lab?" Maria asked. "We didn't know about that part. That's stupidly dangerous."

"Not when these are kids like Harley and Peter. Both of them are smart. They understand how the suit functions better than almost everyone. They read papers people three times their age don't understand. Which is why I kept an eye on Harley."

"So why haven't we heard about this kid before?" Steve asked.

"Hydra came out. His name was on the Insight List. I moved him to be safe. That was the first time I saw him again. I still kept a watch on him. He and I kept in touch for a bit. But it was touch and go as we traced down Hydra and I created Ultron."

"Get to the point," Fury ordered.

"Like I said. Harley is smart. He's also determined and knows the workings of my suit almost better than everyone. So when he heard about what happened with Ultron he got upset. He started to create parts of his own suit. He didn't have the right tools, but it would have been successful. I've seen the plans."

"This kid created his own suit?" Natasha asked. "Even Vanko was barely successful with that."

"He doesn't have the full suit. Like I said he doesn't have the right tools or resources. Just working gauntlets."

"How old is he?" asked Steve.

"13. Very nearly 14. But Harley thinks he can protect the world just as well as Ultron or Vision. I had no clue about any of this. I only got the chance to call him up again after Siberia while I was on bed rest."

"And that's when you heard?" Clint asked.

"Kind of. We were discussing some science and mechanics. I told him that I was using his retroreflector idea for my planes. Then he told me he still planned to use them on _his_ suit. That's when he made a stupid excuse and hung up."

"So you're going to let him build these suits?" asked Steve slightly furious.

"To be honest I would have given my suits and a lot of other things to Harley one day anyway. He's meant to be part of the Ironman legacy which is why I want him as part of the Academy."

Everyone took that in slowly. Then Maria asked the next important question. "Are you moving the kid out here just to be part of this Academy? What about his parents?"

"Harley lives with his single mother and younger sister. In a small town like his he won't have the learning opportunities his mom wants for him anyway. So when he starts High School next year it will be at Midtown Tech and Science. He'll be near Peter then. We're still figuring out where he'll live. Possibly with the Parkers."

There was another moment of silence. Then Natasha raised her hand and looked at Tony with a skeptical look. "Do you have replacements and protegee's for all of us or just yourself Stark?"

Tony smirked. "As of right now they're not really replacements. But I want Peter to be the Avengers Academy team leader. I was hoping Cap would be okay with that."

Steve seemed to think about that for a moment. Then he nodded. "I'm still hesistant about training children. But the kid was good when I met him briefly. He's got the potential. And the heart of a real hero and leader. I'm only agreeing because I can tell that they'll get themselves hurt without this training."

Tony grinned. "Good, so if Peter is replacing a mix of me, Steve and probably some others. Harley as Ironman then we need one more replacement. Like I said I wanted to start off small. Three students is good. Which is why I propose the last replacement or protégée. Kate Bishop, age 14."

Pictures came up on the screen of a girl in prep school uniforms and holding a bow. The last picture was of her in a feminine Hawkeye costume with other friends dressed as the Avengers.

"An archer?" Clint asked suddenly interested.

"And amazing at a lot else," Tony said. "Kate is part of a NY socialite family. She has no mother. Her father Derek is an a^^. He has a new woman never much older than Kate on his arm each week."

"And this girl is a hero?" Steve asked skeptically. "The other two at least already had proof of that."

"She's determined to be nothing like her father. But she has picked up a lot of negotiation, evasion and even a few espionage techniques."

Natasha smirked as Clint's grin grew even wider. They exchanged glances as the others looked interested and maybe a little even scared.

Tony continued. "This picture was taken at a Halloween party. Kate went as Hawkeye with her real bow and arrows. Her friends were the other Avengers."

"We're not recruiting them too are we?" Steve asked.

"No. Because Kate was the only one who took action when men came to take these rich girls hostage. She took down most of them herself so her friends and the other partygoers could run and the police could take care of the rest."

Clint laughed full out. Then he looked at Natasha with one of the largest grins they had ever seen on his face. Which was saying a lot. "You think we could be related?"

"You wish," Natasha rolled her eyes.

Tony ignored them finishing his speech. "As of now Kate, Harley and Peter are the only recruits for the Academy. I've already mentioned something to Harley about meeting others and getting training. Peter knows that too. But if Kate got a visit from her heroes to tell her about this I'd be happy. And you could probably convince Derek Bishop too."

Natasha exchanged looks with Clint. They both nodded.

"Good," Tony grinned. "Mostly these kids will focus on their own lives. Training will be on weekends or after school. We'll all help with it, but there might be specific mentorships too. I'm still working this all out."

Fury shook his head. "You've done a better job of assembling this then I could have imagined Stark. You're doing a good job with parker. Hopefully you will with these other kids too. Then you've got other heroes and people to help do the jobs you can't."

Tony looked surprised. "Thanks I guess."

"I'll be in touch. Tell me when you have all these people meet up," Fury said. "I'd like to be there. Until then I'm happy to see that I left the Avengers in good hands."


	12. Chapter 12: Join the Team

**Chapter 12: Join the Team**

 **January 20** **th**

 **Avengers Facility**

 **Upstate New York**

Peter was called by Tony once again to come with Happy to the Avengers Facility. Though he was by the tower at least once every two weeks now he'd only been at the Avengers Facility that once when Tony offered him the spot on the team and the new suit. It was a Friday afternoon . Tony had told him to pack for the weekend and to bring the suit.

When Happy had pulled up the facility Peter had gotten out in awe as always. Happy opened the trunk pulling out his bag. Peter ran over to grab it but Happy gave it his usual look and Peter let it go. Especially when he heard Tony's voice.

"Just let him do it kid. It's his job. He'll be upset if you take it away from him."

"Hi Tony," Peter grinned.

"C'mon kid, you've got a long weekend ahead of you," Tony said walking inside.

Peter paused for a second confused before running after him. "Wait, what does that mean? I thought I was helping you with your project? Or we were working on the suit? Or some SI things because May wants me to have an actual internship too."

"We're kinda doing all of those," Tony grinned. "You'll see. How was school? And your friend, what's his name… Ted?"

Peter rolled his eyes. Tony knew Ned's name. He knew everything about Peter's life, he was sure of that. Especially when he'd given him a room at the tower as a Christmas present back in December. This had never been a normal internship but it was a lot more than that now. "It was fine. I was too excited to do much, though I did get my final grades back for last semester."

"I saw."

"You hacked it you mean."

Tony ignored him. "All A's, except for gym. I still don't get why you won't use your powers there."

Peter opened his mouth but closed it. There was no point in arguing this again. He looked around confused as to where Tony was leading him. "This isn't the lab. Is it?"

"No," Tony said. "This is the personal area for the Avengers. You still have the room near Vision's by the way. It's down the Hall for mine and when Dr. Banner gets back, which I'm sure he will soon enough, he'll be on your other side."

Peter's eyes widened. "Cool. So is that where we're going? My room?"

"Only for a second. You need to see all the cool stuff in it and I'm giving you a few minutes to change," Tony told him.

Peter looked down at his outfit and nodded. "My suit?"

"Nah. That won't work for this," Tony said. He didn't want Peter to be easily seen as Spiderman by anyone around here, at least the ones who didn't know yet. "Just put on a new pair of jeans and a new T-shirt. I'm usually all for the movie refrences on your shirts but change into a different shirt."

"All of my shirts have slogans and jokes."

"I really need to take you shopping."

"No way!" Peter protested. "You've already done enough."

"We'll see after you change," Tony said opening a door. "See? Your suitcase is already here."

Peter barely even saw the suitcase on the bed, given the bed was on a loft very high up in the ceiling . Across from it on the wall was a large flat screen. Next to it was a rope and on the wall and ceiling were some bars but barely any. Under the loft was a desk full of toys and tech. On the other walls were posters of some of his favorite movies and a drawer with avenger and spiderman figures resting on it. In another corner was a hammock. Percy looked at Tony wide eyed. "This is for me?"

"I don't think anyone else would be climbing around that much. And I left some room for you to use it with your own webbing. I know you like using it to create your own hammocks and ways to hang out," Tony told him. "I'll go out while you get changed."

Peter changed quickly throwing on a new pair of jeans and his least nerdy science shirt seeing that was all he had. Tony's eyes scanned his shirt quickly and smirked. "Cheesy. I like it."

He started walking and Peter caught up. "Wait, will you tell me where we're going now?"

"Just wait."

Peter groaned and followed Tony down the hall. "Really? What's going on?"

Tony turned one more corner and went down the end of the hall to a large door. He threw both open and grinned. "C'mon in Peter."

Peter looked around the room surprised. He recognized the people there, the Avengers, though there were a few extra people he didn't know. Falcon was talking to Colonel Rhodes who was in a chair. Both were laughing happily. Black Widow and Hawkeye were talking with Captain America and his friend the Winter Soldier. King T'challa was talking with Pepper Potts. Then there was another man and woman talking with Vision and Scarlet Witch. He heard the man say something and recognized his voice as Antman. Maybe the woman was his girlfriend? He watched as she was pulled over by two women, a blonde and brunette.

He looked at Tony confused but Tony was gone. He was with Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye now, the Winter Soldier had disappeared. All four of them were looking over at him but Peter's attention was taken over when he was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

"Peter! Tony told me you were coming. Has he clued you in on his plan?" Pepper asked she pulled back from the hug holding him at shoulder length.

"I think, I mean part of it at least. But not that it involves me," Peter said. "It's really nice to see you Pepper."

Tony had introduced them shortly after he'd been forgiven by Peter. Pepper was brilliant in Peter's eyes. She could get Tony to do everything, and she was probably one of the nicest and scariest people he'd ever met. The most nerve wracking thing he'd ever experienced was her meeting Aunt May but since Pepper had checked up on him often and Peter didn't think it was because Tony asked.

Pepper's eyes smiled with mirth. "So he didn't tell you. Well, I guess it's good you're here for the weekend then."

"Will no one tell me what's going on?" Peter asked her, it came out louder than he meant too. Everyone fell quiet except Tony who was laughing loudly. Peter glared at him.

"Whoa, why's there a kid here?" Falcon asked.

"He's my intern," Tony said through laughs. "Guys this is Peter Parker. He's fifteen."

"You have an intern?" asked the Winter Soldier.

"Since when does being an intern mean clearance to the facility and meetings?" asked the Scarlet Witch.

"It doesn't," Pepper said. "Peter's a special case. He's more than an intern to us."

She heard Natasha chuckle and Tony glare at her as Captain America's face shake with mirth. Peter's eyes widened. He looked at Tony mouthing something like 'They know?' Natasha winked at him in response and Tony's laugh got louder as Peter started to look like he wanted to die of excitement and fear all at once.

"Well then it's nice to meet you finally," Rhodey said. "Tony's told me a little about you. For some reason he wouldn't say anything about this."

"Sorry Platypus," Tony said still holding back laughs.

"It's nice to meet you too," Peter said then looked down at Rhodey's legs. "I heard about what happened. I hope you can still be War Machine. I've always thought you were really cool."

"Not as cool as me," Tony protested. "I'm your favorite."

Peter looked thoughtful. "You mean you were."

Wanda laughed. "I like him. I'm Wanda Maximoff."

"Scarlet Witch," Peter agreed smiling at her. "You have got to be one of the coolest people I've ever met."

Wanda smiled at him nicely but he had already turned to Vision with wide eyes. "Hello."

"Wow, you're even cooler looking up close. How do you get synthetic bodies made of vibranium? I mean you're not an AI, because Tony's AI's are pretty advanced but you're different aren't you. What's that beam you can shoot made of?"

"No," Tony stopped him. "We're not diving into this now. We can talk about Vision's creation for ages."

"I would be happy to discuss it with you another time," Vision agreed. "Although I don't fully understand it myself."

"No way," Sam said suddenly.

"What?" Rhodey asked him.

"I recognize that little voice. With all those annoying questions. The little…"

"He's a child Sam," Steve chided. "No cursing."

"I'm sure he hears a lot worse than that when he's Spiderman."

Everyone turned to Peter who blushed. "Um… Hi everyone."

"That's him all right," agreed Scott. "Proper introduction this time, I'm Scott Lang. AntMan. Sorry about the whole fight thing."

"Are you kidding? It has to be one of the coolest things I've ever seen!" Peter told him. "How do you even do that? There's got to be some serious involved."

"I honestly couldn't explain it even if I wanted to," Scott said.

"My father could. I'm this idiot's girlfriend, Hope or the Wasp," she offered her hand.

"Are none of us going to talk about how Spiderman is literally a child?" asked Sam. "You brought a child to fight some of the most powerful people in the world."

"It was a mistake," Tony said. "And I did talk to Peter after. I kept him to the small stuff, or tried too. But you all already heard what happened with this Vulture guy, and that was after I took away his suit."

"You did a good job kid," Steve said with a genuine smile. "I hope you still aren't mad at me for that whole thing in Germany. Though I figure you aren't. Tony told me you're the reason we're all here."

"What?" asked a very confused Bucky.

"He's what convinced me to think of the other side of things," Tony said. "I would have a taken a lot longer to forgive Steve or do any of this without Peter. He's also the biggest reason for my other project following."

"So now you're telling them," said a woman in a pantsuit.

"Right, Peter this is Maria Hill. She was the former Deputy commander of SHIELD. Now she works at SI. Next to her is Sharon Carter, former SHIELD agent."

"And she knew who I was, Ms. Hill I mean. And Captain Rogers, Hawkeye and Black Widow."

"Just Steve kid."

"And Clint for me."

"I'm Natasha."

Peter nodded but Tony laughed. "He's been calling me Mr. Stark for months. If you think it'll be different for you good luck. But yeah kid, I had to get the Captain's approval for this plan after all."

"So what is this big plan of yours Tony?" Rhodey asked.

"Good question Rhodey Bear. I call it the expansion iniative. It starts right here in this room with the Avengers and their newest members."

"New Avengers?" asked Wanda.

"Well Scott, Hope and T'challa weren't really part of the team before were they? And Peter isn't officially an Avenger, but he'll be here and on any missions if we need him to be. Mostly I'd just like your help training him."

"I get to train with the Avengers?" Peter asked wide-eyed.

"No way," Sam said backing away and shaking his hands at Peter. "No way I'm letting this little s**** beat me up again."

Bucky grimaced too but didn't say anything. T'challa looked at Peter curiously. "I would like to try, if you are as good as Stark and the Captain claims you are then it will do credit to give you more training."

"He's right," Steve nodded. "You instincts are good from what I've seen but you just need to learn more and train. Which we'll have time to start with this weekend."

Peter grinned but it fell when he saw the looks Black Widow and Hawkeye were wearing. Tony clapped him on the back giving him a reassuring look. Then he turned to the rest of the Avengers. "Any other questions?"

"What exactly is your plan Tony?" Rhodey asked.

"So I've been waiting for you all to ask this. I'm making a way for heroes to work together, more like a powered community and not just the small solo heroes, teams and agencies running around. Some time soon from what I think we'll all need to work together. To start that we need to start with the Avengers. Soon we'll have a meeting with all these other heroes. But you guys need the information first."

"Explain," asked Sharon Carter with a raised eyebrow.

"Lets start here. The Avengers is a cycling roster, when we need a hero on the team they'll be on it. There will always be permanent members on all missions and even when people aren't on those missions they'll still be Avengers. On the permanent roster right now I've got Cap, Scarlet Witch, Vision and myself."

Bucky and Sam exchanged looks then turned to Steve who didn't look back. He was still looking at Tony with a nod and look of agreement on it. Then he spoke up. "This is where our next team comes in. Clint, Nat and Sharon when you have the time. I think you'd be useful there too Buck. This is more surveillance, undercover, you know like.."

"The spy stuff," Sharon smirked at him.

"Right, which is why we're asking Coulson and his crew to join that group."

"Coulson?" asked Scarlet Witch. "Who is he?"

"The reason for the Avengers I believe," Vision said.

"Loki killed him before the battle of New York. Nick Fury brought him back to life and we only learnt now," Steve explained. "But it should be good enough for all of you that he was Clint and Nat's handler and had a hand in recruiting all the original Avengers."

Hope looked at him. "So Scott and I, are we on the team or not? You just said the New Avengers."

"Like I said. You guys are members, though I'm not sure how needed you are for all missions. But you're on the roster right now with Falcon, Black Panther and the Winter Soldier. And if we think he's ready for some missions Spidey here."

Peter grinned. "Cool."

"Let's see if you still think that after training begins," Natasha told him. "Come on kid."

Peter gulped and followed.


	13. Chapter 13: This Time the Stray Stays

**Chapter 13: This Time the Stray Stays**

 **January 21** **st**

 **Somewhere in the middle of Pennsylvania**

Phil Coulson had been slightly surprised when he'd been contacted by Nick Fury. He wasn't going to be the director of SHIELD much longer if the president had anything to say about it, so there couldn't be much he could do for Nick. But Fury had promised it was short and shouldn't take too long. So right now he was briefing the team, or at least the ones who were still there. He and Mack were still looking for Daisy with every chance they had. For now though he gathered Fitz, Simmons and May. "It's not far from here. An hour on one of the Quinjets. Just us. We shouldn't need more than that. May and I will be on the ground. I need you two to run surveillance."

"What about Mack?"

"He's searching a lead on Daisy," Coulson answered Fitz. The gloom in the room got thicker. After a pause Coulson opened his mouth again in a few moment. "We pick up in a few. Be ready to leave."

They were in a brick building forty minutes later. He and May drew their guns walking cautiously into the building looking for any signs of something. He glanced down the hall. "Any signs of people Fitz?"

"Four and some tech signatures I don't really like. Alien? Or advanced, like our own."

"Two of the heat signatures are a bit warmer than others," Simmons voice joined in. "Powered maybe? Inhuman? Or experimental like Centipede?"

"Haven't heard that in a while," May noted. "We're going in."

She walked down the hallway first with Coulson following closely after. She signaled him with a look entering a door at the end and he waited outside to hear something. There was nothing.

Inside the room four pairs of eyes were on May. She was looking back. "You finally know?"

"Fury told us," Tony agreed. "Nice to see you again Mel."

"Wish I could say the same Stark. Clint, Natasha… and Captain, we've never met."

"I've heard about you though," the Captain said.

"Obviously I can say the same. Phil still goes on about talking to you for just a few seconds on that plane," she said.

"So has he changed?" Clint asked worriedly.

"As much as anyone in this job would after a few years," May answered.

Natasha gave her a look at her and May smirked. Clint nodded again. "You know best, always have."

May turned with one last word. "It's nice to see you two again. It hasn't been the same."

"I know what you mean," Clint replied.

May finally came out as Coulson was about to barge in. He looked at her concerned. "What was in there?"

"I think you should check this all out yourself," May told him. "Give me your comm."

"What?" Coulson asked her surprised.

"No one should be listening in on this," May told him. "I'll be back with FitzSimmons."

"Mel, tell me what's going on."

She walked away.

"Mel!"

"Just go in Phil."

Coulson still had his hands on his gun as he walked in warily. Then seeing the four eyes on him he dropped it. He looked at them all.

"Agent."

"Mr. Stark," Coulson choked. "Fury?"

"You know better than anyone how the bastard likes his tricks," Steve agreed. "Seeing as we all though we were fighting for your death when we teamed up against the Chitauri."

"I'm sorry Captain, I tried to tell you. And Fury hasn't told me everything either," Coulson admitted. "I don't even know now that I'm director. I wanted to tell you all."

"Don't apologize and call me Steve. I know you've still been helping us all you can. We have you to thank for that Helicarrier in Sokovia don't we? And I'm guessing Hydra's final fall and the location of Loki's scepter among other things."

"I never resigned as being the handler of your team," Coulson agreed. "Though I do have to say I wasn't the happiest what you did with the Scepter Stark."

"Yeah Agent I know. But thanks for the help. Now can we yell at you for being alive and not doing better with contacting us? Pepper's waiting to give you a good slap back home."

Coulson winced. "I know. And I can never apologize enough."

Clint finally met his eyes. He looked up with a cracked voice. "You left us. You said you'd always be there to help us. You left us Phil."

"I know."

"We thought you were dead. We mourned you. We held a funeral. We helped Mel clean out your stuff," Natasha told him.

"I…" Coulson said eyes full of tears.

"How could you?" Clint said. He punched Phil. Phil took it. He punched again and again until Phil was backed against the wall. Then he broke down into tears and Coulson put his arms around him.

Natasha looked at both of them. "You were our handler, you were our family and you just left us."

"You two have done well in making your own family now, having a new one I mean. After I couldn't get in touch with you I gave up. You both don't really need me anymore."

"We'll always need you Phil," Clint told him.

"Which is why we're here," Tony told him. "We're here to tell you about a little project. After we meet your team though Agent. I've been dying to get my hands dirty with these scientists of yours."

Coulson groaned feeling a headache coming on but led them out ready and excepting all the yelling and questions as they walked. Clint and Natasha were walking closely next to him. He looked at them. "You do now I tried. Fury intercepted everything. I finally gave up recently when things became a bit crazy. But I have been keeping up with what you've both done."

"We've heard a little about what've you done too," Natasha nodded. "Or at least Fury let it drop."

"We have a new little sister? You never stopped picking up strays," Clint joked.

"A trait you inherited," Coulson quipped back. "I suppose you could call her that. I think of her that way, though I'm not sure she would call me a father figure. Daisy's been troubled. She's gone through a lot. Like both of you. I suppose she's the reason Fury finally let the secret out."

"Stark has a plan," Natasha agreed. "Which involves her, though your whole team would be an asset now. Either way our sights were mostly set on her."

"She's gone. We haven't been able to get a trace on her," Coulson said sadly. "I'll give you the whole story if you tell me what this is all about. After you meet the team though."

He reached out to open the door when Tony grabbed his arm holding it up. "No way."

Coulson snatched the arm away. "I guess you didn't know about that."

"That's an even better prosthetic than Barnes!" Tony cried out.

"You lost an arm?" Clint said alarmed.

"I'll explain," Coulson promised.

"I just want to know who made it," Tony asked. "I mean I've got to learn how. It was your tech guy. Right? Leo Fitz."

"He's very good. And this arm has more than a few tricks up it's sleeve."

"I see you're still as corny as ever," Clint said.

"Which is probably where you and Nat get it from," Steve sighed. They were outside now standing by the Quinjet which opened up. Together all of them walked in with Coulson in the front. He shook his head. "The Zephyr's nice. But I really still miss my bus."

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" Steve asked.

"No," Tony answered as they came into the mission control area. Both scientists who were babbling away as May was working on something when the male saw Coulson and started talking.

"Director Coulson, May said you met some old friend—" he stopped standing up. The girl did the same with wide eyes.

"Yes. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, best biotech team I could ask for, though they can do other fields of science. Both brilliant."

"Thank you sir. But it' s not true—"

"I mean we're nowhere as good as Mr. Stark or Dr. Banner," agreed Fitz.

"Are you kidding? The work on Agent's arm. Just brilliant," Tony grinned. "Plus I've heard you've created a few handy devices that we use quite often. Like that mousehole."

"That was him?" Steve asked.

"Saved our lives," Natasha nodded.

Fitz blushed stammering.

Coulson sighed. "Right, Fitz Simmons, this is Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers."

"It's really a huge honor," Simmons smiled.

"Same here," Steve said.

Simmons blushed harder. Coulson was looking a little jealous. May raised an eyebrow though looking straight at Tony Stark. "So why are you here? Fury obviously finally revealed this all for a reason."

"Right. First let's catch up with what's been happening. It'll make it easier to explain," Tony said.

Coulson offered them seats as he took out food. With slight interjections from May, he, Fitz and Simmons started to tell the four heroes what their team had done over the years and what exactly they had dealt with. Of course there were the adequate reactions which was when the four Avengers began to catch Coulson's team up with the superhero civil war and everything that came after.

Tony had explained the expansion initative, leaving out a bit, like Peter and the Academy. He wasn't explaining that just yet. He did explain the part he thought SHIELD could play in it and FitzSimmons would be able to do as scientists. When Coulson protested they all shut him down saying he had started this team, had a part in all of them getting there. He was an Avenger, as Fury had said, albeit not in the usual way. Then Tony brought up the final thing.

"So about Quake, as they're calling her," Tony said. "I'd like to give her a place with the team, or one of them. We'll see where she fits but she can do some good. We're working on locating her. But we'll offer her a spot. Then you can talk to her."

Coulson looked at the other members of the team. They nodded. "Okay."

Tony grinned. "Great."

"Daisy would really like being on the team. I mean she loved the Avengers. She hated her powers, but that's because she couldn't handle it like you guys. But she did, that's all she wanted to do. To help people."

"From what you've said she has," Steve smiled. "She'll fit right in."

"She's one of Coulson's," Clint grinned. "Of course she will."

Phil Coulson wouldn't cry. He wouldn't. Nope. Not even with that look May and Natasha were giving him. He couldn't explain it. He'd been a bit of a stray himself since he died. But for the first time in a long time with the knowledge his own strays would all be with him safely again he felt complete.


	14. Ch 14: A Heart of Steel Starts to Grow

**Chapter 14: A Heart of Steel Starts to Grow**

 **January 30** **th**

 **Somewhere in the middle of Pennsylvania**

Tony sat in his living room in the tower waiting. Peter would be off from school in an hour and would be here not that long after. But right now he was waiting for someone else. Since the last semester had ended this visit was being planned. Rooms had been prepared. Research had been done, calls and plans had been made. Now any minute the next part of his initiative for the future would start. A buzz from his phone and FRIDAY's voice made him look up from the specs he was looking at.

" _Sir? He's here. Mr. Hogan picked him up at the airport and is bringing him up now."_

"Thanks FRIDAY."

His eyes turned to the elevator door the StarkPad still open on the specs nearby. There was a lot to get done even if this visit was short. But they'd both known this had been coming a long time. Heck, it'd even been planned for by—

Just then the elevator dinged open and there was a mass of flying dirty blond hair, dirty jeans and an old ratty AC-DC t-shirt flying at him. He was suddenly in a hug. Tony, now more used to hugs thanks to Peter among other things, grinned. "Hey kid."

"Mechanic," Harley said drawing back suddenly serious.

"None of that," Tony said with a wave of his hand. "You're only here for a few days. How's everything been?"

Happy pulled the suitcases inside a room as Harley started to babble about his excitement to be in New York, his plans for the suit and how awesome it was that he didn't have to be in school anymore. He'd been able to graduate this December, or at least leave the school. They couldn't handle him anymore. Now he was taking classes online until he'd move here in a few months.

They were working on it which is one of the main reasons Harley was here. His mother had entrusted it all into Tony and Pepper's hands. The hardworking woman was tired and unsure how to handle her prodigy son, who was building iron man gauntlets in his garage. She had another kid to raise, not a prodigy but a normal little girl who liked makeup and gossip and being with her friends. Harley wasn't part of their world which is why Tony knew this was a good idea. The kid would be here even if he wasn't working on his own suit to be part of the team. He needed to be with those he connected with.

Then Happy returned. "You really gotta keep picking up all these kids? And it has to be the mouthy ones too. All genius snarky brats like you boss."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my army of clones a long time ago Happy," Tony said sympathetically. "I mean, they're not real clones. There's some other DNA in the mix. Like with Harley here, I think we've got some Pepper thrown in. Mostly me though. And with Peter, we've definitely got some Steve in there. Ugh… gonna stop thinking about this now."

"This Peter," Harley said. "He's the guy you've told me about?"

"Yes," Tony nodded. "And I want you two to meet."

Harley opened his mouth but paused. He looked away. "Can we look at the specs now?"

"Really kid? I thought I was supposed to be the emotionally constipated one," Tony sighed. "I messed up with you. A lot. I got so distracted in my own issues I forgot to be there for you. And you mean a lot to me kid. You and Peter. I'm not trading either of you for the world."

Harley nodded not willing to show how unsure he still was. He followed Tony to the work shop where they pulled up the latest specs. Tony turned to him. "So… you know why you're here?"

"The suit?" Harley asked. "I know I shouldn't have."

"You designed it. You shouldn't have used it. But you did. And now I'm going to help you make it safer and better. You're a hero Harley, have been since the day we met. Now we get to put that in action and make you a real hero. You're joining the Academy."

"I thought the school you wanted to send me too was called Midtown Science and Math?" Harley asked.

"This is a different type of school. I'll wait a bit to explain it. But the good news is I talked to your mom. You can keep the suit. It will only be used with my knowledge and once you're here. But it's your creation and you're ready for it."

Harley beamed then he looked at the suit with narrowed eyes. "Do you think we could…."

They worked on the suit for another hour or so. Then FRIDAY's voice spoke up again. "Boss? Captain Rogers has arrived as you said with your other guest. I've told them to wait in the lounge area."

"Good FRIDAY. We'll be there soon. Harley, go clean up or shower if you want and change. I'm gonna throw on a shirt that doesn't smell as much of oil and grease. You know how to get to the lounge I think, but if not FRIDAY can direct you."

Harley nodded. He'd visited the tower three or four times. Enough that he had a room that he preferred to use when there. As he left Tony opened the drawer of clean clothes he kept in the lab and threw on a new t-shirt before walking out to see Steve and Peter.

It'd had been around two weeks since Peter formally met all the Avengers. But that one long weekend at the facility had proved invaluable. All of them had taken to the kid immediately and though Steve still disapproved the child hero he realized there was no stopping him. He'd taken to the kid, becoming over protective. Tony was a little jealous, especially when he saw that Peter took to the others that way too. He'd developed a joking banter with Clint and Natasha was training him as Peter followed her around like a puppy. It was the kid's nature to be loveable but Tony was still jealous.

When he entered the room now Steve's head was thrown back with a loud chuckle as Peter's arms flew around wildly as he told a story. He saw Peter roll his eyes and threaten to web Steve up and Tony grinned. That was more like it. "Glad you guys could make it."

"Still not sure what we're making it too," Peter said. "I mean Steve shows up to pick me up from school, Aunt May already knows, and we come here? Does this have to do with your giant plan? Do I finally get to do something?"

Steve interrupted before Peter could ask another question. "It's important we be here for this Tony. You were right. It's a good idea. And having the people who were on the original team, those who could be the best mentors, that's the best step."

"Have you heard from Legolas and his spider?" Tony asked.

"I might be blonde but I'm no elf." Hawkeye's voice came in reply. Behind him was Natasha and someone else though Peter couldn't see or hear who it was besides some conversation with Natasha.

"Would you rather I called you Merida? Katniss? Robin Hood? I've got more of them."

"He's a HawkAss," answered a voice Peter didn't recognize. A girl just a little younger than him stepped up next to Clint with Natasha on her other side. She had long black hair, stick straight and fierce eyes. Her arms were muscular but she was still pretty. Tall with a button nose and a purple shirt and black jeans.

"So this is Kate," Steve said offering a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Cap, right? Tasha's telling me I shouldn't be that impressed with you. Apparently you're not all truth, justice and the American way."

"Wait," Tony said staring at the girl then Natasha. "She gets to call you that? The one time I tried I swear I thought you almost killed me."

"Tasha?" Peter asked. "Don't you all call her that?"

"No way," Steve shook his head. "The only people I've ever heard say it and get away without a threat are Coulson and Clint."

"Peter and Kate are exceptions," Natasha shrugged.

"So the recruitment went well," Steve guessed.

"Are you kidding? Kate here is the coolest. I mean, her ideas for trick arrows and shots? Genius."

Natasha rolled her eyes at him. "Not the skittle arrow."

"Skittle arrow?" Peter asked voice cracking. "Why a skittle arrow?"

"Because. Skittles," Kate replied shrugging as if that solved everything.

"She fits right in," Natasha agreed. "I swear she and Clint are related but at least she's much less of a disaster than him. She can handle him, and she's good."

"I think part of that was an insult but I'm going to ignore it," Kate said. "All I know is the past two and half weeks have been awesome since Clint and Tasha showed up at my door. Though I'm not still exactly sure why."

"I know. Kate, right? I'm Peter by the way. And I still don't know why we're here."

"You'll be told soon," Steve promised.

"Be told what soon?" Harley asked coming in his eyes widening as he looked around. He turned on Tony. "You could have told me some of the other Avengers would be here!"

"It was a surprise," Tony said. "And they're not that cool. I'm the best one. Right Peter?"

Peter raised an eyebrow. Then winced. "Sorry Tony. That's Tasha's spot now."

"Everyone knows Black Widow is the best," Harley agreed. "I mean didn't you tell me she can kill people with her pinky in at least twenty ways?"

"You've got to teach me that," Kate begged as Natasha smirked.

"I like the kid Stark."

"You're not stealing my other protégée! You'll have to be happy sharing Peter with everyone and Kate with Clint."

"No one's sharing me," Peter whined. "I think…. Want to explain what's going on?"

"Right. Introductions," Tony grinned. "As you all know I'm the amazing Tony Stark. That's Capsicle, or Steve. Legolas is Clint and his spider is Natasha. Kids, introduce yourselves. Age too."

"I'm Peter Parker. Just turned sixteen," he said to the other two kids. "I'm Tony's intern."

"Kate Bishop. I'm fourteen. I don't really know why I'm here."

"I'm Harley Keener. I'll be fourteen in like a month. I guess I'm also here to visit Tony to work on something. And talk about some stuff."

"Actually you're all here for another reason," Tony said pulling up the holographic files. He zoomed in on all their pictures. "You're all young. Younger than I'd like for people to be involved in this. And I admit I involved Peter and Harley myself. You're young, but you're skilled and you're ready. Which is why we're starting what we're calling the Avengers Academy."

"The what?" Peter asked blinking and looking confused and apprehensive.

Harley was grinning. "Sick. So—"

"This is awesome. That's why Clint and Tasha came to meet me right? Thank g-d Dad doesn't care less what I do. Wait, so what do you guys do?"

"No way!" Peter waved his arms back and forth protesting. "I'm not telling you guys what I do. You offered me a spot on the Avengers, I turned it down. I'm not that kind of hero. I protect New York and the people in it."

"And you'll be able to keep doing that," Steve promised. "The Academy is a weekend thing. Maybe one or two days. Sometimes after school. It's training. And we all agree, you're still minors. None of you will be involved in the bigger messes unless there's no choice."

Tony nodded. "I made a mistake with you the first time Peter, I recruited you into my mess. This time that's not happening. Never again. The reason we did this is because all three of you won't stop, no matter what we say or ask you."

"The three of you are a team," Steve nodded. "Which means working together. You'll be training together and working hard. All of us will be training with you too. You're the next generation of heroes, it's our job to prepare you."

"I'm in," Kate grinned.

"Me too," Harley's face had a smile wider than Tony had ever seen on him.

Peter looked around. "I guess. Aunt May… I need to tell her."

"We already talked to her Underoos. She thinks this will keep you safer. And Steve charming her didn't hurt," Tony said as Steve glared at him. "And I'm glad you agreed Peter because this wouldn't have worked without you."

"Why not?" Peter said. "I mean two kids and three. Not a huge difference."

"It is when you're the team leader," Steve said.

"What?" Peter gaped.

"Why is he leader?"

"Like seriously. Do we even need a leader anyway?" Kate agreed with Harley.

"Peter's leader because he's oldest," Natasha explained to her. "And also the most experienced. He's trained with the Avengers before and has been doing work for around a year. We all agree he has leadership qualities."

"No offense Kate," Clint winced. "But you and I are too much alike and me leading would be a disaster. And it's the same from what we've heard about you Harley, you're too much like Tony."

Kate shrugged. Harley opened his mouth and closed it but Peter looked in between Tony and Steve. "You sure? I'm really not so great. I almost got a bunch of people killed. And—"

"Let me stop you there kid. You're a hero, always have been, always will be. You keep trying and don't give up on people. You protect at all costs and you make the right calls, most the time. You're learning, those mistakes, I made some just as bad, maybe worse," Tony said.

"Pete, I met you just a few times. That time at the airport was the first, but even then I could tell. You are going to be a better hero than us. You all will be," Steve affirmed.

Peter looked touched and was blushing but the other two were just beaming. Then Kate looked from one to the other confused. "Wait, so what exactly is it you guys do?"

"I'm—"

Tony held up his hand and Harley stopped giving him a look. Tony rolled his eyes. The kid would never change. "You don't say anything. Clint, you and Tasha start."

"Right," Clint grinned. "So Katie here is going to be my new protégée. She's an archer, like me."

"The skittle arrow," Peter repeated again. "Why do you even need one."

"Because!" Clint and Kate said together. Natasha sighed.

Clint continued. "Right. So Kate is also gonna work with Tasha here on espionage, though you'll all receive some training on that. She has no powers but she's awesome and she's your eyes. Your sniper. You'll see what that means in a team when we train."

"What do you call yourself?" Harley asked. "Every superhero has to have a superhero name."

"Not so sure. I have options. Maybe the better Hawkeye. Or something new."

"Who says you're better?" Clint whined.

"Me," Natasha smirked.

Clint pouted at her and she just still looked amused. Tony nodded. "Okay Harles here is a little genius. Actually beside just being teammates for this you and Peter are going to be a science team on other things. I think you'd compliment each other well. Both of you have IQs around the same as mine."

"But Harley got involved in this when I crash landed by his garage after the whole Mandarin mess. Helped me fix my suit and run things while I saved Pepper and the president. And then I gave him a whole new lab, which he used a few months ago to build Iron Man gauntlents."

"They worked!" Harley protested. "You can't be mad at me for that. I flew a few feet!"

"And sprained your ankle in the process," Tony shook his head. "Either way Harley doesn't live here in New York yet. He's coming to move here soon once we work out the details of where he can live exactly, but he graduated his school a bit early and there's no good school for his level near him. So right now we're thinking of sending him to Midtown."

"What?" Peter asked. "That's where I go!"

"Which is why I thought of it," Tony said. "And it's a good school. You'll be able to watch each other's backs. Might as well tell you know that Aunt May has been one of the people we've talked to about letting Harley board."

Peter gaped making a choking sound. "I feel betrayed. I thought you told me stuff."

"He doesn't tell us kids anything," Harley shook his head. "Even when we're connected."

"Don't use that crap on me kid," Tony shook his head.

Kate coughed just then. "This is cute and all. I mean both of you and your daddy issues with Tony, but what exactly do you do Harley? You have an Iron Man suit? You made one?"

"Partially. Tony's helping me build a real one now. It should be finished when we're done with this visit," Harley replied. "But yeah. And I'm calling myself Ironlad."

Kate snorted.

Harley rolled his eyes at her. "Like calling yourself the other Hawkeye is so much better."

"You're all horrible at giving yourselves names," Clint told them both. "I mean stealing mine isn't that creative, neither is Ironlad. At least Peter is at least a little original."

"Yeah," Harley asked turning to him. "What is your thing? Tony keeps saying how awesome you are and how great we'll get along but he won't say a thing otherwise."

"I haven't really heard of you," Peter muttered.

No one heard him because of Tony's mischievous smile and laugh. "Right, guess I can tell you know. Petey here was your regular little science nerd and he went on a fieldtrip. Then he—"

"Shut up!" Peter yelled at him. "I have a secret identity for a reason."

"You're teammates. They'll find out you're—"

Tony suddenly was shut up by a web across his mouth. He pawed at it but couldn't take it off. Instead of speaking he glared at Peter as Kate and Harley looked at him surprised.

Peter rubbed the back of his hand. "Hi, I'm Spider-man."

Kate cackled. "Okay, now I think we can be friends."

Harley grinned too. "When do we start this team thing? My suit will ready by the end of this weekend."

" _Also when you go home. Though if everything works out you'll be back for good soon,"_ Tony said through a mechanical voice as he typed on his StarkPad. Harley ignored him as he started to talk excitedly. He still thought Peter was sort of a spazz, Kate seemed a bit mean but they were still pretty cool. Especially if Peter could science as well as Tony said.

Meanwhile the adults were all giving each other significant looks. This team seemed like it would work out. That is once it started and Tony ticked off another thing on his StarkPad. Then onto the next phase.


	15. Ch 15:But Now I'm Not Alone

**Chapter 15: But Now I'm Not Alone**

 **AN: Chapter title from Avengers Assemble theme song.**

Sam looked around and took a deep breath. He'd missed Harlem, this was the true center of the black heroes. This Luke Cage was protecting his home while he'd been off saving the world, not that that was a bad thing. That was why Cap had asked him along, or at least he thought. They had split up the team to talk to the Defenders, each defender confronted by different Avengers. And from what they'd heard of these Defenders the Avengers expected a lot of resistance. Sam just hoped he and Cap would be enough.

Tony looked out the car window to the front of Rand Industries. Danny Rand hadn't taken his place as CEO, not properly at least. He was learning, getting a proper education in his free time from what Tony had learnt. He came into the office several times a week for meetings. Luckily Tony had resources. He got out of the car winking at Happy who rolled his eyes and drove away as Tony walked inside to the front desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes actually, I need to speak to Danny Rand."

"Mr. Rand is in an—"

She looked up as Tony lowered his glances. She gaped for a moment. "Oh. Please give me one second."

Tony grinned. He got the easy part and this was easier than he'd thought too. Danny Rand he'd learnt was young, just a bit younger than Wanda. He wanted to be a hero, to have a team. He had issues, years with monks who's teaching created issues that would last him lifetimes, PTSD and loss that seemed unimaginable. Tony was able to imagine though. A car crash, a plane crash, it didn't make much of a difference. Obi and the rest of the world or Monks. But for both of them the team was a family, a redeeming chance.

Natasha and Clint exchanged glances as another person came stumbling out of the bar. Clint was wearing a wry grin as Natasha looked nonchalant. "So this is it?"

"From what we've learnt Jones's adopted sister and Murdock's law partner think that they are both too anti-social and needed friends besides the two of them. So they make Murdock and Jones meet up every two weeks. And how they choose to meet up is for drinks."

"So let's go have some drinks," Clint said as his drinks grew shoved him as he opened the door to the bar.

Luke looked up as the bell rang and the barber shop door opened. Two men walked in, both in baseball hats, one in a leather bomber jacket and jeans, the other one in dark jeans and a t-shirt. When the first took off a hat then Luke recognized him. After all, that blonde hair blue eyes and piercing gaze was recognizable to people everywhere, especially people like Luke who made it their business to know about super soldiers. And to an African American man the Falcon was just as recognizable.

Luke looked around the shop, right now it was just in here. This shop was his home base, or a recreational center for all the children in Harlem like Pop had done for them before. He was a hero for hire now, though it wasn't always a paid job. Claire used the extended room and the back of the shop for her clinic, even though they weren't dating anymore. Right now it was late so it was just him, waiting and reading. He stood up as the two Avengers, soldiers, came in.

"Luke Cage," Cap said looking at a poster and then Luke with a grin. "Hero for Hire."

"Not my idea. I'm not a hero," Luke shook his head. "Not a real one. And I'm not really for hire either."

"Steve Rogers, this is Sam Wilson."

"I know who you are," Luke said looking at them both intrigued.

"Good, then you know we must be here to talk to you for a reason," Steve replied. "Do you mind if we take a seat?"

Luke gestured for them to go ahead. Then he sat down across from them too. He looked up and met the eyes of Steve Rogers then Sam Wilson. He leaned forward on his knees hands together in front of him.

Matt Murdock sat with his arms on his desk, his hands in front of him. He was supposed to be out drinking with Jessica, both of them pretending not to enjoy it as they got drunk off their a**es. Then two people had walked in and ordered drinks, another bar fight and then one insistence they talk which Jessica had turned down immediately almost storming off before Matt stopped her offering they use his office.

The Black Widow, Natasha she was telling them to call her, was smirking as she leaned back across from him. Her associate had his feet on her desk, Hawkeye, Matt remembered he was called. Clint Barton, Matt could hear the buzzing of hearing aids. He'd never met another disabled crime fighter outside of Stick and the Chaste. Judging by how high they were turned up he was very nearly completely deaf. He kept up the pretense of ignorance. "I assume you came to the bar looking for my client, Miss Jones?"

"Client, that's an interesting term for friend," Natasha drawled.

"Friend and client," Matt said.

"If they were looking for me they can leave. I'm not interested," Jessica said as she drank another beer.

"It's good it wasn't just you we were looking for then," Clint said taking his feet down and mimicking Matt's position. "Right Mr. Murdock?"

"You need a lawyer and PI then," Matt said. "Though I'm sure someone on Tony Stark's payroll can afford better."

"Better than the two lawyers responsible for the Punishment case? Or the PI with super powers who's made sure to take cases that needed to be solved and shut the ones that didn't need to be up easily?" Clint continued.

"Stop being an idiot Murdock. We both know why they're really here. And it's a no," Jessica glared at Clint and Natasha as she got up.

"While that's a reason we'd also like to place you on the Avengers retainer as our PI and Nelson and Murdock as lawyers. Vigilante Law and pro bono, well the Avengers are definitely vigilantes, or at least classified as that sometimes," Natasha replied. "You'd be paid very well."

"How much are we talking?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not the person to ask for that. You'd have to listen to us first," Natasha told her. "We have an offer for you both."

Danny looked confused. "An offer?"

"It's a good one. Iron Fist, isn't it? You've heard of me, Iron Man."

"Yeah," Danny answered. He'd been pulled out of a meeting with Ward, explained to quickly Tony Stark was here for a meeting and shoved into a room with said celebrity he only knew of because of explanations of Superheroes in the world now from Colleen. "So Mr. Stark, what do you need? I mean is this because of your company, because then I'm not the best person to ask. If it's because of the Avengers…"

Steve looked at Luke insistendly. "We need _your_ help."

"You've got super strength and a whole team of superheroes. I'm here to help Harlem and it's people," Luke shook his head. "I'm not saving the world or fighting killer robots in a battle. That's not my job."

Steve nodded. "Yes, we understand that. We're not asking for it to be your job. You're doing amazing as you are right now helping these people."

"He's right," Sam agreed. "I know this town and it's doing better because you've helped the people in it. No way we're asking you to stop it. Our offer is asking you to continue doing what you are."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

Natasha exchanged a look with Clint. "Our offer is that you continue doing what you're doing. Patrol at night in Hell's Kitchen, being a Law Attorney during the day. Using your job as a PI to help and to keep helping when ever you can."

"So that's it?" Jessica raised an eyebrow. "And when you need a PI or Mr. Lawyer here you call and pay?"

"Yes, or when we need Daredevil and Jessica Jones," Clint told her. "It'll only be when there's a threat to big for us to fight on our own."

"Cap and Stark think it's high past time that the community of heroes comes together," Natasha nodded. "For support. To help each other when we need it. To work as a team."

Danny brightened. "A team?"

"Yes," Tony said. "Though you've got a great one already. The Defenders they're calling you. So we want all of you. There are times we'll need to work together."

"We're going to work together," Steve said. "It's inevitable. So we do it knowing what we're getting into. Training every few months. Back up and support when we need it. There a few times we might need special help from certain people on your team and there are times you might need our help too."

"So we help each other," Matt said looking at Natasha then Clint interested. "Okay. Say we all agree to this, what happens next?"

"First we all need to meet up," Tony explained to Danny. "Your team, mine and some others we've gathered. We train and work together. Get to know each other and what we can do for each other. In our hero lives or civilian ones."

"A deal with Rand Industries?"

"Yes, and Nelson and Murdock," Tony agreed. "Claire Temple's Clinic, Luke Cage's heroes for Hire and Alias Investigations."

"There's a lot we can do for each other. Also having Avengers backup can give you some validity," Sam said. "Sure did for me. You won't be chased and almost arrested all the time."

Luke chuckled. That could be helpful. "I'll need to talk to a few people first."

"We need you to talk to a few people," Clint said. "Your friends for instance. Trish Walker and Karen Walker, we could always use their help. Franklin Nelson's too. And Malcolm, well we have a job for him."

"You've done your research," Jessica noted. "Maybe I'll think about it."

"She will," Matt assured.

"All of us," Danny said as he took Tony Stark's card. Tony left pulling out his phone to send a text. Inside Danny made his first call. Luke answered and watched Captain America do the same. Both sighed as they heard the billionaire's voices.

"Yeah, Tony?"

"Yeah, Danny?"


	16. Chapter 16: Family of Strays

**Chapter 16:**

Coulson and May exchanged one more glance as they landed the quinjet outside of the Avengers facility. Since first being reunited with the original Avengers team they'd kept in touch and Tony Stark had kept them updated with all his teambuilding plans. Coulson had barely been surprised when he started to get messages from Fury about it too.

Fury agreed with him on what Coulson's team could do with the Avengers. He'd brought back Hunter and Bobbi, or put them back in touch with SHIELD. They'd been running missions for Fury the whole time, and had a few run-ins with Clint, Natasha and Maria Hill who were doing much the same. Coulson's team and dare he say it, family, were feeling more complete then ever. Except for one large missing piece.

That's why he and May were here. Apparently Stark had a plan. Now Clint, Natasha, May and Coulson would finally put it into action. The long overdue meeting and reunion was about to take place and Phil Coulson, who had been playing it out in his mind for years, since he first met Daisy, was not sure how he should feel about it anymore.

"Phil?"

He looked over at May again. She hadn't shown it but he knew she was just as nervous as he was. Maybe more. But if anyone understood what it was like to push yourself away from the ones you love it was her. She probably understood Daisy better than most, no matter how it may seem May thought of Daisy as part of their family too.

"I'm good. I just don't want to mess this up after all of this."

He saw her roll her eyes. "When don't we mess up? That's all we ever do. We just manage to fix it somehow. And if anyone can fix this it's you."

"I'm not so sure about that," he replied but his mouth twitched and she knew he got the message. The bay door opened up and Clint and Natasha walked inside putting their gear in place and taking seats immediately as if they belonged to them although the four of them hadn't run a mission together since Bahrain. Coulson felt a boost of confidence in the way the two Avengers and May fell back into their routine with him, he just hoped Daisy would be just as comfortable after their reunion as the older two Agents.

Now sitting with his bow folded up and quiver slung over his seat Clint grinned. "Wow. Missions with the four of us. Strike team Delta. Feels like old times. We'll be doing this more often now."

"Hopefully with one extra," Natasha reminded him as she checked several knives and reloaded several ICER guns.

"Right. 'Cause we finally meet little sister today."

"She's not your sister," Coulson and May said together. Natasha smirked as Clint laughed as if that proved something.

"Might as well be. Coulson's adopted brood of strays. A Russian assassin, circus freak, and hacking inhuman with a few extras tagged on the side like your pair of scientists. And mama May looking after us all, or more like scaring us to make sure papa phil doesn't spoil us too much."

"Don't ever call me that again."

Clint grinned. May might argue but Coulson hadn't. He knew what that exasperated sigh really meant, no matter what Nat's eyerolls might be saying.

"Taking off in five," May said.

"The plan?"

"Tony found some traces of Daisy's activity and has some ideas where she'll strike next. There's been some Watchdog activity in Los Angeles and it seems like there's a big meeting tonight. Tony made sure that somehow it got dropped that they're going after some inhuman so she'd see it. We just need to be there when she is."

"Setting course for Los Angeles then."

Coulson didn't say anything to May's only response. "We're sure she'll be there?"

"Yes. Don't worry. Clint and I will go in first. Make it seem like we were the ones chasing them down. Then you and May can come in. We'll make it work."

"Or we'll just go with it as it happens like always," Clint pinned onto Natasha's assurance. "We've got at least a hour of flight time on a high tech plane like this. Plenty of time to hear more about this whole team of yours and everything you've actually been up to."

Coulson sighed. "What exactly do you want to hear?"

"Everything. And we'll know if you left something out," Natasha told him looking at him sternly at the last part. When Coulson saw May look over at him too he sighed. Now there was really no getting out of it.

Daisy looked once more down the hall in front of her. Working there was James or Hellfire, one of the other inhumans who had been under the control of hive with her. The watchdogs were supposed to be after him and there was no way she was going to let them get a hold of another inhuman, especially one as powerful as him. Luckily he didn't want to get apprehended by them either and had agreed to help her.

Now they were in the storehouse for the fireworks shop that James worked at. A maze of halls that were hard to navigate by those who weren't familiar with it filled with explosives. The perfect place for an inhuman like Hellfire and one where he could take them down in a fight as fast as possible. She restrapped her gauntlets and looked at him. He grinned.

"There should be a good place to watch from here."

She looked at the metal gate he had indicated and nodded. He bent down to open it up. On the other side of the hall several other gates did the same. She looked at Hellfire as the watchdogs surrounded him ready to fight but he didn't looked surprised. Instead they flanked his side and he stepped back hands in pockets.

"You said you wanted to help the inhumans. To get them away from the Watchdogs."

"The inhumans are a scourge. The watchdogs have got the right idea. So I struck a deal with them. To help them hunt and kill every inhuman."

As he finished talking one of the masked watchdogs kicked her foot out from under her and pushed her onto her knees with a gun on her head. She fell forward with her hands on the ground grunting as she did.

A shockwave went through the ground throwing the watchdogs back. Debris fell from the ceiling and several were knocked unconscisous. She clambered to her knees as the watchdogs who were still conscious did the same. She held out a hand ready to send another shockwave but something else hit most the watchdogs instead.

She turned to see a redheaded woman standing with a blonde man. One armed with guns the other with a bow and arrows. The woman nodded at her. "Impressive. That shockwave trick must come in handy."

Before Daisy could say anything the man gestured for them to come around the corner and opened another of the stall gates. "In here."

Not in a place to question and still feeling like she was imagining this Daisy followed them inside. Once he closed the gate again she looked between the two of them. "You're Hawkeye and Black Widow. Are the other Avengers here?"

"Shh! Introduction later Quake," Hawkeye winked.

Daisy gaped surprised he knew who she was. Widow made several hand gestures Daisy recognized as ASL and Hawkeye quickly responded. She looked between them confused. Hawkeye signaled for her to stay quiet and soon she heard the footsteps and knew why. The watchdogs had been taken care of but Hellfire was still out there.

There was a small clatter and the sound of something rolling. It clanked against the door and a second later there was a small explosion. The gate was blown away and they were all knocked against the back wall as Hellfire walked forward and grabbed a chain setting it on fire and swinging it around. He swung it towards them but Hawkeye quickly pushed Daisy out of the way as Black Widow summersaulted backwards. She stood up again fast standing up and firing at Hellfire.

Hawkeye pulled on Daisy's arm out of the way of Hellfire's chain. Both of them stood up and ran to the other end of the hallway. He pulled out another arrow. "Tasha! The stairs! Rendevous!"

She showed no indication of having heard him but shot Hellfire once more this time in the knee. Hawkeye looked at Daisy. "Hit him there with one of your waves."

A pulse of vibrations to the knee made Hellfire grunt as he changed direction from Black Widow to Hawkeye and Daisy. He didn't notice the Black Widow run out in another direction. Hawkeye seemed to think this was a good idea because he yelled for her to run too. She ran the opposite direction and looked around for an exit or staircase. There was none but she saw a window leading into the level of the warehouse below. With another shockwave it broke but even louder was another of Hellfire's yells. Hawkeye came running up behind her. "What are you waiting for? Jump!"

Coulson and May waited downstairs in the warehouse for the signal when suddenly Natasha came bolting towards them. A second later there was a huge shattering sound when the window across from them broke. They saw Clint and Daisy tumble out.

Both of them were up running towards them within seconds as a huge banging was heard above and Hellfire came clambering to the broken window. He fell into a box of fireworks as Daisy and Clint reached them. Coulson took in a breath seeing Daisy again but she just stared at him like a cornered deer. Shocked and scared. Natasha's question brought him out of his thoughts. "Did the guy who sets things on fire just jump into a supply of fireworks?"

"Don't tell me you didn't see that coming," Coulson replied.

"Don't just stand here. Run."

They all took off running except Clint who knocked another arrow and shot it into the crates that Hellfire was rising out of. "For good measure."

The arrow started to beep along with the sizzling of all the fireworks Hellfire's chain were starting to set off. Clint broke into a sprint trying to catch up to the others. "Take cover!"

He leapt forward with his hands over his head and neck hitting the floor hard beside Natasha and May. Behind them the warehouse erupted into fireworks and several more erupted into the sky. He had to admit it made a pretty awesome show. With several grunts he stood back up as the others did the same.

"So that went well," he grinned cheerily.

May raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. I'm serious. Think about all those other missions! No injuries, just an explosion and one fight none of us shot."

"Pretty good," Coulson grunted.

Daisy was looking back and forth between all of them rapidly. Coulson seemed to notice as well as May, Natasha then finally Clint. He looked to his other teammates. "Why don't we get on the quinjet then we can have some proper introductions."

Daisy looked wary and seemed like she was about to leave, but she nodded though she didn't meet Coulson or May's eyes. It was only in the quinjet once they were flying that she did. Clint and Natasha were sitting in the cockpit with May, Coulson standing near her.

She took a deep breath and looked up to him. "I'm guessing you brought them here. Black Widow and Hawkeye I mean. So thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome, but that wasn't Clint and Natasha's full objective. They were going after the same thing you were," he lied looking at his stark pad and sending the notification of a complete mission back to the Avengers and SHIELD.

"Can't you say anything else?"

"Nothing else too say," he replied. "I'm just glad you're safe."

She looked back down taking another breath. "The watchdogs—"

"The watchdogs took a hit. They continue to be a threat but they need to go on the back burner for now."

"They're not just gonna stop because –"

"We have a more pressing matter at hands."

"For me nothing is more pressing than—"

"Look. I know you like to work alone. Settle scores that are personal to you but that's how we work. _We_ all work together. To keep everyone safe. You don't need us fine. Right now we need you."

Daisy took a deep breath. But she didn't argue as Coulson walked away. She sat by herself for a few minutes when Black Widow and Hawkeye emerged. Both of them sat across from her.

"I never really introduced myself before. I'm Clint…"

"Hawkeye," Daisy interrupted. "I know. And Black Widow. Agent Romanoff. I'm—"

"We know who you are too," Natasha interrupted. "Your team seems like it's had a lot of adventures."

She nodded. "I'm not really part of the team anymore but yeah. We did."

Clint exchanged glances with Natasha leaving Daisy confused again. She looked between them. "So you were hunting a lead on the watchdogs? Is that how you ran into Coulson? I know he knew the Avengers but I thought that you didn't know…"

"Know he was alive," Natasha finished. "Yeah. Fury finally let us into that information. We had a long due reunion with Phil then."

"Can't believe we didn't find out. We always found out his secrets before," Clint murmured.

"Before?" Daisy asked.

"You're not the only one of Coulson's strays," Clint grinned. "I'd be the first. Recruited straight from a circus of crime."

Daisy scoffed.

"No really. Coulson convinced me to join SHIELD. Then I went off on a mission and didn't kill my target and got her to join up too," Clint said.

Natasha smirked a little. "Coulson didn't argue much."

"No. Though I think he regretted that once you and May started to spar and wreak havoc around base."

"You worked with May too?" Daisy asked surprised.

"You didn't know? Coulson was our handler. Strike Team Delta. May was on more missions with us than not too."

"They were kind of like our mom and dad, keeping us out of trouble, yelling at us, all that stuff," Clint nodded. "Like I said, you're not the first of their strays."

"And then Clint had to start adopting strays too," Natasha said.

"Would you count?" He asked her. She gave him a blank look. He shrugged. "And I'm not sure how much you could say Wanda is a stray of mine. Or Kate."

"You recruited both."

"Not so much Wanda. She was pushed into the whole mess. And Kate we were told too."

"The Scarlet Witch and?" Daisy asked.

"That's why we came to LA actually. And why we heard Coulson was alive," Natasha said. "I'm not sure how up to date you are with everything but the Avengers are back together."

"And Tony's been interested in expanding. He brought you up, turns out Fury and Hill knew who you were and the beans on Coulson were spilled. We're going back to the SHIELD base. But SHIELD is working with the Avengers now," Clint explained.

"And we want your help."

"Why? I mean… it must be something big."

"Huge. At least according to Thor's info back when we fought Ultron. Tony and Cap finally decided to act on it, which is why the team is back together."

"They'll be able to explain more," Natasha assured.

"Actually," Clint said pulling out a ringing phone. "That's cap now."

He walked out with Natasha waving back at Daisy. "See you later Daisy!"

Daisy sat for a few minutes absorbing that. The Avengers. Their whole team and SHIELD, working together. Others. She didn't want to be part of a team again. Not after HIVE and Lincoln. She'd stay to help this mission but then she would be gone again.

Natasha had taken the phone from Clint to finish the report to Cap and Tony and discuss a few other things. Clint reentered the cockpit and looked at May as he sat down. "Want me to take over for a bit?"

There were a few minutes of silence. "Go ahead."

May got up for a minute as Clint took her seat. He looked at Coulson who he knew had just been talking with May in concern. May could hear them talking about Clint and Natasha's conversation with Daisy. Now she needed to have one of her own.

She found Daisy sitting on the floor outside with a small laptop open and her bag beside her. Daisy had disappeared from the SHIELD base with almost nothing. It was all still there waiting for her but at least she'd had some stuff for the past few months. Hearing her approaching Daisy looked up. "If you're looking for Agents Barton and Romanoff they went to talk on the phone."

"Good. I came to see you."

Daisy didn't look up. "I agreed to work with you guys for this. Black Widow and Hawkeye explained a little."

"I didn't ask. I know what you're doing. Trying to distance yourself from everyone else so they don't drown in your wake. I invented that move. It doesn't work for one simple reason. Phil Coulson. He found me in that cubicle and dragged me back out. He never gave up on me and he'll never give up on you."

"I never wanted that," Daisy said quietly. May almost scoffed at the blatant lie. Daisy had always wanted a family. They all knew that.

"Uh uh. You don't get to choose who cares about you. And Coulson he's got a bigger heart than most. He makes people a part of his family and since day one you've had no choice in the fact you're part of that. And the fact is there's more of us that you and him now. We stick together. Lincoln wouldn't want you to give up on being a part of that."

Daisy looked down and May started to walk away. Then she heard Daisy speak up. "I'll stay _for now._ "

May smirked as she turned away. Knowing with their 'family' that answer wasn't likely going to be as short as Daisy thought.


	17. Chapter 17: It Only Gets Stranger

**Chapter 17: It Only Gets Stranger**

 **AN: I wrote this before the Infinity War Prelude came out. I just added one Line about Wong explaining it to Strange. It's nice to see Marvel and I are on the same track in most aspects though.**

 **February 17** **th**

 **Sanctom Sanctorium**

 **Midtown**

 **New York**

Before everything there was one last person Tony had to meet with, as reluctant as he was too. Stephen Strange had been involved in something weird, and Tony couldn't find anything about it. He was also on the project insight list, a threat to Hydra. He'd met the Neurosurgeon plenty of times before, none that went particularly well. Both of them had gone to many of the same events and conferences, but neither had got along.

Now he was in front of a large building with intricate windows. 117A Blecker street. It had taken a while to track down Strange's new address, especially since he had stopped working as a neurosurgeon and living in his penthouse apartment. Still Tony had managed to do it.

As soon as he'd knocked the door had opened itself. Peeking inside Tony found himself in a place a little more akin to a museum or library than a house. Then a large man, Chinese, was standing in front of him. Grunting he gestured for Tony to come in.

Soon enough Tony was sitting down. He looked around and as he looked forward again Strange was sitting in the seat across from him. "Stark."

"Strange," Tony said looking at the man in front of him. A cloak was an interesting fashion statement. And the necklace.

"Why are you here?"

"To talk," Tony rolled his eyes. "Just been doing some research and your name came up."

"If this is about your Asgardian friend I haven't seen him—"

"Wait, you've seen Thor?" Tony asked. "How? I mean when? THe last time we saw him was after Ultron."

"Just a few months ago," Strange looked at him perplexed. "If you didn't know why are you here? I don't think you and your team want anything from the Sorcerer Supreme."

"Sorcerer Supreme? Narcisstic much? And you say you saw Thor, why, I mean what did you have to do with Thor?"

Tony was then told about the secret of Kamar Taj and quickly came to understood what Strange's necklace really was though he didn't say anything. Once Strange caught him up on the existence of sorcerer's and how exactly he met Thor Tony took a big sip of the whiskey that had suddenly appeared on the table beside him. It was an infinity stone, not much different than Wanda's powers, he refused to say it was magic.

"You say this was a few months ago? Could you find Thor again?"

"Will you leave me alone then?"

"Yes, but—""

There was a small breeze and suddenly they were standing in front of a bookshelf. The whiskey sloshed on Tony. In front of him Strange was leafing through a book. "Let's see… A tracking spell…"

He slammed the book shut and the room shifted. They were still near a bookshelf but also a desk full of artifacts. "Some ingredients…"

There was one more shift and they were back in their seats. Tony groaned. "Are we done yet?"

"Just need the last of the ingredients to track Thor," Strange muttered moving his hands. Tony watched the light similar to that of Vision's or Wanda's induced by an infinity stone moved around. This one had been on Earth for what seemed like at least a thousand years.

"So you can do it?"

"That's strange," Strange frowned. Tony snickered and Strange glared at him before focusing back on his task. "I can't find him. The last trace of him and Loki…"

"Loki?" Tony yelped.

"In space," Strange breathed. "Wait, I found something…"

Tony watched as a circle of yellow light appeared. It moved around faster and faster getting wider and wider until a giant green thing slammed into the floor making Tony and Strange fall back. Standing in front of them was the Hulk.

Tony laughed. Strange was preparing another magic spell but Tony laughed harder holding out his arms. "Man, I missed you!"

Hulk roared hitting his fists on the floor. Strange coughed. "Do you mind not destroying my floor?"

"Hey, Big Green, remember me?" Tony said to the giant green monsterous creature in front of him.

"Metal Man. Stark," Hulk grunted. "Banner's friend."

"Hulk's friend too."

"Yes," Hulk agreed. Then he looked at Strange. "Who's this?"

"He brought you back here. We were looking for Thor," Tony explained.

"Thor. Hulk was with Thor. And pretty angry lady. And puny god."

"You were in Asgard?" Strange asked.

"In the stars. On a ship. Then there was a boom."

Tony frowned. That didn't sound good. "Look big guy. Can I talk to Banner? Maybe he can help me bring Thor and the others back."

"No Banner. Only Hulk."

Tony chuckled. "Banner and Hulk. Both are the best, friends who have saved my a** too many times to count."

Hulk grunted a laugh and slowly shrank. Tony looked at Strange. "Quick! Clothes!"

There was a flash and a fully clothed Bruce Banner was kneeling on the floor rubbing his head. He looked up and around frowning. "Tony? What happened? Thor got us back? The evacuation worked?"

"Wow Brucie, slow down. We don't know what happened, we were looking for Thor and we found you. Not that I'm complaining."

There was another breeze and the room was repaired and they were all sitting down again. Strange handed Bruce water and some food which Bruce took thankfully. He squinted at Strange.

"You're the Neurosurgeon. Stephen Strange?"

"Yes. Dr. Banner."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Introductions aren't important. We need to hear what's been happening with you. Where have you been? It's been at least three years and we only found you because we were trying to track down Thor!"

"Thor? Wait, he's not here? They didn't make it back to earth? We were in the middle of the evacuation when I had to become the big green guy. I honestly thought I wouldn't be able to change back this time," Bruce muttered the last part under his breath.

"Evacuation? What exactly have you and point break been up to?"

"Point break?" Strange muttered. But he didn't say anything else as Bruce started to explain he'd been in his Hulk form for the past two and a half years until Thor had found him. He continued with what he had put together from his own experience after and Thor's small and tattered explanations as well as everything that had happened until they finally battled Hela in Asgard.

"Wait, so you guys left Asgard but then what? Is Thor still there? Is he dead? Is that why Strange couldn't find him?"

"I could have found him if he was dead," Strange butted in.

"Okay," Tony sighed. "So he's not dead. Are you sure you can't remember anything?"

"From being the Hulk, no," Bruce shook his head.

"If you'd allow me to try something. I saw a spell I've been wanting to try out, it since it's very similar to my former area of expertise." Strange was now standing across the room flipping through a book. There was another breeze and Bruce's tea sloshed onto his lap, Strange was sitting across from him again. There was another breeze and the tea dried up and there was an open box of ingredients on the table next to them.

"Hey! Wait, don't I—"

Bruce was knocked out a second later his protests silenced as he slumped back in his seat. Another spell caught his tea just in time. Tony watched interested as the yellow magic worked circling around Bruce's head. Tony felt like he was back in the lab when a projection of a brain, as detailed of any of his AIs could show. Strange's magic picked it apart working carefully for at least fifteen minutes. Then with a flick of his wrist the pieces of the brain flew back together and the yellow light disappeared into Bruce's head.

Bruce's eyes shot wide open. He looked so panicked Tony was surprised he didn't Hulk out again. He looked around as if to check his surrounding and took a deep breath before looking at Tony.

"It worked?"

"We were in space. Asgard exploded and we went into space so we could come here. Then there was a ship."

"A ship?" Strange asked intrested.

"A huge one. We'd been travelling for like a month. There was a huge ship. And aliens."

"Like Thor aliens or chitauri aliens?" Tony pressed.

"Chitauri. That's all I remember. I think the ship was attacked and I was floating around in space or something," Bruce frowned. "Huh. The hulk can survive space. That's good to know."

"I figured you already knew that," Strange looked at him strangely. "Weren't you a gladiator on an alien planet for two years?"

"Deep space," Bruce corrected.

"Wait go back. Thor's not dead, we know that because Strange can't find him. But what happened, you were attacked, why? Any idea who?" Tony asked though he had a feeling and not a good one from the shivers creeping up his spine.

"Loki was talking about the tesseract. It was on Asgard and he was talking about it. Something about stones."

"Infinity stones," Tony took a deep breath. "They were looking for the tesseract. The infinity stones. Earth. They're going to come here."

Bruce looked at him and Tony suddenly remembered he'd already been on the quinjet as Hulk when Thor had explained it fully. He only had the broken bit of conversation from Thor to go by now. He wasn't sure what Strange knew but by the look on his face he recognized something from it.

"I've heard them mentioned. And I'm pretty sure I know where one is," Strange muttered. He and Wong had actually had a conversation about it before their run in with Loki and Thor and what they knew of the other's besides his own necklace. But he wanted to see what Stark knew before he said anything.

"And it's not the same one I'm thinking of. There are two on Earth. At least. And I know Thor's seen another beside the tesseract," Tony frowned. "This isn't good."

"Back up. The tesseract is one of these stones? When did you hear about this? How much have I missed?" Bruce asked.

"Oh you've missed a lot buddy, this is probably the easiest to explain crazy as it is. I'll tell you back at the facility."

"Facility? What about the tower?"

"Yeah. You've missed a lot," Tony decided. Then he shook his head. "But Infinity stones. They are these objects, objects with different powers. You and I, we've seen two. And I think I've just seen my third."

"The Eye of Agamotto," Strange agreed clutching his necklace. "Power over time."

"Then there's the mind stone. Used to control minds and even bestow intelligence," Tony started.

"The scepter. Vision," Bruce gasped. He wasn't even sure what had happened with the red and green intelligence.

"We can trust him to protect it. We'll just have to protect him. Wanda will try, but her powers came from that stone. I'm not sure how they'll be affected."

"Wanda, Wanda maximoff? She and her brother are on the team?"

Tony winced. "Like I said buddy. You missed a lot."

Bruce looked a bit disoriented by the knowledge they had at least two new teammates. But his mind went back to the topic at hand. "The tesseract. That's another."

"I'm guessing it's the space stone," Tony agreed. "It created that portal. Transported things through space, suspended it. Thor said he'd heard or figured another had been discovered from that vision he had. A power stone. And the reality stone was the thing that possessed Jane Foster. Asgard had that."

"They'd moved it for safe keeping," Bruce remembered.

"So we know where two stones are," Strange looked between them. "And we protect them."

"Someone's been hunting them. Thor was right. If you control them you control the universe. And we might be the last line of it's defense."

"Just so you know Stark this doesn't mean I'm part of your little team."

"You don't have to be. But for this we're going to need all of us. You know I wasn't here looking for Bruce and Thor until you mentioned it. I was looking for you."

"You knew?"

"I had suspicions about something weird," Tony smirked. "I was right of course. I've been right about all the people we've found. Any people experienced in fighting to protect, with powers or even not, we're all needed. There's a meet up. We've been waiting to call it and you were the last person on the list I needed to ask."

"Wait," Bruce asked voice strained. "How many of us are there now?"

He was ignored again. Strange nodded. "Fine. I'll come. It's my job to look for mystic threats. Maybe your meet up will be useful."

"We'll be in touch then. Bruce, you ready to go back? We've had a room saved for you."

Bruce sighed. "The sooner I can sleep and shower the better."

"You're surprisingly clean for someone who's been the Hulk the past few years," Tony agreed as the world shifted around them and they were standing by the front door again. "I'll start FRIDAY compiling information for you to catch up on everything that's happened. You might be happy to see you weren't on earth when you learn it. The last few years have been a wreck."


	18. Ch18:Shuri ft T'challa Shows who's Boss

**Chapter 18: Shuri ft. T'challa Shows who's Boss**

 **AN: Warning, spoilers for Black Panther. Also now that this is it and I'm updated on everything I feel necessary for what's going on in MCU history and everyone is assembled this is it. I want suggestions and feedback too please. I hope I handled the characters well.**

 **March 4**

 **United Nations Building**

 **New York**

T'challa sighed in relief as he finally stepped down from the podium after being bombarded for hours for explanations and more information. Wakanda's iniative was off to a good start. He managed to worm his way out of the hall trying to brush off the other politicians and diplomats as politely as he could. It took a while but he managed to make his way out of the conference room where Okoye appeared at his side.

"You have done it."

"You doubted I would? We had the buildings and the things we wished to share set up weeks ago. It is all ready now and there is no need to wait."

"I do not disagree. You have just changed the course of our nation and the world."

"The world was already changing. Wakanda is helping it change for the better. We did not need to wait and now we can help the rest of the world as it faces it's hardships."

Okoye did not answer and T'challa recognized the expression on her face as one of thinking. They walked in silence compared to the others around them talking in their groups as they exited to their offices and other places in the building. Among those coming out of the hall were the other Wakandans who had accompanied them.

T'challa met Nakia's eyes and was happy to see the proud smile she was giving him. He reached out and grasped both her hands smiling back. Their short moment was interrupted by two other arms wrapping around him.

"Brother!"

"Shuri," he started to scold her for being so loud though his smile didn't let the anger into his voice.

"This means we can start now? When will I be flying back to California?"

"There is much more to do Shuri," T'challa said as they walked out of the building to be met by more reporters. Okoye took her place in front of him and the other Dora Milajie assembled around him, Shuri and Nakia seconds later ushering them back down to the car they were using.

It took a little longer before they were able to drive away completely. As they did T'challa's phone rang. It was not as sophisticated as the tech in Wakanda He sighed. Somehow they would never be done. He didn't need to answer it but just in case he checked who it was that was calling. This one he might need to take.

"Stark."

"King T'challa. Quite the announcement there. I've done that myself once or twice."

T'challa scoffed. Stark's 'I am Iron Man' had changed everything. It had been a month after he had become the black panther, around the age of eighteen when Stark had made the announcement. Superheroes were suddenly real. Right out of comic books. The last any one had heard of one was Captain America and no one was really sure what was true about that at that point. But Stark was right. T'challa's announcement would no doubt have a very similar impact to Starks.

Stark's image was still talking in front of him. "I tried to get to you on your way out. I understand the rush, papperazzi and all, but you'll need to make it up to me. Stop by the facility later. Bring your little entourage if you'd like. I'd like to talk. Not just about your announcement. Though I can't say I was surprised by it seeing as I've been to Wakanda and seen a little of what you have. But I feel like with an announcement like that your advancement's are just a little more ahead of their time then you let on."

"Just a little," Shuri snorted at his side. Not quite as quietly as she could have.

Stark smirked. "And that must be Princess Shuri. Bring her with you. Just let me know when you'll be coming."

T'challa nodded. He should have expected Stark to call. Of course Stark would have heard about his announcement and want to talk about it. He probably would have wanted to talk even if T'challa was in America for a less important reason. It was important for him to talk with the Avengers while he was here, even more so now that Wakanda was sharing their resources. The Avengers job was to protect earth and they used whatever they had to do it. Wakanda was trying to help and doing that meant helping the best of the best.

"Finally!"

T'challa rolled his eyes at his younger sisters statement. She hadn't said much as he and Tony gave her a tour of the facility. It was nice, almost as nice as their home in Wakanda. Almost.

Now though they had finished going through the empty facility and reached the labs. Tony had taken them to their main. He turned to Shuri. "Wow someone's excited."

"I'd like to see how the 'best technology in the world' compares with ours at home." Shuri put quotation marks around her words with her fingers and smirked at Tony. "You are supposed to be smart, aren't you Mr. Stark?"

Tony tried and failed not look offended. He thought he was used to teenagers after all the time he spent with Harley and Peter in the lab and working on their suits. But this teenager was a million times worse than his manipulative snarky his more polite _(Mr. Stark? Really?)_ protégées. She didn't even have the gall to look impressed though that might be the fact she was royalty.

He decided to go for the best option and ignore her. "FRIDAY anyone working in the Labs?"

 _"No. Everyone is busy elsewhere today boss."_

"Ah," Shuri nodded. " _This_ is your AI? The one that isn't using silly shortcuts with other people's tech like Ultron?"

"Hey! Ultron was a mistake and I am ready to agree on that. I used unknown alien tech to try and improve my already brilliant AI. JARVIS was the first _real_ AI. He developed, had feelings and all that. My later AIs are the same and none of them have the same Ultron base code." Tony finished his rant then took a second and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, are you saying Wakanda has AIs?"

"Sadly no. Coding is not my best area of expertise though we will have one soon. Especially if you let me look at yours," Shuri batted her eyes.

"Let's see what you have first."

"You haven't finished yet."

T'challa rolled his eyes again behind them at his sister's impatientce to go in and poke more fun at Stark's tech.

FRIDAY opened the lab's doors letting them in. Tony grinned. "So this is one of my better labs. Nothing compared to my personal one at the tower and some other places but still one of the very best. I barely do things besides my own pet projects so most SI stuff is our developers."

"Yes, your phones work well," T'challa agreed. "Shuri uses them too much for the internet."

"You like the cat pictures," the girl insisted. "And I only use the phone for the internet, pictures and a few of the apps. For communicating Kimoyo beads are much better."

"Kimoyo beads?" Tony asked curiously.

"Our main communication technology. Shuri and I will show you an example later. Though I believe she would like to see your best work."

"The suit," Tony smirked.

"One of your best works. Your neural binary implant, I refuse to call it by the name you gave it. It's horrible. But the actual device was very helpful once I figured out what Sergeant Barnes needed."

"Thank you," Tony grinned. "Took me a day to brush up on the neuroscience I needed. Though you being able to do it clued me in that your little African paradise isn't as primitive as you made everyone think."

"Please," Shuri scoffed to her brother on the side. "The colonizers are the primitive ones."

"But you and every other nation on the planet still doesn't have one of these," Tony said. The walls opened up with several Iron Man suits standing. Shuri picked up a gauntlet on a table. "I suppose it is good for someone without Vibranium."

"That design is a year and a half old," Tony shrugged at her. "A more defensive gauntlet. I wore it as a watch. If you want something more recent most of my sunglasses hold the HUD I can use to control my suits remotely or summon them."

"Not bad. Still can be improved with the right materials."

"Again, what does that mean?"

She ignored him to ask another question. "Can you wear your armor anywhere? Like to a business party and suddenly it's there. "

"I can summon it anywhere if that's what you mean. It's not that light to wear all the time," Tony told her.

Shuri smirked at her brother smugly. "Your suit is better."

"You designed it."

"So what does that say?"

"It says that we have vibranium and you can use it to do more advanced things. But yes, you are also very smart."

Shuri didn't seem satisfied. Neither did Stark. He turned to them both. "Okay. You got to see the suit. Now show me these Kimoyo beads and exactly what you mean about the suit."

T'challa smirked at Shuri who grinned at Stark as his expression changed to shock. The suit had materialized in purple light around T'challa. Tony looked between T'challa and Shuri contemplating. Then a wide grin spread on his face as he looked at Shuri.

"You created this?"

"Yes. This is the latest model of T'challa's suit, the first one that does that too. There was another version but…" she trailed off thinking of the battle that just took place in Wakanda.

"And it's vibranium that makes it capable of doing that?"

"That and a few other things, though the HUD in it is a little more of modern technology mixed with Kimoyo beads. But the vibranium is shock absorbant."

"Yes. I know. Cap's shield. That was a tactic we used a lot." Tony didn't expand thinking of those exact moments and the first time they discovered that use. When they'd first met Thor after retrieving Loki in Germany and his hammer had hit the shield, hard. The shockwave that followed led to many ideas and similar moves in following battles.

"I was able to develop it to absorb that shock and let it build up so T'challa feels none of it, even bullets. Then the build up can be used to create a pulse of kinetic energy."

"Genius. And I don't say that about a lot of things I don't create," Tony said as Shuri preened. "I take back what I said before about introducing you to Peter and Harley. The disaster that's gonna come out of it will be worth it."

"I didn't understand the last part but I'll just let you expand on the genius thing."

"Shuri," T'challa nudged her.

"No worries your highness. Will the royal genius show me those Kimoyo beads?"

"They are made from Vibranium. And they create holograms in full color unlike most of the primitive ones you have here."

"Hey! Those are the ones that aren't mine," Tony said pretending to look hurt.

"Yes, well we use them for communication as T'challa said. Holographic recordings and images, like a facetime I believe. We also use them to scan things, like for medical reasons. They helped show the problems we needed to solve with Sergeant Barnes so I could fix it once I had your device to root out the exact triggers."

"And you haven't shared these before?"

"Wakanda was not ready. But we are now," T'challa told him resolutely. "And I am bringing it all to the forefront."

"Hey!" Shuri said snapping at the both of them. "I'm not finished."

"There's more?"

"Yes, I've modified them to control things remotely like our maglev transportations at home."

"Maglev? You have stable Maglev lines?"

"Vibranium," T'challa said simply.

"That and my genius. I also can use them to do something else," she said grinning.

"What?"

T'challa caught his sister's drift. "Stark, do not let her. You will regret it."

"Your sister is a smart girl. What's the last thing you can do with these things? I was promised an example, right?"

"Yes. But I'll need a car."

"No problem."

T'challa face palmed and groaned.

An hour later he still was groaning as Stark frowned looking at the car in front of him. "Maybe I should have listened to you."

"You liked it though," Shuri pointed out.

"I thought it was amazing. But Pepper or Hill are going to call and start asking questions soon."

"Eh."

The crashed car lied in the road and Stark shrugged. "Yeah. It can be replaced. Back to the lab?"

"Yes. I have a lot to teach you."

"Don't pretend you're smarter than me."

"I am though. You're the one pretending."

As the two geniuses walked off there was another sigh. T'challa was starting to regret letting his sister come on this trip.

 **AN: I do believe Tony is just as smart as Shuri. Maybe just a little less. Like a miniscule amount. She has better resources though. He has more years of experience. And they use their genius on different things. Tony has an AI after all while we haven't seen any evidence of Shuri having one. He's better at the actual computer science. I also think Peter will be close to her with a few years working with them both, Harley not far behind. The two of them just weren't provided the same education and background as Tony and Shuri but they're still as smart given the time and resources to catch up.**


	19. Ch 19: Assembled We Are Strong

**Chapter 19: Assembled We Are Strong**

 **AN: First, chapter title is lyrics from Avengers Assemble Tv show. I did not know that infinity war was supposed to be three years after civil war, MCU is usually real time or something like that so when the Russo brothers said that I was surprised. I'll keep my timeline though. Also this takes place after Jessica Jones Season 2. Jessica is not in touch with Trish at the moment. (They are still fighting. Trish is training with her new found abilities. Malcolm is not in touch with her either. She is back in touch with the other Defenders. Metting people who have experienced similar things helped. Her and Luke are back together now. The guy in her apartment building didn't work out. Let's assume whatever daredevil season 3 is has happened so Matt is back.**

 **Guest: Thanks! You saying that my work is what should be the MCU means a lot. Especially because of how amazing the MCU is. I just try and add more amazingness with more people.**

 **March 15**

 **Avengers Facility**

 **Upstate New York**

This was probably the best way to keep himself from freaking out with stress, Tony decided as he watched everyone arrive. This was it. A year since the accords. A year since he got that phone from Steve. And months of planning after. Now all of that work, the research, recruiting, the amendments and every last bit was coming together.

Getting together meant everyone coming to the facility in their own unique ways. And watching everyone arrive was a bit of a preview of the show that was to come. He hadn't slept a bit last night just thinking about it. Unlike the rest of the Avengers, (Steve, Bucky, Scott, Hope, Bruce, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Clint, Natasha and Rhodey) he hadn't been at the facility last night. He was in the tower and had only left around 6 AM.

Of course that meant he had been the first to arrive. He'd come alone. Driving himself upstate gave him time to think which he hadn't been able to do the night before with Harley complaining about Peter coming and not him. He and Pepper had managed to make the younger boy stop though he'd stomped off and locked himself in his room. It was moments like that Tony was thankful none of the teenagers he'd taken under his wing actually lived in the tower. Though Pepper would say he himself and a lot of the others weren't a lot better than the kids.

He'd arrived at 7:30 to meet Steve coming back from his run. He seemed to have slept a whole lot better than the billionaire too. "You're here early."

"Didn't sleep."

"Do you ever?"

"Why are you up and outside?"

"Jog. Left Bucky and Sam squabbling somewhere and decided to run ahead when I saw your car. Where's Pete? And Pepper?"

Tony resisted the eye roll at Steve's nickname for the kid. Why'd he even decide to let the other Avengers train him? Now the kid spent almost as much time working with Steve as him. Almost. "Happy's driving them up later. They'll arrive at around the same time as everyone else."

Steve nodded walking with Tony inside. "It was busy here getting everything set up the past few days. Hope and Scott arrived yesterday. She said her father didn't want to be around everyone longer than he had to, or use a Stark's hospitality apparently."

"Yeah. Pym had an issue with dear old dad. He's at a hotel somewhere. Or something."

"He's driving up?"

"Got his own car, or driver."

They'd talked for a bit longer as they walked into the facility to prepare for everyone else to arrive. The first people there arrived not three hours after Tony. T'challa with only his head of security Okoye and his sister Shuri. The king of Wakanda was easily welcomed by the rest of the avengers.

Bucky had immediately embraced Shuri and taken the job of introducing her to the others as Okoye watched both of the royal siblings carefully. The only interaction Tony saw her have with anyone was an exchange of nods and narrowed eyes with Natasha. Tony himself had run over to the quinjet sized plane that they'd arrived in to inspect it.

When Shuri had finished with Bucky she'd been happy to answer to answer his questions i.e. show off. That was just so she could pester him about helping make redesigns to Rhodey's braces after which left the former air force pilot and rocket scientist backing away scared.

The next group also arrived by quinjet and was just as easily accepted into conversation as the group before for the most part. The SHIELD team consisting of Coulson, May, Daisy Johnson, Mack, Yo-yo Rodriguez, Fitz, Simmons and their newest part time members Sharon Carter and Maria Hill. (Tony had to scowl at the last one. _He_ was supposed to be her boss now. Secret missions for Fury be damned.)

It made sense those two groups arrived first. They had planes and quinjets. Conversations quickly started between all the groups. It was chaotic and messy and somewhat uncomfortable, but it seemed to be working.

Yet, it was only twenty minutes of those three groups alone before Happy entered with Pepper towering behind him and Peter gaping at her (literal) heels. The teenager was in his suit apparently not ready for just everyone to know who he was (though all official Avengers plus Coulson and May now already did).

Pepper gave him a quick kiss before Tony officially introduced her to Shuri and FitzSimmons who had quickly joined their conversation. He let Coulson finish the other introductions. Happy had retreated, happy to watch from a corner, though his eyes flicked warily to the lone woman and other security person there. Peter had been pulled in by the other Avengers. Tony heard the kid adopt a deeper voice, trying and failing to sound older.

Mostly the groups stayed to themselves with the exception of Coulson and T'challa who had bonds with the Avengers already. That was until Luke Cage arrived on his motor bike.

Shuri's face had grown into a larger grin. "You are the bulletproof one right? From Harlem? The black American hero?"

Luke looked a bit surprised to be accosted as soon as he came in by a teenage girl. That was until T'challa frowned at her and Luke's eyes widened. Just to make sure he asked. "Your highness?"

"T'challa," the black panther said offering a hand. "This is my sister, Shuri. You have been of interest to us. Especially since we started our project."

"I've heard of it," Luke told him smiling. With that Luke Cage was talking with the royal siblings from Wakanda, not even realizing when Jessica Jones and Matt Murdock arrived by taxi. Seperately.

Both of them mostly stuck to themselves. As did Hank Pym when he arrived talking to only his daughter, Scott, Coulson, May, Sharon, Cap and Bruce. The latter was the one he stayed in conversation with even as the the second to last person arrived.

Danny Rand had been driven up in a personal car. He'd walked out with a smile and immediately said hi to Matt and Jessica before introducing himself, the immortal Iron fist. Or tried too. As soon as he'd opened his mouth yellow sparks had started to glow not five feet from him. A circle of glowing magic widened moving faster and faster as everyone stepped back and Stephen Strange stepped out.

Peter summed it up for everyone. "Woah."

"But that—"

"That's quantum.."

"It's not possible…"

"Just theoretical," Fitz finished finally as he and Simmons had talked.

"I thought we were the secretely scientifically advanced ones." Shuri narrowed her eyes.

"That's magic," Danny's grin grew wider if that was even possible, "not science."

"It's a bit of both," Stephen Strange and Wanda said at the same time exchanging surprised looks.

"Right. You can talk the supposed 'magic' and advanced science after." Tony clapped his hands together getting everyone's attention. "It's time to get started now that everyone's here."

"Not everyone."

Tony, then everyone else turned to see the voice at the door. Okoye drew her knife. Tony just rolled her eyes and when none of the Avengers reacted the wakandan woman put her weapon away.

"Fury. Always have to make a dramatic entrance."

"Everyone's here Stark, get this iniative of yours started," Fury told him.

"Right. Follow me."

As everyone took their seats in the rows Tony couldn't be more thankful for Pepper. She'd spent hours organizing the seating so that no one would be sitting near someone that would antoganize them. With a room full of egos like this (his included) that was a dangerous possibility. Now everyone was able to sit in the seats as needed.

The front and largest row was the Avengers. The order of seating had been switched around a bit once Shuri demanded to sit next to Bucky who she affectionately called the White Wolf. Now from left to right it was _Okoye, T'challa, Shuri, Bucky, Cap, Peter, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Rhodey Vision, Wanda then Scott._

The next row was a little different. With personalities like Fury and Hank Pym who couldn't sit next to each other but couldn't sit next to almost anyone else, making seating arrangements had been difficult. Pepper had managed though by mixing in a few others who could defuse them or just fit. Left to right was _Fury, Coulson, May, Hill, Sharon, Pepper, Hope (who had been placed there and not next to Scott for her father), Hank Pym, Bruce Banner and Strange._

The last row was simply a mix of SHIELD agents and the 'Defenders'. Left to right was _Fitz, Simmons, Daisy, Yo-Yo, Mack, Luke, Danny, Matt then Jessica._ The last one seemed happy to be on the end with her beer. Luke was perfectly personable introducing himself to an awed and very respectful Mack. The two of them were in the middle of a conversation when Tony started.

"Starting years ago there was an idea, called the Avengers iniative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to fight the battles we never could."

Fury nodded at Tony when he met his eyes.

"For years this idea was out there but it only came together when Loki started his invasion of New York." Suddenly Tony frowned then looked at Bruce and Strange. "What's the deal with that guy?"

"No clue."

"Apparently under the control of the scepter," Bruce shrugged.

"Really?" Clint asked turning around to look at him.

"That's what he said if we can actually believe it," Bruce furrowed his eyes not sure whether to believe it himself. "He was helping Thor for a bit when I was with him though."

"Thanks for the answer but back to the original point. Those of you that were there, the original Avengers Iniative will recognize that speech. Except you Bruce. You were passed out somewhere after you dropped from the hellicarrier. But the point is that's the speech that brought the original Avengers together after the death of Phil Coulson."

"You were dead?" Yo-Yo asked suddenly surprised.

"You didn't know?" Daisy asked her. "It was a whole thing our first year as a team. Finding out he was alive because alien experiments. It's what caused all the inhuman stuff."

"Why does no one tell me this stuff?"

"Can I continue?" Tony asked feeling he should have realized this would happen.

"The Avengers were brought together to not just avenge Agent over there," Tony said nodding at Coulson who smiled and rolled his eyes but everyone could tell was touched, "but the world. Because those we can't save you'll be damn sure we'll avenge."

Cap got up. "What Tony's trying to say is that our job is to protect the world. Some of us have done it in bigger ways like stopping killer robots and aliens."

"Extradimensional beings with weird names apparently," Tony interrupted. Strange gave him an inimpressed look so Tony turned to others like the SHIELD agents. "Inhumans, more killer mind controlling space aliens. But there's also those who save it in smaller less noticeable ways."

"Like helping the people of New York against organized crime, ninjas, deadly killers with the ability to control you and ancient organizations of some sort," Steve said.

"Are you almost finished?" Jessica asked annoyed. Danny looked scandalized as he shushed her. Matt nudged her good naturedly and smiled at Cap apologetically.

Tony held back his laugh and grinned. "The Avengers Initiative was started to protect the world when others couldn't and we can't do it alone anymore. That's why all of you are here. I'm presenting the Expansion Initiative."


	20. Chapter 20: Always We Will Fight as One

**Chapter 20: Always We Will Fight As One**

 **AN: Title from Avengers Assemble Tv show.**

"Expansion?" Luke asked carefully.

"Stark I didn't come here to listen to a whole speech about the Avengers or join them. I said I would help with the stones," Strange said pointedly. "That's it."

"Stones?" Hank Pym asked him curiously.

"We're not there yet," Tony said. He looked around and met Peter's eyes. "The Expansion Initiative idea was given to me by someone special here. It was a few months after the Avengers parted under the Sokovia Accords. This person reminded me why the Avengers fought in the first place and why we were even a team. The Avengers needed to reunite, reform and be stronger than ever. And not just the Avengers, all those who fight to help people."

"There will be more attacks on the world," Steve said looking at everyone. "Some even the Avengers won't be able to take care of by ourselves. Tony's idea is to implement a system, teams, a community to let us work together, help each other when we need it."

Strange leaned back and stopped playing with his ring to get ready to leave. Jessica was about to scoff but Luke gave her a look showing he was interested. In fact, of everyone in the room only those two seemed to have the slightest issue.

"What do you mean Stark?" Matt asked.

"Glad you asked. The Expansion starts with the Expansion of the Avengers. The lineup since Ultron, Cap, Widow, Rhodey, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Falcon, the old ones myself, Banner and Barton and some new members King T'challa, Barnes, Scott and Ms. Van Dyne."

"Why do you get addressed as Ms.?" Scott turned in his seat to ask Hope.

"Because I'm an adult," she told him. He stuck out his tongue at her in response.

"How's that matter to us?" Daisy asked gesturing to the whole row around her.

"Just wait until I'm finished," Tony groaned. "The thing is the Avengers team is large. We've talked about this as a team. There's a lot of us and we're not all needed most the time. There's a rotation of who's needed and not. And some of us might go and do our own things when we're not on missions. The kitty king over there for instance."

Okoye growled as Shuri laughed. T'challa just rolled his eyes.

"What about Spiderman? He was with you in Germany." Mack raised his hand and waited for Tony to call on him. "Why's he not on your list for Avengers?"

Matt opened his mouth but Tony shook his head. "Wait for it Murdock."

"You know something?" Danny whispered to Matt.

"Just heard the heartbeat. But it might have been his powers," Matt frowned. He hoped that's what it was. But if it wasn't then it would explain why Stark didn't want the hero on the Avengers.

"Like I told your teammate over there wait for it," Tony said as a holoscreen appeared behind him with lists of names. "Over here is the lists of the official teams. You'll see it's mostly the same as it was."

It was true. The only differences was that besides the lists for the Avengers names were several marks that established them as part time like Bruce, Rhodey, Scott, Hope, Clint and Natasha. Fury's name was also off on the side with Maria Hill's, Sharon Carter's and Stephen Strange's.

"Like we said. There are part time Avengers now. Clint and Natasha for instance will be working with SHIELD and Fury's operation more often when they aren't on missions with us. T'challa's ruling a country, Rhodey's healing, Bruce is sciencing and Hulk's only a heavy hitter anyway and like I said Scott and Ms. Van Dyne have their own thing going on the West Coast."

Steve nodded once Tony had finished. "Coulson will continue running SHIELD but now we share information between all of us. That also means if we need SHIELD to work with us or they need some of us to work with them we will. I'm sure an android who can go through walls or miniature people could be helpful."

"If you don't mind," Coulson nodded.

"Not at all. I'm sure Quake and Ms. Rodriguez could come in handy to us too and Tony has been very excited to work with your scientists."

"As for the Defenders you keep doing your thing in New York like we talked about. Patrols, teaming up and helping people. We may ask you to do a few other things which we'll bring up in a moment or be on lend."

"I think we can do that," Luke agreed.

"Hey!" Jessica protested.

"We'll think about it," Matt amended.

Danny shrugged. "I'm in."

"Great," Tony said. "Strange, I'm sure you'll update us on mystic threats but if you could be called in to help on them that would be good too."

"None of you should be dealing with that stuff," Strange told him. "You're not qualified."

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "I am not so sure about that."

Strange sighed. "Fine. We'll talk. But the stones."

"Later," Stark said before turning to look at Fury. "As for you, I'm not really sure what the hell you do or have been doing since the past four years since you ambushed me in a barn."

"I'll be there when you need me. And you can always call."

"Call what?" Tony asked. "Do you even have a phone or is that too on the grid?"

May, Hill, Sharon and Natasha exchanged looks. Tony shivered. "Okay. We'll call I guess."

"You still haven't addressed Spiderman," Matt said pointedly. "If you're trying to protect the kid why did you even bring him into this Stark?"

"Wait, he's a kid?" Luke asked looking in front of him.

"Sweet. How old are you?" Shuri asked him excitedly.

"What?" Peter squawked then he coughed trying to lower his voice. "What are you talking about? I'm no kid."

"Give it up. You're between thirteen and eighteen but you're heartbeat made it hard to tell. It's faster, like the Captain's. You're enhanced?"

"He has super senses among other things," Fury replied before Peter could open his mouth. "Much like you, Devil of Hell's Kitchen right?"

"You're Daredevill?" Fitz asked leaning over to see the man. "But you're blind!"

"Enhanced senses," Simmons hummed. "Your blindness must've made you adapt. How interesting."

"That and the chemicals that I was doused in when I was made blind," Matt muttered. Then he turned to Fury. "How did you know?"

"I've always kept a watch on special individuals Mr. Murdock. You and Ms. Jones were both on my list for a while."

"Can we go back to the fact that he's a kid?" Jessica asked.

"I'm sixteen too," Shuri pointed out.

"You're royalty," Simmons said.

"And a scientist," Fitz agreed. "Not a superhero, right?"

Shuri sighed and leaned back not arguing.

Tony nodded. "So, because of the only two with secret IDs here one has already been revealed then maybe the other should too. You're already halfway there kid."

"You'll be fine," Steve promised whispering so only those with enhanced hearing heard. "I promise Pete."

Peter sighed as Steve used the nickname. He was one of the only people to call him that. It reminded him of Uncle Ben a lot when Steve used it in that tone. Peter pulled off his mask. "I'm sixteen too."

"Jeez. He looks twelve," Daisy muttered to Yo-yo who nodded. Jessica winced. The kid was too young.

"Sixteen? Why's a sixteen year old kid in all of this?" Mack asked Tony angrily.

"That's my fault," Tony agreed. "And I've explained this already to all of the Avengers as well as Fury, Coulson and Mel over there."

"Stark," May threatened.

"Fine. Agent May," Tony said quickly. "I agree I was wrong. I brought Peter here—"

"Hey!"

"I'm giving them your name kid. They were going to find it out sooner or later anyway," Tony told him before continuing what he was saying before. "I brought Peter to Germany knowing none of the other Avengers would really hurt him. But yeah. It was a mistake. But the thing is no matter what he won't stop. I've tried. I took away the suit I gave him and it almost got him killed. So if I can't stop Peter and other kids like him I can help train them and give them the help they need."

"There are others?" Matt asked angrily.

"Two," Steve agreed. "And none of us are exactly happy about it but it's necessary."

"Training children isn't necessary! That's how it started for me and look where I am now. I was almost recruited into an army. I'm lucky I got out and you're getting me to try and help start a new one!"

"Look, it's not a great reality. But Tony's right. Peter won't stop and neither will these other two. It's not like you. Trust me, I was pulled into the same thing. So was Nat. None of us want to be part of starting something like this again but these kids, they have a choice."

"He's right," Peter spoke up. "Mr. Stark tried to stop me but I won't. I'm never going to stop. I have power and with that comes a great responsibility. I've gotten hurt a lot less since I started to train with the Avengers and got the suit."

"You haven't tried to stop the kid," Sam pointed out. "All of us have. Kid has argued us all into the ground until we gave up."

"I'm not going to stop," Peter argued again.

"We're not going to ask you too Mr. Parker," Fury told him.

"You know my name?" Peter choked.

"I know a lot about you kid," Fury replied.

Peter gawked at him but Fury didn't say anymore. The teenager turned to Matt. "Look, I've heard about what you do. It's the same thing I do. Can't you understand how important it is to me? I can't let anyone else get heard or lose the things I have."

Matt sighed then looked at Tony. "You said he has protection?"

"The best suit I could give him. He won't accept the one with more weapons and tech. Says he's not an Avenger and doesn't need it. But yeah. Peter is good. And he's training to be better."

"Training?" Daisy asked interested.

"So far just with me, Clint and Nat," Cap told her. "But the idea is to get all of us to help teach the kids."

"Like you Mr. Murdock. Like Fury said Peter has enhanced senses. Much stronger than Cap's though maybe not as strong as yours."

"It's the hearing," Danny shivered. "It's scary when he does it."

"The opposite of Clint then," Natasha noted making Clint nudge her. Everyone looked at them for the smallest second then back to Matt.

Matt looked at Peter interested. "How bad is it?"

"Dialed up to eleven," Tony quoted.

"I've figured it out. Mostly," Peter argued.

"Fine," Matt finally sighed agreeing. "I'll help teach him."

"What about the others? Who are they? Not any one else we know about, is it?" Luke asked.

"No. Harley and Kate are both about fourteen. Neither of them have been out in the field like Peter has. But both have been involved in incidents. Harley helped me with my armor and to defeat the terrorist known as the Mandarin, which is how he learnt to make his own armor."

"There's a fourteen year old running around with an Iron man suit?" Hope asked.

"See," scoffed her father. "I told you Starks weren't responsible."

"It's not a full suit, yet. I'm supervising him as he builds the rest so he doesn't have to much weapons or anything he could get hurt with. And Harley is only training but he did have gauntlets he made in his garage. This way is better."

"And the other?" prompted Daisy.

"Kate Bishop. She stopped kidnappers from taking her for ransom in her Hawkeye Halloween costume," Clint said proudly.

"She hasn't done anything beside that. Or at least I haven't let her and Clint get away with anything," Natasha promised.

May and Coulson exchanged looks. Coulson looked at Natasha. "Scale?"

"Venezuela."

Coulson winced. It wasn't quite as up there as Budapest on their scale of incidents but there had been a lot of clean up.

"Okay. Top secret banter aside I'd like to finish my explanation," Tony said. "Peter isn't on the list because he's not an official Avenger. He and the others are training as what we call the Avengers Academy as the next generation of heroes."

"They're learning to work individually and as a team," Steve explained. "Peter is the leader as the oldest and most experienced. For now it's just the three of them and hopefully the most any of them will be doing is Peter being on patrol."

"But now if they need it they have the training," Luke realized. "Fine. As long as they aren't fighting yet."

"Just muggers and that kind of stuff," Peter said. "And that's only me."

"Peter's here as the team leader and because he's the most likely to be in the field no matter how much we'd like to prevent it." Steve gave a pointed look at the kid.

"It's preparation," Tony finished. "Like all of the Initiative. And it starts with us getting to know each other to work as a team."

The room was taken over by silence. Steve sat down and Pepper stood up allowing Tony to take her seat. He grinned at her and she smiled back before looking at everyone else. "Now then."


	21. Truths and All the Tears that are Cried

**Chapter 21: Truths and All the Tears That Are Cried**

Pepper continued to explain the other things the teams could do for each other. She spoke of business deals, exchanges of science and other discoveries. Somehow everyone stayed quiet. Tony grinned, Pepper had a way that made everyone listen especially those with egos like his. It was how she managed all those corporate business men every day and now all these heroes.

"I'd like to start some discussions to show how this could work but it's been a while and I think we're all rather hungry. There's some food waiting for us outside in the lounge. Help yourselves."

Everyone filed out but as Peter stood up he met Nick Fury's one eye. The spy nodded and stayed back. Peter waited until everyone was by the door and walked over. By the door Tony frowned excusing himself from his conversation with Strange. He trusted the ex-director of SHIELD more than he used too but not enough to leave Peter alone for a conversation with him.

The other original Avengers, Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Bruce exchanged glances. Steve nodded at the other three and turned to Coulson. "If you don't mind maybe we could talk with your team a little more? I know Bruce has been eager to share more with your scientists even before those formal discussions start. I'd like to talk to you a bit more as well."

Coulson nodded completely sure of what Steve was really doing. He wanted another spy there. A team which would detect Fury's lies. He, Clint, Natasha and May could probably do that better than anyone. As for the rest of his team, it would look weird if Tony, Clint, Natasha and Bruce were just standing around and not talking to anyone. Daisy, May and Fitzsimmons stayed back as Yo-Yo and Mack left the room continuing their conversation with Luke Cage. Fury obviously knew what was going on too but didn't make a move besides one sideways glance at Coulson and Steve before turning to Peter who approached him.

"What can I help you with kid?"

"Did Mr. Stark tell you who I was?" Peter demanded.

"No. I've been keeping track of you for a while."

"You have?" Peter's surprise look quickly turned into a frown. "How long? What do you know?"

"Everything. We've known about you since the day I was born."

"I wasn't born with my powers. Why on earth would you have been watching me?"

"Your parents."

"You knew them?" Peter gaped in realization. "How?"

"Richard and Mary Parker were both amazing in their own right. Your father was one of the best scientists in the world. He did a few projects for SHIELD but declined to work for us full time."

"Your father was Richard Parker?" Bruce asked stopping his conversation with Tony and FitzSimmons. "Tony didn't tell me that."

"There were other things to talk about at the time," Tony replied though it was obvious at this point no one was listening.

Simmons' eyes widened and she looked at Peter with a pleasant look. "His research is brilliant! Are you interested in bioengineering and chemistry like him?"

Peter nodded shyly and turned back to Bruce. "Why do you ask?"

"He worked with me on the super soldier project that Ross was running. Quit a few months after I joined because he said that travelling back and forth when you and your mother were in New York was too hard. He seemed quite proud of you." Bruce tried not to look at the soft smile on Peter's face obviously sad with memories and turned to Fury.

"That wasn't the only reason he quit was it?"

Bruce's question brought a dark look on Fury's face. "No. He knew what SHIELD did. Mary was an agent."

"My mom was a spy?"

"She was more like Coulson than Romanoff or May. A field agent, not a specialist. Everyone loved Mary."

"She was one of the agents that was always nice to Clint and I no matter what."

"Tash never had to threaten her once either," Clint agreed.

"She was a good agent. A good person," Coulson nodded.

Peter nodded thankfully before meeting Fury's eye. "You said my father told you about the project?"

"He brought the real goals to our attention, super soldiers and everything. He and Mary were going to talk to some informants in Europe."

Peter turned pale. Tony unconsciously moved closer and Bruce gasped. "I'd heard about it. The plane crash."

"It wasn't an accident," Peter said with startling certainty though his voice cracked.

"No," Fury agred. "Though we could never prove it or put the people responsible away."

"You've known about this the whole time? About them? Me?" Peter asked before turning from Fury to Tony.

Tony opened his mouth but Fury held up a hand. "We always kept an eye on you kid. With parents like yours we couldn't be sure who else might be watching you. Our monitoring got sharper after the events of the Stark Expo."

"You were there?" Daisy asked.

Peter nodded.

"Are you kidding?" Tony asked slinging an arm around Peter's shoulder proudly. "The kid tried to stop one of the drones in a costume because the programming was stupid enough to mistake him for me. Luckily I was able to come and save him."

"That was five or six years ago. You must have been nine, ten maybe?" Bruce asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"Which is why he was on our watchlist. That and all the awards you were winning. I still had eyes on you after SHIELD fell. Lucky too. Got that spider bite a little over a year later."

"Your powers were caused by a spider bite?" Fitz asked. "How does that work?"

"I suppose with certain—"

"I was on a field trip to a lab," Peter replied before Simmons could finish her theory. Instead she asked if she could look at his DNA.

"Later. He'll be with us in the meeting of scientists," Tony said. "I need a moment with Peter here. You all go eat before Pepper decides we've had enough time in here even if we never went out there."

Everyone left except the other Avengers. Bruce looked queasy but left a second after the SHIELD team. Clint and Natasha followed after giving Peter and Tony looks and exchanging their own. Steve lingered for another moment taking a step forward until Tony shook his head. The super soldier sighed and took one last worried look at Peter before leaving.

Tony put his arms around Peter who was taking blubbering gasps of breath. "Breath kid. Let it out."

Peter leaned into Tony's shoulder as the billionaire rubbed his back. They stayed that way until Pepper opened the door to get them telling them everyone else was already in the next rooms.

 **AN: I don't think Peter was so shocked. Or at least it hasn't set in. He'll have a good talk with Tony later. Both know what it's like to suddenly find out their parents were murdered. But for right now he'll be fine to take part in the rest of this meeting.**


	22. Chapter 22: Science and it's Children

**Chapter 22:**

Tony walked out of the conference room with a large grin on his face. He couldn't believe how well the last few hours had gone. After Peter had finished crying he'd decided the best way to cheer him up was to talk about one of his hobbies, meaning science.

It had started with Shuri explaining several of Wakanda's advancements to the other's excitement. Peter had cheered up almost immediately, tagging his questions on to the end of the sentences FitzSimmons were finishing for each other. Pym looked intrigued but didn't say a thing, only taking mental notes while Bruce threw in a few questions here and there at appropriate points.

Tony had beamed with the knowledge this was all working out. And soon enough he was cackling with laughter too. Peter had started to babble from talking to fast and trying to catch up with FitzSimmons but no one could match their seemingly telepathic connection. Instead Peter was talking fast and being incomprehensible, that was until Shuri yelled at him.

"Slow down colo-spider!"

Peter didn't just slow down but stopped completely. "Colo-spider?"

"Like Colonizer? It's what we call your race in Wakanda," Shuri explained.

Peter thought for a moment. "I like it."

Behind him Tony was cackling though. Bruce and FitzSimmons also looked amused. Shuri had her arms crossed with a proud look.

Once Tony had calmed down and took a breath he stood up. "Okay. Now that Shuri's explained vibranium and Wakanda's tech to us I thought we might like to experiment a little bit in the labs."

FitzSimmons both smiled widely exchanging excited glances. Peter fist pumped screaming yes. Pym hummed in agreement and Bruce just managed to look amused as Shuri rolled her eyes. "Finally. You barely let me touch them last time. I've been itching to step into a lab, even one not up to Wakandan standards."

The next hour and a half after wouldn't be gone into detail. Just know there was Science! With a capital s and exclamation point, several little arguments, mostly in good nature and the advancements of the brightest minds out there. Simmons had worked a lot with Bruce, as Tony had with Fitz and Peter flitted between them asking questions and trying to help. Shuri and pym tried to work pym particles and vibranium into something and eventually Peter joined them. For now the most they resulted in was an explosion and invitations from Tony to come science any time all of which were excitedly accepted except by Pym who grunted they'd see.

None of the other talks had as much success as the one between the scientists but all in all Tony was proud of his success. When he'd walked out the lab Pepper had walked over and kissed him so he'd known she though he did well too.

The next part of the day was Tony explaining more logistics. He went over different missions, team headquarters, PR, patrols, Academy training schedules, Avengers training schedules and plenty of other stuff.

After a few hours he finally called a break. Food was brought out for dinner and people split up to eat and talk. Daisy had started a conversation with Mack, Luke Cage and Matt Murdock. Jessica Jones had opened up a beer nearby. Shuri was investigating Vision and asking how he worked circling him. T'challa and Okoye talked with Coulson and May.

Clint and Natasha fell into another discussion with Hope and Scott. Pym and Fury both stood to the side watching warily and glaring at each other. Rhodey somehow fell into conversation with Fitz but easily they started to talk about something they'd both majored in rocket science.

Simmons ended up speaking with Bucky asking all sorts of questions about his arm. Cap and Sharon stood nearby talking with Maria Hill and Pepper. A curious Wanda had drifted over to Yo-Yo Rodriguez. Another speedster. Pietro would have been thrilled. Their exotic accents drifted through the air as they started to speak, or tried to over the rest of the conversation of the room.

The most interesting group was Danny Rand, Peter Parker and Stephen Strange. Rand and Strange were talking about mystical realms, like Kun Lun and Kamar Taj when Peter walked over.

"So magic is real?"

"It's not exactly magic. Just astral projection using other dimensions," Strange told him before turning back to Danny. One conversation with one annoying kid was enough. He didn't need another.

"Really? That's so cool! So what's that necklace for? I'm guessing it harnesses the other dimensions energy to let you channel it. Right?"

"Correct," Strange said slowly slightly surprised the kid was able to figure that out.

"Awesome," Peter said then seemed to realize he was forgetting something. " **I'm Peter by the way.** Peter Parker."

 **"Dr. Strange."**

 **"Oh! We're using our made up names. Then I'm Spider-man."**

Strange took a deep breath and Tony who was walking by laughed. "It's his real name kid. He's a real doctor too. Former now I guess."

"Oh," Peter said rubbing his hand through his hair and looking back up at Strange. "Sorry. What field?"

"Neuroscience."

Peter opened his mouth again to ask another question when Tony stopped him. "Why don't you take a break kid? It's late and you don't need to be here anymore after this. Go back to your room and start running through that stuff I sent you for the academy. Maybe you can tell Harley what you just learnt in the conference."

"But-"

"Bed kiddo," Tony repeated.

Peter pulled out the puppy dog eyes then. Across the room Steve saw and sighed. Tony was almost never able to resist those. He walked over calling to Peter. "Listen to Tony, okay Pete? I saw what Tony sent. I'd like to see what you come up with for your team. And then try and catch up on some sleep. You're not patrolling tonight, remember?"

Peter sighed. "Fine."

The whole room had stopped to watch the interaction. When Peter left Matt turned to Tony. "The kid been living with you guys long?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Tony confused. "He doesn't live here."

"He has a room," Yo-Yo pointed at the hallway where Peter had just disappeared.

"It's the Avengers facility," Steve said. "We all have rooms here."

"He's not an Avenger," Mack raised an eyebrow.

"I offered," Tony replied. "Kid just thought it was a test. Room is still his though."

"He has a room at your tower too though Stark," Maria pointed out.

"Just in case he needs to crash after patrol," Tony excused.

"Are we sure he isn't Stark's son?" May asked Coulson and Fury.

"No. He bears a resemblance to his parents but if I didn't know that I would demand Stark take a DNA test to compare with the kid."

"If you think that's scary you should see him with the other one," Clint whispered to them. "There's a whole army of Stark clones."

"Please don't say that," Coulson begged. "The world couldn't handle that. At least the kid has sense."

"Because he's Stevie's and Natalia's too," Bucky yelled over.

Steve and Tony both turned opposite shades, one red one pale as Natasha smirked and a good part of the room laughed at them. Pepper walked over and put a hand on Tony's back.

"Why don't we all sit down? There's drinks."

"Good. I finished the beer," Jessica said as she walked out. Luke sighed and walked after her and the rest of the room followed soon after.


	23. We're Superheroes, Where We Belong

**Chapter 23:**

 **AN: I am aware Infinity War comes out this week but for a religious reason I can't see it until it's original premier date, May 5** **th** **which sucks. So please if reviewing don't leave spoilers but enjoy this chapter.**

Seated back down again with their drinks the room was mixed up yet again. Coulson started with May to talk to Matt Murdock and Luke Cage. He'd already known about them and their powers, that was his job after all. But working together was something they needed to talk about.

Both seemed hesitant to work with Agents. Especially ones with an agency that had been revealed to be evil at a point, not to mention used enhanced people. Noticing this Coulson called over the three nearby. Daisy was talking to Clint and Natasha when she was called over.

"What's up AC?"

"Daisy, Mr. Murdock and Mr. Cage," Coulson introduced. "I'm not sure you've properly met yet."

"No we haven't," Luke agreed holding out a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too. I really admire everything you've done in Harlem. You two kind of inspired me when I was on my own for a few months, to try and clean up and help the regular people."

Luke looked flattered. Matt was frowning though, his head cocked as when he was investigating, thinking, sensing something. "We have met, haven't we? You sound different and your enhanced now but something is familiar."

"I wasn't sure you'd remember," Daisy said. "It was a long time ago."

"When did you meet the Devil of Hell's kitchen?" May asked. "You never went to New York we traced you. And it wasn't on a mission."

"He wasn't active when you worked with the rising tide either," Coulson agreed.

"It was a long time before I met you guys," Daisy told them turning back to Matt. "I didn't think I would see you again. You disappeared. I'm guessing that was the child army thing?"

"St. Agnes's," Matt realized. "I know you from there."

"The orphanage?" Clint asked. "I was like there for three days once."

"Yeah. I wasn't Daisy back then, or even Skye. I was stuck with the name the nuns gave me—"

"Mary Sue Poots," Matt realized.

"Sweet christmas," Luke exclaimed. "That's your real name?"

"My real name is Daisy Johnson. I know that now but when I was found without a sign of the name I was called Mary Sue Poots. Until I was like fourteen. I always hated it."

"You should have," Clint said.

"I can't believe it's you," Matt said quietly. "Last time I saw you you were…"

"I was like nine or ten," Daisy agreed.

"Mind explaining?" Coulson prodded.

"Before my mentor and the man who tried to recruit me to fight abandoned me for good I was at St. Agnes. None of the kids wanted to hang out with the blind kid. None except her."

"You were nice. And smart. And interesting. Plus you didn't just brush me off like most the other older kids," agreed Daisy.

Clint frowned. "I think… wow.. I think I might have seen you there too. It was before I was taken to one of the last foster homes."

"Really?" Coulson asked looking between two of the people he considered his children.

"Yeah. She kept eavesdropping on Barney and me while we made plans. I can't believe it," Clint said.

"Small world," Natasha commented.

"I kind of remember," Daisy frowned. "Who knew?"

Strange and Vision were talking Infinity Stones across the room again. Fitz, Simmons, Tony, Shuri and Rhodey had started a converstation on his braces and some new designs before the young Wakandan princess was dragged away by Okoye on T'challa's orders told it was late. But there were plans now in progress and Tony was more optimistic for his friend than he'd been for a while.

As Fitz and Rhodey continued to talk prosthetics, braces and rocket science Simmons wandered off into a conversation with Hank Pym and Hope about the Pym particle. Bruce joined in again a second later leaving Tony to join Scott and Mack's engineering conversation.

Jessica was knocking back several more beers and Bucky was joining her to Steve' amusement and slight worry. Behind them Sam and T'challa were talking, (Sam was asking about the cat thing again) before Fury joined them.

Pepper must have sensed Steve's anxiety about everything because she pulled him into a conversation a minute later. Soon they were talking wedding plans, the kids and the academy, annoyance with Tony, missions, PR, and several other things.

Hill, Sharon and Yo-Yo started a conversation about SHIELD and various missions leaving Wanda to talk to Danny about being the youngest on their teams, both with strange powers no one really understood and pasts of fear, anger and pain.

The night's strange conversations went on as people switched around and got to know each other. Through the rest of the weekend it continued as they started to do things together, in the lab or even training room.

Tony had started to experiment with Vibranium with Shuri's help. Together with Fitz and Simmons by the time everyone left Sunday night Rhodey had new advanced braces leaving him feeling like he'd never been hurt. Tony had also designed a new vibranium suit, inspired by T'challa's materializing costume and he'd almost let out a squeal (though Peter almost did along with the jaw dropping and wide eyes) when it worked materializing around him.

Strange and Wanda had started to train together comparing tricks and thoughts about the mysterious energy field they both used. They'd implemented interesting ways to use into into training as everyone worked as a group.

One of the other highlights of the week was the women warriors all facing off and sparring. May, Natasha and Okoye had gone for hours with their teammates cheering and watching wide eyed. All three women seemed like they were having the time of their lives and even shared a bottle of liquor after.

Daisy had decided to get in a little training with everyone. She did hand to hand with Natasha, Bucky and Steve , weapons with Okoye, hacked away with Tony and tested her powers against Vision, Scott, Hope, Peter, Jessica and Luke Cage.

Matt and Clint, a suprising and at the same time not, duo had spent a large amount of time together as the 'eyes and ears.' Both their teammates knew their teammates well, ending up and dumpsters, fighting mobsters and stirring up trouble. Though this week they were little trouble at all instead one of the many people to train with Peter.

Peter had spent time with everyone but training his senses with Matt and Clint was what he seemed most focused on. He'd been jumping with happiness at the end of the weekend when he told Tony that Matt had agreed to continue to help him.

Tony hadn't been surprised. Everyone had trained with Peter. He'd worked away in the lab with Fitz, Simmons, Shuri and Bruce (Pym had left after the first night.) He'd practiced acrobatics and hand to hand with Natasha, Sharon, May, Matt, Bucky, Cap and T'challa. Cap, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones and Bucky had worked together with him on super strength. Stealth was taken by Hope, T'challa, Natasha, May, Matt and Bucky. That was just a small amount of the training.

Every single person had spent time with Peter and every single person had been blown away by the kid agreeing that even though he was young he might be one of the best yet. The four New york based vigilantes had seemed to make an oath to protect him though they still didn't approve.

Matt had tried several times to use his lawyer skill to convince Peter to stop but realized it wouldn't work. He was amused by the kid's energy and optimism and vowed to work to protect him on patrol and let him stay with him showing him how to work safely for everyone.

Jessica hadn't been excited either but didn't try to argue with him. She'd told the kid to go away several times in less than nice terms but realized she was stuck with him also promising to protect him as they worked on super strength together.

Danny to Luke's amusement and annoyance had been excited with Peter around explaining everything about Kun Lun to Peter's complete amazement. The two of them were so excited about everything leaving Luke's calm to level things out with some sense and remind them to think. Luke was happy he had bullet proof skin because he felt like he might need to stand in front of the kid a lot.

Maybe the cutest thing to Tony was Shuri and Peter bonding. They'd confused almost everyone with their teenager talk and references. At one point in training as Shuri watched him fight with her brother she'd yelled out and Peter had immediately jumped and stuck to the ceiling to T'challa's confusement and Shuri's cackling amusement.

"What was that?" Sam asked from where he was also watching.

"You've never heard of the floor is Lava?" Peter asked from his crouching upside down position.

"Isn't that a kid's game?" Sam asked then smirked. "Never mind. You are a kid."

"Rude," Peter exclaimed.

"It's a meme," Shuri explained. Then she'd watched Peter finish his fight before they went off to science! Poor T'challa had to put up with both their begging at the end of the week.

"And this is why Peter needs to come visit us in Wakanda," Shuri had finished.

T'challa looked unsure.

"Please. I'm sure I can get Aunt May to say yes."

"I'm not sure Wakanda is ready for anyone but dignitaries and other business yet," T'challa replied.

"He's a scientist brother! And my friend," Shuri huffed.

"Please Your Majesty Mr. Panther sir," Peter begged.

Tony had choked on what he was eating their and a chuckling Steve had to slap his back several times. But he shouldn't have been surprised. Peter had barely used any title for him but Mr. Stark and it seemed he wasn't the only one with a title. Though many had asked Peter to call them by their names (he'd even complied with some younger agents and less authoritative figures like Daisy, Mack, Fitz, Simmons, Shuri, Sharon, Bucky, Sam and Scott though a few of them had taken a few tries. Even Dr. Strange though that was more to annoy him.)

"How big can you get Ant-man, sir…. No, I meant Mr. Ant… Mr. Man…I..I mean…"

"Kid, just call me Scott."

Others, like Coulson, T'challa, Matt, Hope, Hill, Danny, Vision, Wanda and Bruce hadn't been able to get rid of the titles.

"Can we see the secret base? Is there like secret codes? Or secret passages? What about codenames and secret missions and messages? Do you have all that Mr. Agent Director Agent Coulson, sir?"

Coulson had been amused and shared a look with May and then Natasha. "That's classified."

"Oh," Peter said deflating.

"You can call our labs any time," Fitz had promised.

"We'd be happy to answer any questions," Simmons had agreed which had perked Peter up immensely.

All in all Tony had been happy when he left with Pepper at the end of the weekend. It had all worked out brilliantly and plans would soon be put in action with smaller pieces like Claire Temple's clinic, Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunters missions and intel (they worked for Maria under SI now), the exactness of vigilante and super law with Foggy Nelson and PR among other things with Karen Page.

The important thing was now he had a system. Things were working and teams had a way to work together, to call on each other for help. People had made connections, and people were already looking out for each other and Tony didn't think it could have gone any better.


	24. Chapter 24: What We're Fighting For

**Chapter 24: What We're Fighting For**

 **AN: Sorry for the long break. I wanted to wait to know what exactly I was working with before I started the Infinity War-Endgame arc. Now that I do know I have plenty to write and most of it is already planned out. Infinity War will be much the same besides a few cameos and a lot of introspection and thoughts. I will also show what happens to the rest of the characters when the snap happens.**

 **Other thing, in bold is quotes from the movie. I have adjusted a few things. Italics are FRIDAY or someone speaking over comms. Enjoy! Read and Review!**

For once Tony had been able to pull Pepper away from her work for a quiet morning. They had been staying in the tower the past few weeks and because much of the company was based there, Pepper was barely able to escape work. Not to mention all the wedding planning they were doing. Now after a run in the park, he was able to do one of the things he loved most, talking with Pepper. That was if she could take him seriously.

Maybe starting his explanation of his dream with an analogy of going to the bathroom to pee wasn't the smartest idea. Still, it was something he wanted to talk about, especially as the wedding date encroached. **_"Apropos of that, last night I dreamt we had a kid."_**

Pepper had just rolled her eyes. "Tony, you already do have a kid. Two, actually."

"No, I'm serious. A baby. In the dream he was named after your uncle. The eccentric one. Morgan! That's it. Morgan. Don't you like that name?"

Pepper bit her lip. **_"So you woke up and thought we were expecting?"_**

 ** _"I had a dream about it. It was so real."_**

She just shook her head. "No. I'm not."

"But we could."

"Tony, we can't right now. Not with this," she said tapping the nano particle housing unit he'd made. "Not while you're preparing for a fight. When we have a kid I want that child to be your main focus."

"My kid will always come first. This is only to protect that hypothetical kid and us of course."

"One thing at a time Tony. Let's focus on getting married first."

"Right, so nice dinner tonight. We can show off that ring."

Finally Pepper sighed and smiled, her eyes crinkling at the edges as she giggled while he went in for a kiss.

"Uh, boss. Talking about rings," Happy's voice broke into their peaceful moment. He had gone off a minute ago chasing away more paparazzi, pulled back up in the golf cart next to them. He was pointing into the sky. There a ring shaped ship as big as at least New York city blocks was descending onto the city.

Tony cursed creatively and tapped at the sunglasses as he put them on. "Hey, Friday. I need you to gather everyone currently in the city. And let Steve know we're in trouble. Warn Vision and Strange as well."

 _"Yes, boss."_

"Happy, you and Pepper get out of here. Both of you stay safe."

"Tony…"

"This is it, Pepper. I can't do this if you're not safe," he told her kissing her on the cheek one last time before he was pulled away by FRIDAY's voice.

" _Boss. I can't reach Vision."_

"Shit. Tell Steve. We need to find him. Now. And get Strange on the line."

He had barely even finished before two more ring shaped holes appeared in front of him, and Strange stepped out with Wong. "Stark. You called?"

"Yeah. I called. Are you not seeing this?"

"No. I'm not," Strange replied sarcastically. "Of course, I am. Are we the only one fighting this thing?"

"I don't want you to fight it. I want you to get rid of that thing. Thanos needs all six right? Then destroy it."

"You know the answer to that."

Wong frowned. "He is right. We swore an oath to protect the time stone with our lives."

"The stone might be our best chance against him," Strange argued.

"And it might be his best chance against us!" Tony yelled back. He and Strange stared at each other amidst the chaos of all the civilians running and screaming for shelter. Wong looked back and forth between the two waiting for one to say something instead of looking at each other stonily.

A car veered through the parked vehicles on the street making a screeching noise. Danny Rand hopped out and shooed his driver away. He looked between the three other men confused. "Why are we all just standing here! There's a giant alien space ship!"

"He's right," Wong agreed.

"Fine. We'll take destroying the stone off the table for now." Tony looked at Strange who nodded though he still looked angry. He then looked between the other two men. "Help the civilians. And get ready for the fight of your lives."

"Let's just hope we're not the only ones coming to fight this thing," Strange sighed as he got into a position to fight.

Peter felt it way before he saw it. Even before his phone buzzed with the first of a few calls from May and others. He'd been on the school bus heading to another class trip. He wasn't sure why class trips were always bad luck for him. First the spider, then DC and now this? Like everyone else on the bus he'd been on his phone when he felt it. That tingling feeling. That there was something coming. And it was bad. Almost the worst Peter had felt it.

He looked up, patting down the hairs that stood on end, and looked out the window. He might have been the first to see it, as it was slowly descending from the clouds. As of now only the tip was visible. If not for his sense he might not have been able to tell, but that wasn't a normal aircraft. He pulled open his backpack and snapped on his web shooters. He then tapped Ned repeatedly until he took out his earphones.

 **"Ned, hey. I need you to cause a distraction."**

More of the ship was now visible. Enough for normal people too see. Ned barely even needed Peter to ask to cause a distraction as the entire class ran to look at the windows on one side of the bus. Peter was easily able to pull on his mask holding onto one side of the bus, and with a super powered leap, went over the side over the bridge, swinging and just grazing the water enough to create a little mist in the hot air as he headed toward the city.

The suits systems were coming online fast and he could already see he had a call. "Mr. Stark?"

 _"Peter, it's FRIDAY. The boss needs your help."_

"Yeah. I can tell. I'm already on my way."

With the help of Danny and Wong they had already cleared the street of all people. Tony had started to make calls and give other evacuation order for the city as Strange started to work some magic. Suddenly the sky was a lot clearer. The ship had stopped creating wind and damage as it came down. It almost seemed like Strange had stopped it in it's track. Tony pulled a face as Strange winked at him and together the four men walked towards the ship.

Before they could do anything a blue light appeared along with two aliens. Immediatley the first launched into some type of speech. Tony put a stop to it after thirty seconds. _Blah…blah…blah, children of Thanos and death of humans with meaningless lives._ He and Strange were able to give a few witty remarks before the alien speaking got bored and ordered his henchman to attack.

Strange and Wong had their hands up, magic shielding and ready. Danny's fist had started to glow. As the alien charged Tony gave a nod to the others, pulling on the strings of his hoodie. It contracted inwards and around his clothes nanoparticles moved quickly forming his newest suit around him.

CLANG!

The large alien's battle axe had come down fast, but not before Tony's new nanoparticles had formed a shield. He landed a hit on the creature's face and around him more reactor powered beams shot at the creature sending it flying into some cars.

"Woah!" Danny gaped. "What on earth was that? Nanotech. You like it? Stark Industries is working on a patent so don't even think abo—"

Before he could finish the slimmer alien moved his hand and Tony was blasted upwards in a rocket made of asphalt.

The Voldemort looking thing, that's what Danny could best compare it too, was almost smiling now. Trees were flung towards them with his mind. Kind of like what Madam Gao used to do. Wong quickly formed a shield to stop them.

Ironman zoomed back in between the two wizards sending a car flying back at the alien who cut it in half. He then looked at Strange. "Get that stone out of here. Now!"

" **It stays with me."**

" **Exactly. Rand. Wong, stay with him. Bye!"**

"What does he mean bye?" Danny asked. Wong looked just as confused but Tony had already took off, dodging the debris flung at him telekinetically. Unluckily he wasn't able to dodge the hammer of the bigger alien thug who'd finally gotten up. He was flung through a building and bounced into Washington Square Park.

It was then that Matt Murdock swung over. "Stark. Is that an alien ship?"

"Yeah. That invasion I was talking about. It's here. You plan on helping out?"

"Not sure how much help I will be in this circumstance," Daredevil said before turning to look behind him. A moment later the alien thug crashed through the building. Stark was faster than him, pushing both of them out of the way.

Matt tumbled onto the floor standing back up and trying to listen to his surroundings. Stark was blasting against what sounded like metal. A shield of some sort. Around him the fight was destroying trees and the landscape. Matt rolled out of the way. He heard a few more blasts from Stark and his metal suit crash. One thing was for sure. He was out of his depth.

There was a rattling sound. The hammer. "Stark! Look out!"

But the hammer didn't hit metal. There was another thudding sound. Spider-man's voice was familiar. He must have stopped it.

 **"Hey, Mr. Stark. What's up?"**

"Kid. You weren't supposed to come."

"I'm only missing a fieldtrip to MOMAaaaaa!" The last syllable was stretched out as he was picked up and flung away. Matt heard the impact and the beam Stark sent in retaliation.

Spider-man was caught in the hammer-claw again and dragged around the ground before being flung into the air. Ironman sent more blasts. "Sweet Christmas!"

"Thank G-d! Luke."

Luke watched as above him the kid webbed the front of a taxi cab and used his momentum to swing it into the creature. Danny arrived next to them and looked at the thing using his iron fist to drive it further into the ground. Luke crushed the car into a cage around it.

Stark panted. "Thanks. But what are you all doing here! Go help the wizard!"

Daredevil nodded. "Luke. Go. Danny, you stay here. I'll be watching."

"You mean listening."

"Just go!"

Luke ran around the corner just in time to see some bald stick thin alien raise bricks from the ground and turn them into spikes. They went shooting towards the wizards who conjured a portal sending them in one end and out the other. The creature raised a car to use as a shield but was scratched anyway. The remaining ones hit Luke and scattered to the floor.

He walked forward as Strange's wizard friend was sent flying by a fire hydrant. Balling his fist he sent his power into a single punch sending the alien flying. Unluckily the alien flew in the direction of Strange and using his powers managed to change direction, catch strange and steer them into a building.

"I did not sign up for this," Luke groaned.

"Yeah. Neither did I. Stark owes me a lifetime supply of drinks."

Luke almost smiled but Jessica was taking off in a run then a super powered jump. The alien had Strange upside down against a wall. He was trying to pull off the necklace when Jessica caught his arm and pulled him down, slamming him into the floor and punching him several times over. The alien brushed her aside, looking bruised and beaten, but still able to fling her quite far telekenitcally.

"Jessica!" Luke looked between her and Strange and decided the wizard was okay on his own. He ran to check on Jessica who was unconscious but not too badly harmed. When he turned back to Strange he saw the man being tied up in pipes, constricting around him until he too fell unconscious. The alien lifted up the pavement below him, trying to take Strange when Luke saw another chance.

He threw a punch, hard and long enough to send the alien into the ground and for Strange to fly away. But like Jessica he was flung into the air and by the time he got back to the scene of the fight the alien was gone. Along with Strange. Instead he gathered Jessica in his arms to get her checked up on, preferably by Claire.

"I'll take her."

Daredevil had landed next to him.

"What?"

"Go back and help out with that heavy hitter again. I'll get her to Claire then home to her boyfriend. I'm not much use right now anyway."

Meanwhile, Tony, Peter and Danny had still been fighting the larger alien. Tony couldn't help but note that just after one meeting Danny and the other Defenders were doing pretty well fighting with them and the other big wigs.

The hammer was coming down again on Tony's shield while Danny's iron fist came down on the creature's back when Strange flew by. "Kid, that's Strange. **Get on it!"**

Luke arrived to see the kid swinging away, following the wizard and slim alien. Meanwhile he was there to try and grab the larger aliens legs and trip it up or stop it's hammer with his strength.

The slim alien had delayed Peter for a moment with a billboard but the cape was still giving him trouble as it got Strange away. Around him, lampposts bent to his will, pulling the cape away from Strange. Gravity took over, or it would have if Spider-man hadn't gotten there in time to capture him with his web.

Then suddenly the gravity around them reversed. Peter felt himself being pulled up and saw the ship right above them, blasting them with a blue light. He held onto a lamppost trying to pull Strange back for as long as he could. But the telepathic alien had other ideas and yanked the lamppost from the ground. Now Peter was flying towards the ship as well.

" **Uh, Mr. Stark, I'm being beamed up."**

In the park Tony almost wanted to groan at another movie reference from the kid mid-battle. But as he was already groaning from all the bruises he'd just received he just told the kid to hang on instead.

Cage's super-strength and Rand's glowing fist had been coming in handy. Cage could get in close to the hulking beast in front of them without fear of being hurt. Rand was fast and proved to be a good distraction.

"Let's finish this up," Tony yelled to the two Defenders as he was charged again. The beast moved to swing his hammer but Luke caught it and held it, tearing it from the large alien's grasp and throwing it aside.

Still, Tony had been caught in the things other hand and thrown to the floor. A sword was unseathed from the gauntlet on the alien's arm and it ran jumping as it got ready to use the blade to finish Tony off. Instead, the blade was met by Danny's fist and it shattered. The beast itself fell through a portal as Tony rolled out of the way.

He looked over to see Wong standing there. Luke helped him up in time for both of them to see Wong close the portal on the thing's arm, effectively cutting it off. Luke grimaced, "Ugh."

Tony's army started to reform and repair itself as he flew away but not before he called out to Wong an invitation for his wedding. He should probably invite the other two as well, but right now he had other things to focus on.


	25. Romantic Destination or Devastation?

**Chapter 25: From One Romantic Destination to Devistation**

Together, with the help of Natasha and Sam (and Rhodey monitoring channels from their base), Steve had traced Wanda to Scotland. Finding her meant they likely found Vision as well. Neither of the Avengers had been reachable through any form of contact, comms, cellphones, emails and etc. Natasha had flown them in the Quinjet at the fastest speeds possible.

They arrived at the apartment Wanda had apparently rented to see no sign of either Avenger. It was Clint that spotted them through the window, his sight as sharp as ever. There was a reason he had been named 'Hawkeye.' He felt the need to growl seeing the two together. He'd almost adopted Wanda after Sokovia as part of his family, much like Coulson had done for him.

The two were walking on the street, more like talking. They seemed to be sharing an intimate moment when they stopped to watch a television through the window of a café. Natasha deftly slipped out of the window onto the street to see Vision kiss Wanda's hand.

 **"I have to go."**

 **"Vision, Vision, if that's true then maybe going isn't the best idea."**

"You're both right," Natasha said.

Both less experienced Avengers turned to her in surprise. "What did you think we couldn't tra—"

Before she could finish the sentence Steve's voice had yelled from the window. "Vision! Look out!"

Vision swirled, shedding the human camouflage he had donned. The warning had been enough. Vision had turned just the amount needed so that when another alien came out of the alleyway behind him and tried to stab him with a spear, it went through his side and not his chest.

Wanda and Natasha were blasted out of the way by another alien, this one looked female. Steve's face hardened. "Clint. Stay as a sniper. If we move I want you on the roofs. Sam, you know the drill."

Sam nodded falling backward out the window and swooping into the air. Steve was just thankful they had run so many rescue missions together before. Sam kicked the aliens to the ground and picked up Vision. Wanda had used her powers to pull her and Natasha through the air. She got ahead of Sam and Vision landing in a square.

Vision was pulled into a corner when he landed with Sam and rested against the wall. Wanda ran over and knelt next to him.

"This place isn't defensible," Natasha warned the others as she scanned the area. "We need to move."

" **My systems are failing. The blade. It stopped me from phasing."**

" **Is that even possible?"** Wanda asked worriedly.

 **"It shouldn't be."**

"I said, we need to move!" Natasha yelled as she blocked an attack as the two aliens reappeared.

"One moment!" Wanda's fingers were waving as her red magic glowed over Vision's and the synthetic threads of his body weaved back together.

 **"I'm beginning to think we should have stayed in bed,"** Vision told her.

"I did not need to hear that!" Natasha said disgusted.

Sam spoke through the comm, somehow not as focused on the alien he was flying through the air (and crashing into buildings) with. "How do you two even do that? He's a robot."

"Sam!" Natasha kicked away the female alien's staff in time for Wanda to duck out of the way. Vision had flown away while all three were distracted, towards Sam.

He'd blasted a beam from his forehead which the hooded alien on the roof deflected with his spear. The beam hit Sam instead, sending him through the roof of the train station. Vision was knocked to the ground and the alien tried to pull the stone from his head using the spear.

Vision's screams could be heard from the ground, so loudly and painful sounding that Wanda left Natasha alone as soon as she heard them. She flew to the rooftop to face the hooded alien with a fierce look on her face. Then, he too, was flung through the roof by the red energy dissipating from her hands.

The Quinjet appeared above her head with Clint flying it. Steve leaped off from the cargo door and helped her get Vision inside. "Clint, get them out of here."

"What about you?"

 _"Don't worry about us!"_ Natasha's voice replied from the comms. _"Just go."_

Clint retreated with the Quinjet into the air, going fully off the radar. Natasha had managed to join Sam inside the train station as she fought with the horned female alien. Steve ran through the door across the tracks just as a train passed by. He saw Natasha then the alien, catch a small glimpse of his shadow. Nat summersaulted out of the way as the alien threw her three pronged spear, more like a trident at him. He caught it easily.

While the alien was focused on him Sam swooped over again. Natasha had taken over fighting with the hooded alien, so he was free to help Steve. He kicked the female alien through the glass window of some of the stations stores.

Steve threw the trident again, to Natasha who caught it and slid on the floor with it parallel to the ground, hoping to trip the hooded alien. He managed to dodge as did she as he tried to make a hit. She was able to get under his guard and send the forked instrument into his stomach.

He roared and swung his spear at her, but she flipped over the trident's handle and used the momentum to pull it out and kick him away. She threw the trident toward Steve again but it was intercepted by the female alien. Luckily, Steve had his shield and was able to pick up the weapon that the other alien had dropped. Natasha drew her new favorite weapon, escrima sticks as she and Steve took either side of the double edged pronged spear. The alien was so focused on them she didn't notice Sam and she was kicked to the floor beside her ally.

Twenty minutes later all of them were back on the quinjet. The defeated aliens had disappeared in a blue beam of light, making it safe for Clint to come back and pick them up. Vision and Wanda were seated together, her looking worriedly at his wounds. That look changed when she saw the three Avengers board the Quinjet.

"What was that?" Natasha demanded. "Even if we go off on our own we're all supposed to be reachable. That was the deal. We can't take these chances."

Wanda sighed. "I'm sorry. We just wanted time alone. It is impossible at the compound."

"You'll have to learn to deal with it. We're going back, and you and Vision are staying there," Steve ordered.

Wanda started to protest but Steve held up a hand. He was giving her what Clint and Natasha called the 'eyebrows of disappointment.' If there was ever a way to make someone feel guilty, it was that look.

"I know, but this isn't like last time with the Accords. This is an invasion. This is what Tony… what we've been planning for this past year. And we need to stick together and protect the mind stone. No doubt those aliens will be back."

"But Vision is hurt!"

Clint sighed and yelled from the cockpit. "Hey, Sam. Take over for a little. It's on autopilot so you should be good."

"You know I can fly a plane, I was in the airforce, remember?"

"Whatever," Clint waved him off as he came over to stand between Cap and Natasha. "Vision is hurt. But only because the two of you went off alone! You know how stupid and dangerous that was. Isn't he supposed to be like the smartest thing in existence? I mean you have a robot brain! Wouldn't you realize that this was a bad idea? Wanda, you guys aren't doing anything now. Vision needs to heal and you need to –"

Wanda bit her lip and Natasha looked as if she was trying not to laugh. Who thought Clint would become an over protective parent or sibling? Cap intervened instead. "Wanda will be with the rest of us. Bruce will look over Vision. Right now both of you need rest. You're two of the most powerful people on our side. We'll need both of you safe. And in that case that means working together and not disappearing."

Wanda looked thoroughly abashed. Vision, being the british robot he was, had started to apologize and launch into a explanation as he asked for forgiveness but Wanda had shushed him. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it tighter as she leaned against his knee and tried to get some sleep.

It had taken some time to arrive back at the compound. Steve had given the order to send out the call for the main Avengers to assemble while they were in the air. All others were to be on guard and ready to help at moment's notice. As they had flown he couldn't help but think what it would have been like if he and Tony had never made up. Tony was right about what was coming, or what was already here. They needed the help of others. They needed to learn to work as a team.

It was a pity that they hadn't had more than that one meeting of the entire Expansion Initiative. Still, from what footage he had seen and what he had heard the Defenders had been a lot of help to Tony and Strange, though none had worked together for more than an hour before.

Rhodey had been running the communications at the compound as they tried to gather everyone and give out the information needed. Luke Cage had told him that they would be on watch. Jones was healing at her apartment, where her boyfriend was looking after her. Wong had retreated to his Sanctum, apparently to warn the other magicians of the missing time stone. It seemed unlikely any of them would be of help.

Lang and Van Dyne were on the west coast, apparently working on something important. They could put it on hold if needed but apparently both were still exhausted after somehow getting Hope's mother back after more than twenty years.

Hearing that had made Rhodey want to smash his head into a desk. You think one would get used to this stuff after all this time. Especially since he had been best friends with one Tony Stark since the age of eighteen.

Bucky was milling about the compound with Bruce. There had been no word from the SHIELD agents. Pepper had told him she had at least heard from Hill, who could be there with Fury, Bobbi Morse, and Lance Hunter if needed.

Rhodey sighed. Somehow, with all of Tony's preparation, it seemed like it still wouldn't be enough.

"Having some trouble?" Bruce Banner's voice asked. He'd gone out of the room a half hour ago when former secretary Ross had called angrily demanding answers. He'd been sitting there with his book since Rhodey hang up, so quietly he was barely even noticed.

"Aren't we all?" Rhodey asked.

"Yes, because Earth's best defender just disappeared into space. Let's just hope that he'll be okay up there."

"Cap," Rhodey said relieved. "You guys find Vision?"

Vision limped in supported by Sam and Clint who was doing his best to keep Wanda far from the robot. "Yes, indeed they did."

"Oh god," Bruce stood up and walked over inspecting the cut on Vision's side. "What happened? You should have phased right through it."

"It seems that some alien materials might mess with my systems," Vision groaned. "I am in need of repair."

"I don't…,. I mean… without Tony…" Bruce stuttered. "I'm sorry Vision. I'll see what I can do. But first we need to get you somewhere safe."

"Safer than here?" asked Clint. "Cause I've broken into this place and I know how hard it is to get into."

"Yes. None of you have met Thanos. He defeated the Hulk. He killed Loki and who knows what happened to Thor. He creates massacres everywhere he goes. He has at least two stones, possibly three if Tony doesn't get Strange away in time."

"So my stone is our last chance." Vision's eyes flashed as he spoke. "If Strange wouldn't destroy his stone then I will destroy mine."

Everyone turned to look to where Vision was seated. He stood up clumsily and looked at them all, his eyes resting between Bruce and Wanda. **"I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head. About its nature, but also its composition.** I talked with Tony a few times while we were able. He thinks and I concur, **if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source… something very similar to it's own signature, perhaps… it's molecular integrity could fail."**

Vision had walked over to Wanda and grasped her hands. Everyone started to understand what he had meant as she shakily looked up from their clasped hands to his eyes. **"And you with it. We're not having this conversation."**

 **"Eliminating the stone is the only way to be sure Thanos can't get it."**

Wanda shook her head, daring to say what everyone else wouldn't. **"That's too high a price."**

 **"And only you have the power to pay it,"** Vision said taking her face into his hands. She turned to walk away from him and Clint pulled her close, protecting her under his shoulder as he traded looks with Natasha.

 **"Thanos threatens half the universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him."**

 **"But it should,"** Steve interrupted. " **We don't trade lives, Vision."**

Vision spun, his eyes glowing with more power and passion than ever. **"Captain, seventy years ago you laid down you life to save how many millions of people? Tell me, why is this any different?** In fact, you all say it quite often. I am not really alive."

"Vision!" Wanda gasped tearfully. "Don't say—"

"-That I am artificial? Destroying this stone for something that's not even human, that doesn't need to breathe or eat, why shouldn't you do that?"

 **"Because you might have a choice,"** Bruce walked forward and it was clear he'd had an epiphany. **"Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. JARVIS, Ultron, Tony, me, the stone. All of them mixed together, all of them learning from one another."**

"You're trying to say he's a person," Rhodey said. "We've realized. I don't a normal robot would go off on a romantic rendezvous with his witch girlfriend."

Bruce rolled his eyes. **"No, I'm saying that if we take out the stone there is still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts.** We all know how evil that Stone was. By itself it became Ultron as an AI. It controlled minds and pretty much caused the whole invasion in New York."

"Don't remind me," Clint muttered.

Natasha elbowed him and turned to Bruce. "You just said you can't heal Vision. Can you do that?"

"I mean I probably could. But I'd need time. Lots of it."

"Which we don't have," Rhodey reminded them. "So you'd better find someone who can do it, fast."

"I have an idea," Bucky's voice made them all turn. He was leaning against the door. Only Natasha and Steve seemed unsurprised to see him so he must have been there for a while already. "You might want to make another call."

"Shuri," Steve agreed. "Let King T'challa know. I think Wakanda might have to prepare itself for a fight."


End file.
